


Engaged To The Vampire Prince

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Eren's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 1▪《Eren x Reader》|Eren's Storyline in Ambercathra Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦In the small town of Amberhill in a two-bed house in the middle of the woods lived a girl named (Y/N). She liked the isolation the woods provided although having to travel to the city across the bridge from Amberhill wasn't what (Y/N) expected after moving back home to work at a magazine editor.Eren Jaeger, a not so normal person, he lurks in the shadows in search for a bride hoping to find and turn a lucky young woman. When he sets his eyes on (Y/N) he takes the chance.Will these two come together and come to terms with the new life they will share together or will they both give up before really giving each other a chance? And what will (Y/N) do now that she is one of them?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Complete☆





	1. A Voice In The Dark

~(Y/N)~

 

In the dead of night, I laid awake listening to the sound of chirping crickets while camped out in a small motel room just outside of Amberhill. My hometown where I was born and raised.

Laying on the highly contaminated bed with eyes wide open I look to my left at the clock, red numbers showing it was nearly three in the morning. I wouldn't have come back if it weren't for the well paying job I had gotten a few days ago in the city across the bridge.

Sitting up I sat there in the darkness looking around the small room. A small box TV in front of me, a tiny refrigerator to my right and the bathroom to my left. I go to turn on the lamp next to the bed on the table when I heard a light whisper.

Darting my head in the direction of the sound I find no one there, instead, I find an open window with the curtains flowing with the breeze.  _It must be the wind._  Pulling the string I turn on the lamp and slowly slide out of the bed.

Slowly I make my way over to the window wondering if someone had been standing outside of it. Moving the curtains I look to see no one there, my eyes scanned through the tiny parking lot finding no person in sight. With a light sigh, I stand up straight, with both hands I gently push the window closed. Tugging on the string I brought the shades down as well hoping to shield any unwanted light for when daylight came.

Turning around I head back to the bed, sitting on the edge I sift through my bag pulling out my laptop. Climbing fully on the bed I sat against the headboard with my legs laid out with my laptop sitting on my lap. Opening it I quickly turn it on.

Typing in my password my laptop unlocked to my open windows of writing and research. I had already started working on a magazine column, the company I worked for mainly did things of supernatural shows and legends which were some of the things I was interested in being why I took the job.

The magazine all together is for those who believe in such things like ghosts or vampires, it was our job I guess to keep that idea alive by writing shitty stories that people probably never witnessed or researched up on a certain species. Me, I didn't believe in that kind of crap, ghosts were a big maybe for me but vampires and werewolves. I don't think so. Clicking back and forth on the open tabs I do my research on these so-called vampires.

I had never 'witnessed' an actual vampire so I took the less embarrassing option of just researching. When looking for an image of a vampire for my article photo I mainly got photos of Edward Cullen from Twilight. When I had found a decent picture I save it to my computer and went back to looking up information.

Scanning the many unresourceful pages I found a lot of the same thing; can't walk in sunlight, die at the stake, hate fire, allergic to garlic. All the same, crap seen in movies. I wrote down some things I thought would work and seem more realistic and actually cited my research.

With a long overdrawn sigh, I shut my laptop and sit there for a moment in silence. Pulling the hair behind my ears I heard it again, the whispering. I listen closely as it continued but got softer.  _"(Y/N)"_

No doubt about it, I had heard my name being whispered. By what and for what reason was beyond me. Maybe I was tired, maybe I was going insane. Shaking my head slightly I ignore it and set my laptop on the table, turning out the light I laid there on my side in the darkness again.

Slowly my eyes began to close finally, slowly drifting off into full-blown darkness.

 

~Next Morning~

 

Waking up to the sound of my phone going off I let out a soft groan. Turning on my back I laid there looking up at the ceiling, it was bright. Too bright. With my arms laying above my head I tiredly stretch making another soft groan before yawning.

Turning back onto my side I slowly push myself up so I sat up straight. Grabbing my phone I check the time, finding it nearly eight in the morning. I had an hour before I had to meet my real estate agent to look at a couple houses for today.

Standing up off the bed I do another stretch and make a beeline for the bathroom. Quickly closing the door I push in the button locking it from the inside. Turning around I felt a rush of cold air hit me sending a shiver down my spine. With both hands, I gently rub my upper arms to warm myself a bit.

Walking over to the shower I turn the water on and place on hand under the running water waiting for it to turn warm. When I found it warm enough I take my hand back and start stripping.

Pulling my loose fitting t-shirt over my head I throw it on the floor next to the small pile I had already worn. Next, I slip my panties down my legs and off my feet. Then, lastly, I unhook my bra tossing it to the ground as well.

Opening the glass door to the shower I slowly step in and shut the door again. Tilting my head back I let the warm water hit my hair.

After my quick shower, I step out and brush my teeth quickly. Walking out into the main room I go through my luggage and pick out my clothes, something professional and casual.

Once dressed I walk out of the motel with my key and phone in my bag, making my way to my car I head to the house I had been informed to go to. Backing out of my parking space I turn and exit the parking lot and go onto the main road.

Seeing the town I had once lived in all my life was a bit odd, it was a type of town where everyone knew everyone, people gossiped a lot in this town only because they were all mutually connected in some way. I always hated the fact that I couldn't go places and not be recognized then have to endure the small talk. I liked my solitude a little too much to the point of considering getting a house in the middle of the woods.

Driving through the heavily forested area I pull up into a private drive, it would be a long walk to the mailbox that was for sure. Pulling up into the driveway I park my car next to the already parked jeep. Stepping out I find the young woman. This had been the third house I had seen, I was hoping it would be the last. "Good morning Ms. Jacobs how are you?" she greets as I walk up to her.

"Good, and you?" I ask.

"Doing alright myself, let's have a look shall we?" she asks.

Nodding my head I follow her, she listed out some of the details about the property lines and who lived by me, I was literally isolated, there weren't people for miles, not to mention I got a very nice view of the lake overlooking the city.

As we walked up the steps to the deck she quickly pulled out the key unlocking the front door. Looking around that the yard I realized it was going to be a lot of mowing.  _Maybe I can hire myself a maintenance man or something._

The opening door grabbed my attention once again as I walked into the house. A small little room with a closet just as I walked in looking to my left. It could be used for hanging my jackets and such. Following her further into the house I look to my right finding another room.

 _Maybe a little personal library?_  Stopping in the main area I looked to see the kitchen that was large and open then the dining room looking out into the living room with windows all over with the view of the lake.  _I like this._

Following her, I made sure to nod my head here and there with a soft 'yeah' letting her know I was listening to all the details. Leading me down the hall she showed me two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the basement. Leading me back into the main room she walked over to a flight of stairs.

Following her, I walk up the stairs anxious to see what was up here. When reaching the last step I looked to find another small hall leading to a door at the end, there was a closet in the middle that consisted of a washer and dryer.

Then, finally reaching the door, the woman opened it revealing the master suite. Walking in I take in the empty room, looking to my left two large windows with the lake view could be seen then in front of me one large window then a smaller arched window right above it. Then, to my right two more windows that were a bit smaller. "Then, over here is your master bath." the woman says as her hand points to the opened door.

Walking over I step in finding the bathtub right next to the door a sink further in with two sinks, the toilet, and a separate shower, then to my left I open the closet door to find a walk-in closet. Looking back at the woman I nodded vigorously. "How much is it?" I ask.

"Around 300,000." she says.

It was within my budget from saving up my money. I was able to pay for a down payment. "I'll take it." I tell her. She looked at me as if I were a little crazy to be buying this place just for myself. Really I could turn the one bedroom into an office and the other into a guest room for the friends I don't have.

"Alright, come back to my office with me and I'll have you sign some papers." she says happily.

We headed back to her office where I sign a lot of papers, the people selling it agreed with my bargaining price and I bought the house. Taking the keys to the house to the woman I exit her office. Walking into the parking lot I quickly walk up to my car. Looking at the time I realized I needed to get to work.  _I can go to the motel later and get my things._

Quickly I pull out of the parking spot and drive away heading into the city. Getting onto the bridge I could see the sun shining down on the water. A blinding yet pretty sight. After crossing the bridge I decided to take another route with less traffic. Entering a parking lot complex I park my car quickly.

Grabbing my back consisting my laptop and notes I quickly lock my car and make my way over into the building. Running across the street I open the glass doors to the very tall building. My office was on the 7th floor, after clocking in I rush over to the elevator. Pressing the up button I wait for the doors to open.

The doors slid open, there stood a man he was short about an inch shorter than I was, so maybe around 5'3. Walking in I stood next to the man. Looking at him from the corner of my eye I could see him wearing a rather expensive looking suit, his black hair was slicked back. His facial expression looked as if he didn't want to be here. I then started to notice how cold it was, lightly shivering I hold myself and gently rub my upper arms.

There was a small ding as the doors opened. Looking up I found we were already on the 7th floor. Pursing my lips together I quickly exit the elevator. I walk down the hall until I reach the third door on the right, opening the door I find a woman standing there as if she were waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late, I was signing some stuff with my realtor." I apologize.

"That's okay, I just wanted to meet you, I'm Hanji Zoe." The woman introduced.

"(Y/N) Jacobs." I say as I shake her hand.

"I'm right next door, so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." she says happily.

"Great." I say in the nicest tone possible. She then handed me a small flyer.

"I'm throwing a party this weekend, and it would be great if you could come, you'd meet so many new friends." she says.

"Oh, thanks... I'll see if I'm free." I say looking down at the flyer, there a phone number and address were placed on it.

"Well, I'll let you get to work, just so you know deadlines are due every other Friday, so you'll have to turn in your work this Friday." she informs me.

"Okay, thanks." I answer. With that she exited my office, closing the door I let out a relieved sigh. Walking over to my white desk I sit in the chair, sifting through my bag I pull out my laptop and charger.

Turning in the chair I look for an outlet, plugging in the cord I turn and open my laptop. After signing in I type away on the new blank page, it was the last page I needed in order to be done with the article since I had gotten a head start.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I had sat back letting out a tired sigh, it was nearly lunchtime when I had finished the article, now I could hand it in early. Sitting up I go and print the pages to my article.

Standing up I stretch and make my way out of the office, opening the door I look around for the printing room. Looking to my left I find a sign that read:  _Printing Room_.

Quickly I step out of my office and march to the printing room. There I find another girl in there with short ginger hair. She turned to me revealing amber eyes and an innocent smile. "Oh hello." she greets.

"Hi." I say.

"You must be the new girl, I'm Petra, Petra Ral." she says, extending her hand she waited for me to shake. Slowly I shake her hand, in return, I flash a sincere smile back.

"(Y/N) Jacobs." I answer.

Letting go of her hand I watched as Petra grabbed a small stack of papers. "These must be yours?" she asks. She looked down and started reading what I had written.

Looking up at me she smiled. "You're a really good writer." she compliments.

"Thanks, I'm still kind of learning." I tell her.

She lets out a small chuckle before handing me my work. "Do you need me to show you where Mr. Smith's office is?" she asks.

Shaking my head I give her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, thanks anyway." I say.

With a nod, she smiled once more and turned away. Turning on a heel I make my way out of the printing room. Looking down the hall I look for a sign that looked familiar. Turning my head to the right I find a door at the very end of the hallway. Assuming it would be Mr. Smith's I slowly approach it until I could read the sign above the door.

It was his, quickening my pace I reach the door and knock three consecutive times. "Come in." Erwin answers.

Turning the knob I open the door to an office with windows all along the opposite side of the room. The blonde man stood tall, flashing me a grin as he beckons me to come further.

Slowly approaching I lay the papers on his desk. He sat back down and took the papers into his colossal hands. I watched as his eyes moved from right to left reading through my work. I felt uneasy thinking he probably might not like it, maybe I was too skeptical by the way I used my words to describe vampires and how they didn't exist. He let out a slight chuckle before setting the papers down. "It's good... very good, you may work on the next article... Demonic Possession." he says.

Nodding I turn and prepare to leave. "One more thing, let me ask you something." he starts.

Turning slightly I give him a slightly confused look. "Yes?" I ask.

"What makes you think they're aren't vampires? There must be more that you think that isn't in your writing." he says.

"What makes you think there are?" I ask.

"Anything is possible Ms. Jacobs." he says, his expression was a bit questionable as his face turned dark.

"Believe what you want sir, I have to see it in order to believe it." I answer.

"I see... go on now have a good day." he bids.

With a slight nod, I turn my head forward and quickly exit his office.  _I wonder why he thinks there would be vampires in this world, I mean it could be possible but I won't believe it until there is one in front of me._  Making my way to my office I run into Hanji.

"Oh hey you! I was just about to go grab lunch, you wanna join me?" she asks loudly.

Locking her arm with mine she stood there waiting upon my answer. "Sure." I say.

Walking our way down to the office we made our way to the break room. Since I didn't have time this morning to get my own lunch Hanji offered to share her food with me. "We should really hang out sometime, I really hope you can make it to the party." Hanji says.

Taking a bite of food I nod to her words. "I'll see if I'm free, I still need to buy furniture for my place." I say.

"Oooh! I wanna tag along! Pretty please with sugar on top!" she screams happily.

Trying to calm her down I place my hands on her shoulder trying to shush her. "I will consider it if you calm down." I say in a calm tone.

She gave me a happy nod before cheering. "I'll meet you after work." she says. Giving her a slight nod I watch her get up and leave the break room.  _I guess I just made my first friend._

 

~Time Skip~

 

The workday ended quickly, grabbing my keys I made my way to my car, the parking lot complex was quiet and a bit creepy with it being so dark. I had remembered Hanji saying she'd meet me but I don't think she knew which car was mine.  _I guess she went home already._

Standing in front of the driver's door I stick the key in the lock. I felt hands grab my hip then a high pitched scream, letting out a slight scream I turn finding Hanji standing there laughing. Letting out a relieved sigh I flash a glare at Hanji. "What the hell Hanji." I groan.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she continued to laugh. "That was too good." she chuckles.

Rolling my eyes I get in the car. Rolling down my window I sat there before turning on the car. "Get in dummy, we're still going to look at furniture." I tell her.

She stopped laughing and quickly ran around to the passenger side of the car. Closing the door she quickly buckled herself in. Starting the car I step on the gas pedal lightly pulling the car forward.

Driving out of the parking lot complex I make my way onto the main street to the nearest furniture store. It was already nightfall from staying at work so late, parking in the parking spot in front of a rather large furniture store I turn off my car and get out with my bag.

Throwing the bag on my shoulder Hanji and I both walk to the front of the store. "Do you have pictures of your place? That way we can figure out what will go with it?" she asks.

Nodding I grab out my phone and pull up the pictures. "I'll give you my number so you can send them to me." she says. She seemed pretty serious about helping me, this is probably the most serious I've ever seen her today.

Nodding I give her my number and send all the photos to her with the labels of the rooms. "Alright, let's get searching." she announces.

Walking around together we looked at the many pieces of furniture. We looked at a light grey couch with light orange pillows. "What do you think?" Hanji asks.

"It's nice, but it doesn't have any other chairs to go with it." I answer. She looked around scanning the place of any kind of chairs that would work with the sofa. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of something. Pointing at the piece of furniture my eyes look to see what she had been pointing at.

It was a bright orange side chair. Walking over I look at the price, it wasn't bad and seemed to go with the sofa. "I like it." I answer.

Hanji smiled happily then led me over to the beds. Looking at her phone she looked at the master suite. "I think I queen will do just fine in your room." she mentions.

"Yeah, but the room will still be pretty big, I might get a TV or something." I answer.

She scrolled through the other pictures finding two other rooms. "This place is pretty spacious, do you live with a roommate?" she asks.

Shaking my head I look at the bed in front of me. The bed frame was white and the headboard had five small shelves two on the sides and one right on top. I didn't really like it so I moved onto the next, it was a metal frame with a metal headboard that had a design with metal flowers and vines. It was also white, and I liked it.

"This one." I answer. Hanji looked up and nodded in approval.

"You know, you should totally have a roommate maybe two to take those extra rooms." Hanji suggests.

"Well, I intend on making one of them into an office, probably the one with a slider door to the backyard." I answer.

"I see, then maybe turn the other one into a bedroom, I can help pay bills." she says.

"You want to move in with me?" I ask.

She nodded her head vigorously. "I'll help pay bills and buy food, it'll be a lot of fun." she says.

I didn't see why I shouldn't let her, even though I had just met her today it would be rather lonely there in such a big house. "Alright, you can stay." I say.

She cheered happily. "Yes! Alright then let's look for my bed as well." she says.

For the next couple of hours we searched and ordered the furniture that would be delivered tomorrow. It was Wednesday meaning I would have to place furniture more after work or on the weekend. Walking out of the store a cold breeze blew at my face causing me to zip up my coat to cover my face, it was the middle of autumn which explained the early setting sun and cold winds. It was past Halloween but about another couple weeks until Thanksgiving. I stood there next to Hanji before we made our way to my car.

"I can give you a ride, where are you staying?" I ask.

"Thanks, I live a little more in town with a friend, I'll tell you where to go." she says giving me a friendly smile.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I had just left Hanji's apartment after meeting her friend she had introduced me to. A tall man with a large nose called Mike. A quiet man who barely spoke two words to me.

Getting into my car I start it and pull away from the curb making my way back to Amberhill. Driving across the bridge I grew tired and remembered I had to stop at the motel to grab my things.

After crossing I took a turn on a less crowded route that would lead me straight to the motel. Pulling into the parking lot I park in front of the door to my room. Quickly getting out with my car still on I rush inside and pack my clothes and grab all my belongings. Before leaving I look back and take in one last glance making sure nothing had been forgotten.

When I knew I had everything I turn forward and exit the room. Placing the things in my car I close the back door, I turn on my heel and walk up to the sidewalk then make a left beeline for the lobby area to check out of the motel.

Walking in I find the desk to be empty, hoping that the person on duty was just in the back I step up and ring the bell. Waiting patiently I wait and watch as a little elder woman walks out of the backroom. "Hello dear." she greets.

"Hi, I'd like to check out." I say.

She nodded and took the key and looked at the list in a small book that had my name and room number on it.

Moments later I was good to go, turning I leave the lobby and head back to my car. Getting in I back out of the parking spot and turn around driving away from the motel.

As I made my way into the more forested area of the less crowded it was. Pulling into the private drive I make my way up and park in the gravel driveway. Turning off the car I grab my things and head inside, tonight I would have to sleep on the floor due to not having furniture.

Unlocking the front door I enter the house. Closing the door I turn on the outside lights. Slowly I walk into the kitchen, walking over to the sink I place my things on the counter, looking out the window I see something strange.

Squinting my eyes I focus on it. It was a black figure standing there, I felt uneasy at the fact that someone was standing outside my house in the middle of the night. Quickly I run to the door and lock it, I then rush into one bedroom that had a sliding door, there I locked the door as well.

Letting out a relieved sigh I then notice the figure at the sliding door standing there creepily. Startled I jump a bit. "Seriously go away." I sigh quietly.

Walking up to the sliding door I faced my fears. I couldn't see their face no matter how hard I tried to focus on it.  _Is this person lost?_  Then, I heard a small thud against the glass. Looking down I find their hand laying on the window.  _Do they want in?_  Looking back up at their shadowy face I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in." I say.

I then heard my phone going off in the kitchen, turning my head away from the figure I let out a relieved sigh. Turning back to the door I find them gone.  _That was fast._  "I'm definitely buying blinds for the doors." I whisper. Turning on a heel I quickly leave the room and make my way out to the kitchen. Grabbing my phone I find that Hanji had texted me saying goodnight and that she would get a ride to my place from Mike.

Shutting off my phone I make my way upstairs into the master bedroom. Opening the door I slowly enter the dark room, turning on the light I close the door behind me.  _I still have so much to get, this is what I get for selling all my furniture and throwing out old blankets and pillows._

Using my bag of clothes as a pillow and a sweater as a source of warmth I close my eyes and slowly fall to sleep for the night.


	2. It Knew My Name

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a new day in Amberhill, waking up on the hard ground I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes. Letting out a tired yawn I slowly get up and head to the bathroom with my bag of clothes. The rest of my clothes should be here in the truck tomorrow along with some of my personal belongings.

Dressing into something simple I ready myself for work. Flipping my hair over my shoulders I look in the mirror making sure everything was intact. After a few extra minutes of fixing my hair, I finally call it good and head downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.  _Hanji's party is tomorrow. After that, she'll be coming to live with me. I feel strange about this._

Walking down the steps I felt a cold breeze hit me.  _Did I leave a window open last night down here? Bad idea with a creepy guy running around standing at doors._ Walking over to the kitchen I grab my laptop bag and keys.

At the front door, I slip on my jacket and shoes before walking out the door onto the porch. Walking over to my car I find the truck pulling in. Quickly setting my things into my car I walk over and stand there waiting as the truck comes to a stop.

A few men step out and head to the back. The driver walks up to me. "Hello Miss, we'll need your keys so we can get your boxes inside and the furniture you ordered." the man says.

Nodding I pull the extra key from my bag. Handing it to him he nodded and bid me farewell. I watched as the other two men started opening the back of the truck. Walking over to the driver's side I quickly get in and pull out of the driveway making sure to avoid hitting the truck.

As I drove across the bridge over to Westview City like usually, traffic was always bad, I made sure to take the same route that had less traffic. Once entering the indoor parking area I park my car in the reserved section.

Stepping out with my bag I close the door to my car and throw my bag on my shoulder. Locking my car I then turn and walk away heading inside. Clicking the up button on the elevator I wait for the door to open.

Checking my wristwatch I find that I'm right on time. The dinging of the elevator pulled my attention back to the sliding doors opening. Quickly entering I turn and press the button to the floor my office was on. The 7th floor.

Watching as the doors close I leaned against the wall letting out a sigh I knew I would need to talk to Hanji and first tell her that one I wasn't able to attend her party and to see when she was going to be coming over today.

Once on the 7th floor, the doors opened and I quickly step out into the lobby area. With my bag, I quickly walk through being greeted by some people before entering the smaller hallway. Walking over to my door I stop and search my pockets for my keys.

Hearing another door open I slightly glance up finding Hanji walking out of her office. "Oh hey (Y/N), so have you decided if you're coming to my party?" she asks.

Giving her a shy smile I stood up straight. "Sorry I don't think I'll be able to." I say.

"Oh that's too bad." she says.

Feeling slightly guilty I try to change the subject. "Hey, do you know when you're going to be moving in today?" I ask.

Slightly widening her eyes she smiled sweetly. "I sent my friend Mike your address and he's probably dropping my stuff off at your place right now, so if it's not any trouble can I get a ride?" she asks.

Nodding my head I smile back. "No trouble at all." After our short chat, I entered my office before shutting the door once again. Walking over to my desk I lay my bag on top before I go to sit I look out the windows down at the city.

_Is this what it's going to be like from now on? I wake up, go to work, then go back home and repeat?_  Letting out a slightly saddened sigh I turn around and head over to the chair. Sitting down I pull my laptop from my bag and open it up.

Signing in I quickly open up all my tabs of research for the next topic. Demonic Possession. Scanning the many blogs and resourceful articles I find many of the same things being written. Going to Vtube I start watching some people who are supposedly possessed and getting exorcisms.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After a while, I got bored with the stupid stuff and felt it was all fake. Tapping on the blank document I knew I was gonna have to throw some bullshit into my writing. Typing away I showed my more skeptic side explaining how it could all be acted out like in movies and how there isn't any real proof but who was I judge I may be completely wrong.

By the end of the article I had written up I emphasized the fact that there could possibly be some form of supernatural being out in the world. Looking up from my computer I found it was already dark in my office.  _Woah, I've been working all day?_  Slightly shocked I look around and out the window finding it was night time.

Closing my laptop I stand from my seat and slip my computer into my bag along with some of my other belongings. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I walk out into the hall being greeted by Hanji who looked a little tired.

"Oh hey, sorry to keep you waiting." I apologize.

"No worries, I saw you working hard and didn't want to bother you." she says giving me a content smile.

"Let's go home and I'll order dinner." I say.

"Sounds good!" she says excitedly as if the food had awakened her spirits. Walking down the hall we quickly made our way to the elevator. Pressing the down button we waited for the doors to open, glancing over at Hanji I watch as she began typing away on her phone.

"Did Mike get your things to my place okay?" I wonder.

Looking up she nodded happily. "The guys bringing in your stuff helped him out." she answers.  _Oh, how nice._

Hearing the dinging to the elevator we turn our attention to the opening doors. Stepping in I turn and press the letter 'G' for the garage. Standing there we waited for the doors to close.

Watching them slowly close I jump at the sight of a hand getting caught in it causing the doors to reopen. Swooping in was my boss, Erwin Smith. "Evening ladies." he greets with a devilish smile. 

"Evening Sir." I greet before nodding my head slightly. The elevator ride was slightly long and silent as the three of us stood there while the elevator music played soft jazzy tunes.

Reading the numbers on the screen above the dials it finally read 'G' before the doors opened. Allowing Hanji and I to go ahead first Erwin only smiled as she and I passed him.

Grabbing my keys I walk over to my car and unlock the door before entering, turning on the car I unlock the passenger side. Hanji slipped in quickly before closing the door again.

Putting the car in drive I gently step on the gas making my car slowly move forward from the spot.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Letting out a sigh after passing through the front door I set my keys on the hook and turn to Hanji who had closed the door before locking it. Looking back at the full glass door I remembered the previous night's events with the strange black figure standing there.  _Hopefully, they won't show up again._

The aroma of Chinese food invaded my nose making me feel absolutely hungry. Watching Hanji set the cartons of food on the table I pull my jacket off my shoulders then hanging it up. Walking over into the dining area I pull my chair back slightly before sitting myself down across from Hanji.

Eating our food quietly I look around to see that the guys only set my things in the areas they thought my things would fit with, my TV and sofa were placed down on the lower level in the main part of the house, behind me a smaller room with many shelves I figured could be used as a library.

Once we had finished our food I showed Hanji to her bedroom, the one with at the very end of the hall. Opening the door I showed her the size of the room. It had a bathroom just a couple steps away and two closets not that far. Another door in her room was another closet for her clothing. "It's good, very roomy." she says as she flips on the light.

"It seems they got the room right for your bed at least, I wonder where Mike put your boxes." I say as I look around.

"Oh, they were on the counter in the kitchen." she says.

Turning around I quickly head for the kitchen finding the boxes piled up.  _Funny, I didn't notice that._  Being nice I grabbed a few of her boxes and walked back to her room, watching her exit her room I assumed she was doing the same.

Setting her boxes on the floor by her bed I stood there and waited as she grabbed the rest.  _She doesn't have much._  "If you need to, we can buy you some new things, like clothes as such." I say. 

Smiling she nodded her head. "I'm not too worried right now, this is mainly books and clothes anyway, most of my other things I sold since it was old." she says.

Nodding my head I look at the clock on her nightstand that we had purchased together. "Alright well, I'm gonna go and sort through some of the other stuff and unpack." I say.

"Okay, I'll be in here." she says.

Slightly nodding I walk out of the room into the narrow hallway. Walking into the main part of the house I walk over to the living room, two steps down onto the lower level that was carpet and I quickly made it. Looking back at the kitchen and dining table were seen clearly.

To my left was a fireplace with a shelf above it used for setting a TV there. Not having a huge TV I grab the 42' TV and set it up on the shelf before plugging everything in.

Turning around I walk over to the couch to pull the plastic wrap off of it. Once that had been done the living room was all set up. Turning towards the glass door leading to the backyard that overlooked the large lake and city from afar I notice something strange.

Walking up to the door I noticed that the view of the city was cut off by something. Hearing a tap on the window I jump slightly.  _Is it that dark figure person again?_  Feeling a coldness surround me I watch as the glass fogged up, watching as the dark shadow began to draw something on the window I slowly back away.

By the time it finished, I was standing on the other side of the coffee table. It had written my name out. After that, the glass crystallized due to it being really cold for some strange reason.

_I wonder what it wants. Does it still want to be let in?_  Walking back up to the door I stood before the dark figure. Again it tapped on the window of the door.  _Maybe if I take a picture of it with flash on I'll see it's face._  Turning around I rush over to the dining table and grab my phone from my bag.

When I turn around I noticed the figure had disappeared.  _What the hell is that thing? And how does it know my name?_   


	3. The Rich Taste Of Blood

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a new day came to Amberhill, waking in my new bed I sit up rubbing my eyes. Meeting the blinding light I kept my eyes squinted for a moment to let my eyes adjust. Sitting there I look around my nicely decorated room.

Slipping out of my bed I realized it was already Friday.  _Today is Hanji's party._  Walking down the steps still in my pajamas I knew I had a couple more hours until I had to be at work since I got up rather early.

Looking around I walk down the hall hoping to see if Hanji had slept alright through the night. "Hanji?" I call. Looking into her room I find her bed empty.  _Maybe she's already gone into work._

Turning around I head back to the kitchen where I found a note on the counter. Picking up my eyes scanned the note.

_Hey, I had my friend pick me up, don't worry I also made a list of things to buy at the grocery store._

_-Love Hanji_

Setting the note down I head back upstairs knowing I wouldn't have to wait around for Hanji. Changing to a more appropriate attire for work I rush back downstairs.  _After work, I'll make a quick stop at the grocery store then come home and relax._  Grabbing the list of things I walk toward the front door grabbing my coat and keys.

Walking out the front door I quickly make my way to my car. Unlocking the driver's door I quickly slip in, shutting the door I quickly stick the key in the ignition and wait as my car turns on.

Seconds later I put the car in drive and back out of the driveway. Diving through the small town I see one of the oldest cemeteries in town. Amber Cemetery. My family is buried there. I didn't have any family here anymore, they all died out and since I was an only child I had no siblings.

It was just me.  _Maybe I need a pet... is Hanji allergic to cats? Dogs?_  Turning to the right I was now on the main road that would lead me across the bridge over to Westview City. With the traffic being busier today, my commute to work was much slower.

As I slowly got onto the bridge I was hitting the brakes every few seconds. There was a very large truck up ahead causing the holdup. After the truck had left the bridge the traffic became much faster, speeding I race off the bridge and take my normal route.

Turning into the parking lot I quickly find a spot. I was still fairly early, as I stepped out of the car a black very expensive looking car. Stepping out was my boss, Erwin Smith, and another man. He was slightly shorter with brown hair. His eyes were shielded behind sunglasses as he stepped out of the car and looking around.

Quickly avoiding their glances I rush my way to the elevator. Pushing the button I watch the doors open quickly, stepping in I press the button for the seventh floor. Watching the doors closed I felt a sudden burst of relief.  _Why was I so nervous to get in here?_

Minutes later the dinging of the elevator made me jump slightly. The doors slowly opened as I step out into the lobby. Looking at the front desk I smile at the woman, nearly passing it I was soon stopped. "Miss, you have a message." she says.

Turning to her confused I never expected a message for me.  _Maybe it's Hanji._  Walking over to the desk I smile at the woman as she hands me a sticky note. Looking down at the note I read it with a confused look on my face.

_Meet me tonight at Amber Cemetery. -EJ_

Rereading it I felt utterly confused.  _Who is EJ?_  Shoving the note into my pocket I quickly make a beeline for my office. Opening the door I quickly shut it and head over to my desk. I had a very uneasy feeling in my gut when I saw that guy with Erwin, I started feeling very warm and sweaty.

Sitting at my desk I decided to work on some more topics. I didn't even bother wondering if Hanji was here let alone eating lunch.

Hours passed by as I watched Erwin and the man that came here, he would walk back and forth in front of my office. I could see through the window looking out into the hall.  _Is that guy going to be working here?_  When I caught sight of them again the man with brown hair looked in my direction, darting my head down I keep my eyes glued to my computer screen.  _I'm so closing the blinds from now on._

Continuing to work I finished up a little after 4 which was the end of the day for me. Closing up my laptop I quickly shove it into my bag. Feeling the note in my pocket after searching for my phone I then remembered.  _I wonder what time that guy wanted to meet._  Although the idea of meeting a stranger in a cemetery was completely stupid, I was curious.

Quickly heading into the parking lot I get into my car. I wanted to get to the grocery store and back home quickly. Pulling out of the parking spot I step on the gas and quickly leave.

Staying in the city I find the closest store, parking close enough to an exit I get out and quickly walk inside with the list buried in my pocket. Walking past the automatic doors I turn and grab a small cart before entering the actual store.

The cool breeze of the cold foods hit me as I walked in, turning I walk down the vegetable and fruit section. Grabbing some fruits I decided to grab myself some things that I could use for snacks.

Looking down at the list I found that Hanji needed quite a few items. Walking around I grab a few things of food including bread and eggs. Making it over to the pharmaceutical area I pick up first aid supplies and Hanji a new case for her glasses.

Continuing my shopping I buy two sets of hair products and body washes for both Hanji and I. As my shopping spree came to an end I made my way to the checkout. Placing all my things on the conveyor belt I watch the woman scan the items one by one before placing them in a bag.

Pulling the bags off the little carousel I place them back into the cart before paying. Steering the cart outside I quickly made my way to my car. Unlocking the trunk I lift it up and start placing the bags in it. One by one each bag stuffed in the tight trunk.

Shutting the door I then lock it again before taking the cart to the cart corral. Shoving it into the corral I then turn and quickly head back to my car to head home.  _I'm sure Hanji must be starting her party soon._

Driving across the bridge I felt somewhat relieved to be going home now. Turning to the private drive I drove up a little before turning into the parking spot. Getting out of the car I made my way to the back, grabbing all the bags I pile them on my arms before shutting the trunk door.

Slowly walking up to the front door I grab out my key and unlock the front door. Walking in I quickly hang my keys on the hook, quickly walking into the kitchen I set the bags down and pull my arms out letting them sit on the counter.

Going through the bags I began getting the cold things out and placing them in the fridge. Getting the rest of the items in the places they belonged I finished unpacking all the shopping bags.

Cleaning up the mess I quickly did so. As I walk away from the kitchen I shoved a hand down my pocket feeling the note there. Letting out a sigh I pull the note and read it again.

Crumpling the paper up then dispose of it and head to the living room where I sat down on the couch and watched TV for a little while. All while the urge to go to Amber Cemetery pushed from the back of my mind.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As it grew darker in the house the more I felt the need to go to the cemetery. Trying to fight the urge to get in my car I sat there surfing the channels of the TV hoping to find something that would take my mind off of it.

The news. Reading the headline it said ' _Another Mysterious Animal Attack Leaves Victim Dead.'_ Setting the remote down I watched it a little while wondering what could have happened.

 _'Victims drained of blood, after camping in the mountains one night. Sources say it was an animal attack but theorists believe this incident to be a vampire attack.'_ The reporter claims, he started going on with reasons why it couldn't be a vampire, but then led onto some reason how it could be possible.

As I was watching I started to feel cold considering it was late spring. Grabbing a blanket I felt no difference. Looking around the room I looked for an open window that could be producing the cold air. There was no window open.

Sitting there I felt the urge again. Feeling that if I didn't go I'd be missing something. Standing up from the couch I made my way to the front door. Slipping on my shoes I quickly walked over and grabbed my keys. It almost felt like I had been forced to go out the door, surely I wasn't stupid enough to go meet some stranger in a cemetery at night... especially in this town.

Walking out the door I felt even colder. While holding myself, I run over to my car I open the driver side and slip in. Starting my car I pull out of the parking spot and drive down the slightly long driveway.

My headlights cut through the darkness as I drove through the forested area. Amberhill Cemetery wasn't far from where I lived, it was surrounded by forests. Once I had seen the large black gate I pulled up alongside the large iron rod fences and gate I slip out of my car. Looking up at the sign it read ' _Amberhill Cemetery'_  Looking down from the sign I look around seeing if anyone was around.

I couldn't afford to get caught and explain myself. Really I had no logical explanation for coming out here, other than a note from some stranger wanting to meet. I stayed by my car for a minute or two, I felt as if I would be murdered here, it would make sense, it's dark, not many people are out... and I'd end up being buried here anyway. But for another unlogical reason, I wasn't all that scared, I should be, but I wasn't.

Walking up to the gate I find the lock broken, this EJ person must've been planning this or the lock had always been broken. Pulling it from the gate I drop it on the ground, opening the gate it made a loud screeching sound from it being old. Turning back I made sure no one was watching. Thankfully there was no one in sight, so I continue pushing it as it makes its loud screeching noises again.

Slowly entering I made my way down the aisle with graves surrounding me. I didn't know where I was going or where to meet this person, so I just walked over to my family's gravestones and stood there. Holding myself I found I was still cold, pulling out my phone I checked to the temperature. It was in the fifties.  _Why am I so cold then?_

Looking at the gravestones I started to feel a little uneasy with the silence.  _I shouldn't have come._  Looking around I find nothing there, then suddenly I hear a twig snap. Startled I jump and spin around to see if the person had come.

Snapping my neck in the direction I look to find nothing there as well. Shoving my hands in my pocket I turn away from the graves and start slowly walking away back to my car. As I was walking back the walk felt longer than it did getting here.

Feeling light headed I start to stumble around, it was like I had been drunk, but I didn't drink. Holding my head in my hands, my head was pounding so bad for no reason at all, I didn't pay attention to where I was going either. Tripping over a small gravestone I fall flat on my face into the grass. "Ow." I muttered, pushing myself up I noticed that my vision was slightly blurred.

Looking up finding everything blurry. Crawling now I attempted to stand moments later. Feeling my hair being slightly yanked my head was cocked to the side. Wanting to turn my head to see who was moving me I found that I was completely immobile.

I felt a warm breath at my neck causing me to shiver slightly. Before I had time to react I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Letting out a pained shriek I started to feel the spot go numb. It felt like the life was being sucked out of me.

Then, after that, I fell to the ground with a thud. Pushed to lay on my back I tried to make out the dark figure hovering above me. Going into a coughing fit I felt my heart beating uncontrollably fast. My breath became labored as I laid there fading in and out. Whoever had just attacked me held me in their arms gently, I wanted to fight back, wanted to run but my body was so weak even if I tried getting up I felt I'd fall.

Watching the dark figure get closer to my face, I felt something against my lips. It was wet and tasted of metal. Blood. Confused I jerk my head away only to be met with the taste once more. Feeling a hand force my head up straight the person's other hand forced itself against my lips allow blood to seep into my mouth.

Once the blood hit my tongue I felt an urge to have more, taking hold of the hand I press it closer to my mouth, biting down I shut my eyes tightly, part of me wondered what the hell was happening and why I was doing this, while the other part just wanted more of what I was being given. Blood.

After a few short minutes, the arm was ripped from my mouth as I laid there catching my breath. My head faced up looking at the dark figures face, well hoping I'd see their face, but as I fell unconscious the last thing I could see was amber eyes. 


	4. One of Us

~(Y/N)~

 

Gasping for air I jerk up with wide eyes. With blurry vision at first, my eyes slowly adjust back to its normal state. But what I saw was nothing I would recognize, soft music was playing from a music box making this place seem all the more creepy.

Sitting there covered in blankets I look around the dark room only lit by a lamp. A piercing pain took place in my head probably from sitting up too fast. Coughing slightly I could taste blood again.

Wiping my mouth there was no blood to be found. The last thing I remember was that dark figure feeding me blood. It was strange how I wanted more, yet the taste was so metallic and disgusting. And... amber eyes piercing down at me, I had never seen such eyes on a person before. Only I had reasons to believe this person wasn't human, even if I was skeptical about the whole vampire thing.

The bed was soft as if no one had ever slept in it. Looking at the other side the sheets were unraveled from someone probably sleeping by my side. But who?  _Did I go to Hanji's party last night and get drunk or some shit? Then someone brought me home for a one night stand? But where did this gown come from?_

Rubbing my eyes I felt weird like I could feel everything. Taking my hands away from my eyes I look around the room a little more. It was unfamiliar, the walls were painted with a dark blood red, I was laying in a canopy bed with the sheer curtains pulled to the bedposts. Unraveling the blankets I find that I was in a different set of clothing. A red silky gown.

Turning in the bed I let my feet dangle off the bed. Slowly slipping from the bed my bare feet touch the cool wooden floors. Quietly making my way over to the door I open it swiftly finding a dark hallway.

With the door opened only a crack, my eyes scanned for anyone outside.  _Obviously, this person does not like sunlight._ The halls were lit with candles hung by Victorian candle holders on the wall above the windows.

Walking down the dark hall I look back at the other end finding a door.  _Is it even day out?_  Walking up to a nearby window I open the shades to the blinding sun. Letting my eyes adjust I look outside finding that I was somewhere I've never been, I must have been a few floors up. After even a couple seconds exposed to the bright sun, my eyes ached.

Closing the curtains I continue my wandering. Walking down the hall I was soon met with a very large room, one staircase led to the grand stairs. Looking across the room I find that it was the same with a flight of stairs leading down to the grand. "Hello?" I call hoping someone was home to tell me where I was.

Walking down the stairs I look around, the place was pretty dark considering it had so many windows. As I was bringing my hand up I hit something against the railing that had been attached to my finger. Looking down at my lift hand and find a ring on my ring finger.  _The hell?_

Pulling the ring off I toss it away from me and quickly walk down the stairs. Looking back I began to walk backward.  _What is this place? Who the hell lives here and why-why was that ring there? I never had it before so-_  Bumping into something I quickly turn around, a short man stood there glaring at me. "Watch where you're fucking going." he snaps.

Stepping back I felt a little intimidated by the short man. His eyes were empty and cold as he glared at me. Watching him begin to walk away I catch his arm. "Can you tell me where I am?" I ask.

Letting out an annoyed sigh he grabbed my wrist. Tugging me along I felt a little nervous.  _Where is he taking me? This guy seriously needs to chill._  Walking into another hall I was led to a door. "You must be  _his_  new toy." the man mutters.  _New toy? What? Who?_

Knocking on the door the short man waited. Watching as the door opens a man with glasses appeared. "Ah, you've brought her." the man says.

The short man placed his hand on my back as he gently pushed me in towards the other guy. After entering the room the door shut. The guy who wore glasses held my shoulders before taking a few steps back as if he were getting the full view. "It worked... the transformation is complete." he mutters.

Confused I stare at him as if he was crazy. "T-transformation?" I ask.

"Yes, my dear you're one of us now." he says. Smiling I could see fangs appear from his mouth, looking up at his eyes I watched them turn a dark red.  _Vampire._

"N-no... that's impossible, vampires aren't real." I stutter nervously.

Smiling at me he shook his head. "We are very much real, we've roamed the earth for thousands of years." he says.

Shaking my head I start to back away. "N-no." I mutter. Falling back onto the door I began to feel dizzy again. My breath was becoming labored too just like before. A panic attack.  _I need to get out of here._

The man grabbed my shoulders as I looked up at him. "Calm down." he orders. He remained calm.

As if he had some control over me I suddenly felt calm. Standing up straight I felt my heartbeat go back to normal. "Better to accept it now." he says. Looking at him I took a deep breath before flashing him an annoyed glare.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Grisha Jaeger... your soon to be father in law." he says happily, he was pleased to see that I would be his supposed daughter in law, although I had no fucking clue who he was or who the hell I was going to get married to.

Continuing to stare at him as if he were crazy I shook my head. "I'm not engaged... you must have me mistaken for someone else." I say.

"Oh but you are." he says, grabbing my hand he lifted up my left hand revealing the ring I had gotten rid of moments ago.  _What? I tossed that! Am I on drugs? What did that stranger put in his blood? Or am I still asleep and trapped in some crazy ass dream?_

"And any moment now your fiancee will be home to greet his lovely bride." Grisha says. Once those words left his lips I felt nervous all of a sudden, like when I saw that guy with Erwin the other day.  _I'm definitely going insane._

"You're crazy." I say, turning away I go to open the door only to be stopped by a hand landing on my shoulder.

"Like I said, accept it. When my son gets home you'll meet the family." he says.  _Family? First of all, this is not how dating works! Second of all I never asked to be married... I really shouldn't have gone to the cemetery._

"You'll come to accept us eventually... it's only a matter of time, we'll teach you everything about the court, our world, everything." Grisha says.

I stood there looking at him in disbelief.  _This can't be real._ Looking back down at my ring finger I knew for sure I threw this thing away.  _Why did it come back?_   


	5. What I'm Becoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, for now, will upload more later this evening.

~(Y/N)~

 

I was pulled unwillingly out to the foyer awaiting my supposed fiance's return. Grisha held my arm tightly forcing me to greet him and be introduced to this so-called family.  _A family of nut-jobs._  

"I heard that." he says out loud.

Looking up at him confused I attempt to yank my arm away. "Your thoughts, yes I know you think of us as a  _Family of nut-jobs._ " he says.

Letting out an annoyed groan and stood there pouting. I waited, waited for the doors to open, for my eyes to be blinded by the sunlight, but it never did. Looking around the room I was about to tell him they weren't coming and force him to return me home.

Then, there was a slight breeze, turning forward I find five black figures surrounded by smoke all forming into people. A girl with black hair stood next to the short man I had recently ran into, beside him was surprisingly my boss Erwin. Then, another guy with slightly longer blond hair and sunglasses. I assumed he was blind due to the stick he held firmly in his right hand.

Next, was an older woman with a side ponytail draping down on the side of her shoulder. Then a much older looking man with a hat and tired look on his face appeared. Lastly, a guy with amber eyes and brown hair. I remembered the amber eyes.

Amber eyes made his way over to me with his arms opened wide to greet me. Grisha had finally let me go, standing there I flash a glare up at Amber eyes and back away before his cold dead hands before they could catch me. Not seeming surprised he turned to his father laughing slightly. "As expected, no fret you will come to accept me and my love." he says with a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

_Like hell, I'd ever accept them. I'm still human I won't let myself believe I'm one of them._  Flashing a displeased glance he turned away from his father fulling paying attention to me. "It'd be best not to get me angry darling." he growls.

"Eren don't!" I hear the girl shout.

Turning to the raven-haired girl he let out a sigh. "Alright now pay attention." he says.

Pointing at the girl with short black hair then the guy named Eren looked back at me. "That is, Mikasa." he introduces.

Moving on I was introduced to Levi, the short black hair man, then Armin the blonde one, next was Carla then Kenny and finally Erwin. "We are a few out of the five original families." he explains.  _Five? But there are more than five..._

Eren chuckled softly. "That is because it is five families that make up the whole group Ackerman, Jaeger, Alert, Smith, and Williams." he explains. I nodded once finally understanding.

Keeping my cold glare on him I watched as he tries to make a move at me again. Jolting back I kept a well amount of distance between us. "I don't care... take me home, now." I say.

"Darling, you are home." he says.

Shaking my head I continue to back away once more. "I never wanted to be here, you... you kidnapped me!" I snap.

"It's not kidnap since you came to the cemetery so willingly." he states, he kept his smirk plastered on his face, which only made me hate him more that he was enjoying my stubbornness.

Not having a valid argument I try to find a place to escape. Glancing behind me was a hall, at the end of that hall I found a door. Glancing back up at Eren I quickly turn and bolt for it.

Within a matter of seconds I was at the door, from being so fast I felt a little nauseous. "No (Y/N) don't!" I hear Eren yell, there was a hint of worry in his tone.

Opening the door I step out into the sunlight. Turning back at the door I watched everyone rush to the door. They all stared at me shocked that I was able to stand in the sun without catching fire. "What the...." Grisha mutters.

Turning away from them I dash to the woods. Whipping past the trees I moved quickly.  _Now to find my way home._  Not stopping once I ran all the way back into town, I checked behind me multiple times.

When I reached town I slowed down a bit, I must have looked strange wearing a nightgown out in public for people stared at me as I walked past them. I wanted to head back to the cemetery and get my car, then I'd drive back home and pack my bags.

Turning the corner from a local shop, I glanced behind, there I saw Mikasa a mile away.  _Oh no, you're not dragging me back there. But how is she walking in the sun? Is it because she's supposedly an original?_  "(Y/N) wait please." she says.

"I'm going home, I don't know what cult I got myself into but I want no part in it." I say as I walk past her.

"But you're not in some cult, please (Y/N) if you won't talk to Eren then talk to me." she says, catching my arm she stopped me.

Ripping my arm out of her grasp I let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not like you guys, I can't marry some stranger." I snap. Mikasa crossed her arms, but her expression seemed like she understood what I was going through as if I was some teenage girl going through puberty.

She let out a sigh as she stood there pursing her lips together. "I'm going home and sleeping this off." I say.

Walking past her I quickly walked home, now I didn't care if my car was parked next to a cemetery right now, first I needed to sleep this all off. Looking back I find Mikasa gone giving me relief that I was finally left alone.

But now that I was alone I felt this sudden emptiness. My bare feet felt no pain against the bumpy paved road like it should have, I should have felt each rock press into my feet and make me wince but it didn't, I felt no pain at all.

Shaking my head I try to suppress those feelings and make my way home before Eren could. Turning into the long driveway I saw the house in sight, my car had been parked here as if I had never left. With each passing minute, I spent out in the sun the more tired I felt.

Quickly walking up the front door I find the door still unlocked.  _Did Hanji not come home last night? Or whenever I was last seen?_  Entering my house I turn and lock the doors, all of them to prevent anyone from getting in, even the windows.

Walking up the first step into the kitchen, I stop feeling a gurgling in my stomach. I was starving, in need of food. Stepping back I rush over to the fridge, swinging the door open I rummage through pulling out leftover pizza.

Placing two slices on the place I set it in the microwave to warm it up. Crossing my arm I tap my finger against the crease of my elbow as I stood there impatiently. Soon the beeping of the microwave started and I ripped the microwave door open. Not knowing my own strength the whole door came off. Shocked I drop the door onto the floor, but I didn't care about that at the moment, I was hungry.

Snatching the plate from the microwave I rush over to the pizza box and take a large few bites of the hot pizza. It was like I hadn't eaten in days, I was so hungry. Chewing it harshly I had this disgusting taste in my mouth like I was eating something rotten, the texture made me feel sick as well.

Gagging now I lean over and throw up the pizza onto the floor letting out strained coughs. My breath was shaky as I stood up straight.  _It's just bad pizza that's all... it has nothing to do with what's going on with me._

Sighing in relief I back away from the vomit.  _What is going on?_  Hearing the crashing of a window I twist to find the door in the living room broken. Walking over to the knife holder I pull the largest knife from its cover and walk over to the living room. Watching as the figure entered my home they lifted their head to look up at me.

It was of course Eren. Letting out a relieved sigh he rushed up to me not paying attention to the weapon I had. A rush of nervousness and excitement rushed through me at the sight of him. Backing away I held the knife out in front of me keeping Eren away. "Take it back... Whatever you did to me take it back." I say, my voice was shaky.

Looking at me confused he tilted his head and let out an annoyed sigh as if my question was stupid to him. "There is no cure for vampirism." he says. The smell of vomit lingered in the air making Eren cringe slightly.

"Did you throw up blood?" he asks in a concerned tone.

Placing both hands on the knife I shook my head. "No, just my fucking lunch thanks to you." I snap. I noticed how shaky my hands were since the knife I held was unsteady, so if he charged me odds were I would lose that fight.

"Because you need a healthy diet of blood in your system in order to digest your food." he explains. I was so over this vampire bullshit, the blood drinking, being unable to digest my food if I didn't drink blood. What else do I have to do in order to live a normal life?

"Like hell, I'll ever drink blood." I snap back.

"If you wanna live then you will." he argues.

"Get out." I say softly. I wanted no part in this with him, I wasn't letting myself get married off to some crazy man. In my head, I imagined stabbing him over and over but my body wouldn't move a muscle it like my body wasn't my own anymore.

"Not now, not after what you did." he says.

"Did what? Puke? That's your fault."

"No, walked in the sun." he mutters as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. His words were serious and hinted a slight fear.

"What do you-

"When we turn humans they become purebloods, purebloods can't walk in the sun- well it's very rare..." he says.

"I-is that such a bad thing?" I ask now worrying about my safety.

"For you yes." he says.

"W-what will happen?" I ask.

"I don't know... do you think we get day walking purebloods every day?" he asks as if I were to know.

"How the hell would I know? It's not like you guys hand out pamphlets talking about this crap." I say.

Sighing again he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have to come back with me, you're not safe here on your own." he says.

"I'm not going back." I say.

"If you don't you could get hurt... or worse killed." he talks back.

Shaking my head I kept the knife somewhat steady in my hand. "Come with me and everything will be explained." he says his words were now sounding more like an order in the beginning when he said to go with him. I felt my mind tell me no over and over but my body reacted differently. I dropped the knife onto the carpet floor, my hand slowly reached out for his.

When it fell into his and I didn't argue when I should have. My head was telling me that I was stupid... well at least part of it. But I desperately needed answers, and if what he was saying was true- that I wasn't safe here... then it was my best bet to go with him.

Deep down I did want to know what I was becoming, or what I already became. He led me out through the broken glass door and back to a place I know I could never escape again, at least not so easily. 


	6. Everlasting Sadness

~(Y/N)~

 

I had gone with Eren only because he can ensure my safety.  _It's his fault I'm in this situation._  I stopped out in front of their mansion, it was far from where I had lived.  _Hanji will wonder where I am, and why there is vomit on the floor._

"Come on (Y/N)." Eren says.

Flashing him an annoyed glare I let out a huff before following him. Opening the front door I was greeted by Grisha, Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin. Eren had closed the door behind me as I kept my gaze upon the small group of people.

"Come with me." Eren says as he takes my arm into his hand. Tugging me along I glared up at him. His grip was tighter than before, but I didn't feel any pain.

"H-hey! Let me go!" I snap. Trying to yank my arm out of his grasp he pulled me down a random hall, opening a door he shoved me into a room. A bedroom, the walls were velvet read and the curtains were pulled in front of the windows.

"You didn't need to be so rough." I say as I rub my arm, although I couldn't feel the pain I felt as if I should have had some. I was still getting used to not feeling the pain I should be feeling.

I watched as Eren pulled something out from behind him. Tossing the bag at me I look down in my hands finding a blood bag. "Drink." he says. I was disgusted, nearly dropping it out of my hands.

Darting my head up I then shook my head refusing to do so. "No way!" I pout.

He let out an annoyed sigh before taking a step closer. "If you don't you will die, do you want to die? Like actually die?" he asks.

I stood there silently and I looked down at the bag. "Would you prefer something fresher?" he asks. I knew what he meant by that, flashing him a deadly glare I shook my head.

"Good, then quit being stubborn and drink, I'm going to speak with my father on how to deal with this...  _situation."_  Eren says as he turns to the door.

Sitting back onto the bed I looked down at the bag of blood.  _I guess it's better than an actual human... but it still feels wrong, this could be used for something so much better._  As I was about to open it the sound of the door opening caught my attention.

Looking up I find the jet black haired girl and red scarf peeking in. It was from Mikasa. She quietly entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Don't mind me, drink." she says.

"Have you come to convince me to stay too? Tell me I'm in danger?" I ask in a slightly rude tone.

"No, if anything I want to help make sure you're comfortable and ease into your new life." she says, walking over she sat beside me on the bed.

"How can you be so calm? I never asked to be this." I say as I wave the bag of blood around, I could see the guilt in her eyes before her head darted downward.

"I know, Eren should have consented... that is why I am here." she says calmly.

I turned my head away and looked to the floor.  _How could she understand?_  "I understand because I was once a human." she says. I hated the fact they could read my mind.

"Is there a way to make it so you guys can't read my mind?" I ask.

"Yes." she answers.

Looking up at her I was slightly surprised. "I'm here to help you learn, it would suck if you died within the first few months of turning. Think of me as a sister, okay?" she asks.

Hesitantly I nod. Sitting on the bed she looked at me silently. "You really should drink, your abilities will be weak if you don't." she warns. Looking down at the bag again, I slowly place my hand at the top and rip it open. Still surprised by my own strength, I knew as a  _human_  I would need a pair of scissors to open this. Slowly I bring the bag up to my lips and start drinking from it.

The taste started out bitter and metallic but soon turned sweet. It then became addicting, I loved and hated it at the same time. "It'll get better... but I will have a talk with Eren about his temper... he's like a brother to me so he should understand." Mikasa says.

Nodding I wipe the blood from my lips. "Mikasa... why did he choose me?" I ask.

"Because you actually went to the cemetery that night... I don't know if you had heard but humans have made him into a legend that if he makes contact with you telling you to go to the cemetery you'll be taken... and if you don't you'd die." Mikasa explains.

"I shouldn't have gone... I'd rather be dead than being this-

"It's not all that bad... all we really need to do is set up a meeting with the court and hope they don't torture you or worse... Eren although he may do stupid things, he does care." Mikasa answers.

Looking down at the half-empty bag of blood, I then started to wonder what Eren meant by it being rare... I could tell... somehow that Erwin was like me. "Eren said my ability to walk in the sun was rare... yet I noticed Erwin is like that... is Erwin in danger too?" I ask.

Mikasa shook her head, moving in a little closer she seemed like she was about to tell me a little secret. "Erwin was put on trial for it... when he was proved innocent, Ivan- He's the king- made him a member of our family." she explains.

Nodding my head slowly I started to understand a little more. "So... will I just need to go to trial?" I ask. She instantly shrugged her shoulders.

"I would hope so, but the council is known for changing its rules. So chances are there could be new rules regarding that. But who knows." she says. I nodded my head a slightly before taking another sip.

"But does Eren not know how dating works?" I ask. Mikasa smiled slightly and shook her head.

"He's not one for dating, he's tried multiple times to get women to come to that damn cemetery... he thinks it's easier to just get married to a stranger and grow to love them than modern dating." she chuckles softly.

I had so many questions but tried to restrict myself to only asking a few... although I suspected she knew I'd have a lot on my mind now. "Does he use any mind tricks or abilities to lure those to the cemetery?" I ask I wondered this because it felt as if someone was luring me but I could be wrong.

Immediately she shook her head. "Just a note and he waits... then he'll turn his supposed lover- most of them died in transition you're the second one who's lived through the transition." she explains.

"Second?" I question.

Nodding her head she looked down as if it saddened her to talk about it. "Eren's first lover... she was a pureblood, previously human... she died from a vampire hunter attack." she answers softly.

Nodding slowly now I knew what not to ask Eren or anyone else for that matter. "You mentioned Eren's temper... is it really that bad?" I ask out of worry. She pursed her lips together and avoided my eyes.  _Is it?!_

"W-well... we've had a few incidents... some including him nearly setting the mansion on fire." she mutters.

_I'm engaged to a time bomb!_  Then she turned to me, trying to reassure me. "It only happened a few times. He keeps himself in check, in reality, he's really sweet to those he cares for... he just stresses a lot... and sometimes he just lashes out." she explains.

"He hasn't abused anyone has he?" I ask for my own safety.

She shook her head fast. "No not at all, if he did he'd hate himself for it. If he ever laid a hand on someone he'd keep himself locked away... his own kind of punishment." she says.

Exhaling loudly as I turn away and take another sip from the bag. "But you don't need to worry (Y/N). Eren wouldn't dare harming you, or let anyone else for that matter." she reassures.

I wondered how one guy could care so much about me in such little time. It's only day one of being this  _thing_  and being around  _them_. He already cares about me for reasons I can't find explainable or logical. But there was no sense in rationalizing the unexplainable. "How long will I be here?" I ask.

Mikasa's shoulders slumped saddened by my question. "You-

The door then flew open. "Your home is being sold at this moment... your precious belongings will be here. Your home is here." Eren interrupts. Mikasa quickly took to her feet and stepped over to Eren, laying a hand on his shoulder as she seemed to calm him from his slightly angered tone.

Eren let out a soft sigh before looking over at me. "Go, tell my mother we'll be late for dinner." he mutters. Mikasa nodded then quickly left the room, she shut the door behind her.

I dropped the empty blood bag in the trash before standing up. Walking around the bed I tried to keep as much distance away from Eren as possible. "So you finally ate." he mutters.

"Well, if it wasn't for Mikasa I would have starved." I talk back.

He scuffed softly before taking a seat on the bed. I turned towards the covered window, I wanted to look out and see the view I had from my room but decided not to since it was still sunny. "So I guess all rights to making my own choices are out the window." I wonder. With arms crossed I turned slightly looking back at Eren who looked back at me.

"You still have your rights... but for your safety, your house had to be sold, Erwin is helping Hanji move right now... besides if we are to be married-

"I never agreed to marry you. What happened in the cemetery was a mistake." I interject.

With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and turned to me while leaning on the wooden pole of the canopy bed. "You may think that now but in time you'll come to accept all this-

"Like hell, I would, if this is how you think love works then you are wrong- you've skipped so many steps and just decided to stick a ring on my finger and claim me like I'm some piece of furniture you think looks pretty." I snap.

Then he took a few more steps closer, he had a hurt expression on his face from my words. "You are not some piece of furniture to me, realize that now that I'm not some playboy looking for a trophy wife to carry my children then divorce. That's not how I see you." he talks back.

"Still no matter how you see me you still don't just up and propose to someone you don't know. This isn't the old days where you can just go around arranging marriages for yourself." I argue.

"Then we will hold off on the wedding!" he yells.

I jump at his loud voice, remembering what Mikasa had said about his temper I turn forward and hold myself. "Shit... I'm sorry." he mutters. Before I knew it he dropped to his knees and had latched himself onto my waist, resting his head on my hip while his arms wrapped around my hips holding me.

"Get off!" I snap. Trying to pry him away he wasn't budging, he was too busy pouting like a child. Crossing my arms I stopped fighting him.

"I'm doing my best not to get angry... but you have to cut me some slack... I'm trying here... I'll do anything." he mutters. I felt my heart stop when the words left his mouth, not only was he acting so much like a child, he was begging me to give him a chance.

Looking down at him I watch his eyes shift up to mine. In his eyes, I could the everlasting sadness he was going through. Right then and there I wanted to give in, only because he was giving me a puppy dog face that was very much tempting. Shaking my head I look away from him and let out a sigh. "We'll see... just let me adjust." I tell him. 


	7. Watching Me

~(Y/N)~

~A Few Days Later~

 

Days passed since my arrival, I hadn't left my room since. Thankfully a bathroom was attached to my room so I wouldn't have to travel far. Occasionally the other family members would visit me wondering if I'd come with them to spend time with them. They acted like they were a normal functional family... except the only one who had yet to make an appearance was their supposed king.

As of now, it was evening, near dinner time and I was standing in front of the window looking out at the backyard. Then, there was a knock at my door, turning away from the window I watch the door open. There Eren walked in with a tray of food, walking around the bed I go to meet up with Eren.

He set the tray on the bed before looking down at me. It was usually him who would come in to serve me dinner since I refused to come to dinner right now. "It would be nice if you came to dinner... talked to the other members of the family." he says, I felt his hand nearly touch my hair. Instead of slapping his hand away I let him touch my hair.

"Not right now... I'm still trying to get used to all this-

"It's been days, the only way to adjust is to be a part of it." he argues. Turning away I walk back around the bed over to the other side, and of course, he followed close behind.

"Maybe tomorrow." I sigh, sitting on the bed I twist back slightly and pick at the food. There on the tray was a cup with blood in it, letting out a sigh I took the cup and began sipping at it.

I then felt two hands on my thighs, thinking he was doing something inappropriate I dart my head towards him. Only to find he was only laying his head in my lap like a damn puppy.

"Did you eat?" I ask. He shook his head before he tilted his head to the side. Twisting back I pull the tray closer to me and grab a piece of food. He should at least eat.

Pressing the food at his lips I tried getting him to eat some. When his head tilted upright he looked at me in confusion. "You're not hungry?" he asks.

I quickly shrugged my shoulders. "Regular food still isn't sitting with me... I'm still on a strict diet of blood... until then you can have some." I say. He nodded his head before looking at the fork, taking a bite of the food I could see his slightly tan skin turn a pale shade of red. Still, the sight of his fangs was something I was slowly getting used to, even I was getting used to my own... it felt weird when they grew longer.

After he took the bite he laid his head back down on my lap before letting out a sigh. His hand on my right thigh gently caressed up and down my thigh as if to comfort me... possibly feeling sorry I couldn't eat properly yet.

For only meeting him a few days ago, he had become rather affectionate, doing simple little things like this. But most of the time I'd tell him to leave me alone and shut him out.

Even though he had a nasty temper, he was very much like a puppy in desperate need of love. "Is there any particular reason why you believe proposing to a random stranger is smart?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well... I only do it if the individual shows up... then that really means they are willing to marry me... and with dating it has never worked for me... most women I've been with only want me for my looks... like I'm some trophy husband they can use for bragging rights... to be completely honest I never really saw myself as a trophy husband... Or a model... I'm just me." he explains eventually getting softer.

"Then just be you... how about this... we can be friends and see where it leads." I suggest. Looking at me as if I were crazy he shrugged his shoulders.

"But we're already engaged, we can do that as we go." he says.

Shaking my head I gently place my hands on his shoulders. "That's not how relationship work... before there is even any real relationship you are friends- you should know this." I say.

Starting to stand up he began to lean down. "I do, and choose not go that way." he says. Both of his hands propped up on either side of me trapping me in between, he was much larger than I was making him all the more intimidating.

"Maybe you should reconsider." I mutter. Both of my hands folded over my chest as he leaned down over me slowly.

"Maybe I want you all to myself." he says, I watched his amber eyes study my flustered face as he drew in closer. Then my hands push at his shoulders, as I slowly pushed him up I shook my head. 

"You can't... it's too fast." I say in a slightly panicked tone. Standing up straight he seemed confused.

"You seemed panicked... did I scare you?" he asks.

I then looked at him with a confused expression, now we were both staring at one another with confused looks. "You make me uncomfortable... the way you come up to me so closely acting like I'm yours when I barely know you." I explain.

Crossing his arms he shook his head in disbelief I was going here again with the whole lecture. "I'm trying (Y/N). But I can't help it I'm just so-

"Do not say you're so in love with me. You don't know me, you don't know me enough to think- even feel that way. I am here because you can ensure my safety, I still haven't agreed to marry you... so please if you want to be around me then please... don't come onto me like that." I say as I hold myself.

"You'll change your mind eventually... that mark on your neck- It's there for a reason. So don't tell me that I don't know what I'm doing." he growls, with that he charged to the door, whipping the door open he slipped from the room then slammed the door. He's angry... that's to be expected- What mark?

Turning to the bathroom door I quickly walk around the bed and into the bathroom, tilting my head to the left I didn't see the mark, so I tilted it the other way and instead found a scar from when Eren had bitten me. What the- Shouldn't that have healed by now?

 

~Eren~

 

In the study, I paced back and forth in front of the going fireplace. My mother off to the side watching me with concerned eyes. "Eren please, you need to understand she's not used to all of this, so her agree to take your hand in marriage was far-fetched anyway." She says.

I shook my head as I stopped. "She's not even trying! She wants us to be friends mother... and it's clear that she is to be with me, the mark is there-

My mother let out a sigh before walking over to me, her hands were folded in front of her. "And you're trying too hard, Eren... you don't realize how trapped she must feel. If you wish to marry her then... she needs to have some rights as well, the only way you're going to win her over is if you let her have some part of the relationship." she explains.

I was desperate, all I ever wanted was to have someone to love... And here they were, not loving me back. She then cupped my face in her hands before pulling me down slightly. "If you wish to win her heart, you need to start out as friends... go about this in a human's perspective." she advises.

Frowning slightly I nod my head in agreement. "It's not going to be easy... she's a rather difficult person." I mutter.

Bringing me in she laughed softly as she hugged me. Standing there bent forward I let my mother pat my back and continue to laugh at my sulking. "She'll come around, just you wait." she says.

Sighing softly I continue to stand there. I guess we'll have to see. "I think she'll be more open to the idea if she had her old place back or something like that." my mother then suggests.

I stand up straight and look at her confused. "Seriously? But the council will be looking for her! And we've already sold her last place... someone's already taken it." I tell her.

My mother then ruffled my hair while smiling at me. "There is the apartment in Westview-

"No, that's too far from here-

"You can materialize, the mark will tell you is she's in danger, I know it's been a while since you had been with someone but the mark has its ways of bonding you two." my mother explains.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I let out another sigh. Looking at the fire I continued to contemplate on the subject. "I'll ask her... and if she agrees then I want to send some staff with her to protect her." I say

Mother nodded in agreement as I let out a frustrated sigh. Even now... being this far I can't help but want to go to her now... As I walked out of the study I found one of the maids heading for the front door.

"Going home?" I ask.

The young lady stopped and bowed her head. "Yes sir- unless you need me to continue taking care of the fiancee." she quickly says. Smiling I shook my head and waved my left hand.

"That won't be necessary, have a good night." I tell the girl. Smiling gently she nodded and bowed once more before turning then leaving. I then turn my back to the door and begin heading up the stairs to talk with (Y/N).

 

~Abagail~

 

I came from the twin's room, as I had just put them to bed for the night. Shutting the door behind me I was then met by a young lady who had appeared from nowhere. One of my servants I assume. Clasping my hands together I looking at her curiously, she was one of the many maids I had spy on the family for me. "What is it?" I ask, thinking it was just a quick update.

Then another door opened stopping the girl from speaking. Looking to my right it was my oldest son Kane, he was coming from his room. Walking towards us I could quickly read the slightly confused expression long before I could really see his face. "I'm off hunting, don't wait up." he informs as he walks past us. His fairly long black hair flowing back as he took each step in a fast pace down the hall.

When Kane vanished I turn my attention back to the maid. Again she opened her mouth to speak but once again was stopped, but my hand rising. "Follow me." I mutter. I turn to the right and begin walking down the hall, that the very end was my office, there I would discuss my business with her.

Opening the door I stepped aside letting her enter first. After she entered I then walk in and shut the door. Locking it I turn forward looking over to her, "Now you may speak." I tell her.

I take a step past her and slowly walk around the desk until I reach my chair. Pulling out the chair, I quickly take a seat and pull myself back in towards the desk. "Eren Jaeger... he's found himself a bride... he has turned her and she does bear the markings... but she's no ordinary pureblood Miss." the maid explains.

Leaning forward on the desk I give her a confused look. "Go on." I order.

The girl seemed uncomfortable as if she were committing a horrible crime. Betraying the first family was in a way a crime, the had all the power and were feared by all vampires alike, even humans. The complete fear was just radiating off her cold dead body knowing if the family had found out what she told me, they wouldn't be merciful.

"W-well... she's... a day walker." the girl answers before letting out a shaky sigh. The first family had always been very private, having these servants of mine getting all the details helped me have some idea of what they are up to. I was usually never surprised by them.

But after hearing her words I stopped, stopped thinking, moving- Hell I would have stopped breathing. There was only one-day walking pureblood and that was Erwin Smith... but to have another... was truly an abomination.

"And Eren has already proposed yes?" I ask once more, the maid quickly nodded her head before darting her eyes to the ground.

"Have they informed the council? Surely they need to get her blood work done and have her on trial and registered." I wonder.

The maid shook her head seeming to grow more fearful. "They wish for the day walker to take this time to adjust... Grisha is planning to contact them soon-

"Well, they won't need to worry then... I'll be sure to contact one of the councilmen myself... keep an eye on them... especially the day walker." I command. Quickly nodding she folded her hands in front of her.

"Yes Miss." she mutters.

Sending her off I sat there at my desk, frustrated now. Eren was supposed to marry my only daughter... that was the plan... I'll have to do something about this. Reaching for the phone on the left side of the desk, I punch the numbers on the phone before bringing the phone to my ear.

"Euric, we've got a little issue." I answer. 


	8. Whispers

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next day, a lot more gloomy than the day before. Eren came to me the night before with a different proposal. He and I would be friends... just friends and he was allowing me to stay in the family apartment. Standing in the elevator with him, there was one other man the elevator operator, since this was a very fancy building they hired him to push the buttons for residents.

Watching the elevator operator push the 'PH' button, I quickly dart my head to Eren.  _Penthouse? I didn't know they had that much money._  Sneakily Eren slips his hand into mine and pulled me in. "We're very rich, we own many properties... this one I own for when I feel like getting away." he mutters. Pursing my lips together I forcefully yank my hand out of his in frustration.

"If we're going to be friends, then let's get one thing straight you can't grab my hand like that- and you stay out of my head." I mutter. He rolled his eyes and let out a soft scuff. Watching him do so, I felt hurt that he was being so cold to me because he couldn't get over the fact I wasn't going to marry him.

After we reached the floor, I stepped out into a small room, to my right was a single door leading outside, then in front of me was a glass white door. Eren opened it and we both entered. I found a good sized foyer before continuing into the kitchen.  At the right of us was a long hallway.

Then passed another archway was the living room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city of Westview. To my right was another door leading outside.

Walking up to the double doors leading out, I open them and step out. A large fountain sat smack dab in the middle, there were plants all around.

I follow the old cobblestone path. The warm summer air hit my skin giving me a relaxed feeling like I could lay out here all day and just sleep. Since turning my emotions had been out of whack and amplified.

Walking to the other side of the terrace was another door, walking over to the door I peek in. It was the master suite, opening the door I walk in, I then look at the wall next to the door and flip on the light. On my left was a white fireplace, the large bed in the middle of the room.

Turning to him I folded my hands in front of me. "Show me to my room?" I ask. He raised his arms and smiled gently as if he were signaling that this was my room.

"You get this room." he says. I wasn't surprised by his kindness, he had been overexerting his kind actions to make me feel more comfortable with the engagement. I had to face it, I wasn't getting out of this all that easily, the ring wouldn't be easy to get rid of much less Eren. They both appear when least expected, so I hoped to change his mind about marrying me.

"Oh... I mean- you really don't need to give up your room- this is your place and-

"(Y/N), what's mine is yours if you are to be my wi-

I turn away in frustration, I know he's trying but I truly disliked him calling me his future wife or anything romantic when I didn't feel the same. "(Y/N), I'm trying here, I want you to be happy with me... but I can't be the only one-

"Did you ever stop to think about what I want? I never asked to be turned, or to marry you- you're nice, you really are but I have my life to get back to, like work and-

I stopped when I looked back finding his hurt expression. I wanted to avoid making him angry but I didn't know how much it'd make my heart ache seeing his face contorted in so much hurt. "I'm sorry... I really can be rude sometimes." I mutter before turning away again, I couldn't bear looking at him again with that face.

"No... you're right I was too caught up with old traditions... but I knew something that night... that you were different from the other women who came to the cemetery." he mutters.

Confused I look back at him already looking at me. "What makes you think I'm so different?" I ask.

Then a soft smile tugged at his lips. "You're just as lonely as I am..." he says. My heart suddenly felt tight as he ushered those words. It was true, I didn't have anyone to spend my time with, I was so caught up in my work that all I'd do is just go home and stay in. But that doesn't change the fact that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You still have doubts... how about this, next Friday we'll go out on a date-

"No." I quickly say.

Confused he jerked his head back slightly. "Why not? You human's can be found at bars- not talk for long and arrange a date from there, I've known you for nearly a few weeks now."

Crossing my arms I flash a glare at him. "Yeah by stalking me with that shadowy figure of yours and scaring me half the time." I talk back. Honestly, he had a point, at one point in my life I was into casual dating and would be at bars setting up dates with men I had only talked to for a short amount of time. But this time, I wanted things to move slower.

The conversation took a pause there as I headed to the door leading into the hallway. Walking around I checked out some of the room, this penthouse altogether had about four rooms and two bathrooms. It was too big for just me, and I'm sure Hanji found a different place by now. Heading out into the kitchen I step up and seat myself on the tall bar stool.

Spinning it around I look back at Eren who slowly approached me. Placing his hands on my thighs he smiled gently once more. "My offer still stands... if you change your mind that is." he says.

"I'll think about it- I'm not saying yes but I'll think about it." I tell him, by telling him that his smile only grew bigger. Watching his amber eyes drift downward, they stopped just at my neck, his eyes bored at the right side of my neck, right where the mark he left was.

"I'll get going, the staff will bring your belongings up. I'll be back later and we'll have some dinner-

He quickly darted my head up to find my slight glare. "-Not as a date, more as a welcoming gift." he reassures. My shoulders slump a little as my lips perk up into a soft smile.

Nodding my head I watched as he pushed himself away and head for the door. As he got further away the more I began to feel lonely, in desperate need of his attention and presence. Before he wasn't far from reach since we were under the same roof, but here, he was slowly becoming many floors away.  _This is because of the mark? Maybe I should ask Mikasa... or Carla._

I listened in as the elevator hit each floor before stopping at the lobby. Shaking my head I turn to look out the window. I waited as the staff members began to bring up my belongings.

 

~Eren~

 

Materializing in the living room of the mansion. To my surprise almost everyone standing around there, as if they knew I'd appear here. Confused I look around at their uneasy faces. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Then my father came up to me. "Where is the girl?" he asks taking hold of my shoulder.

Giving him a confused look I start looking around. "She's at the penthouse." I mutter. Then he looked back at my mother who seemed like she was going to dematerialize there.

"Tell me what's going on." I order in an annoyed tone.

Then my mother pushed past my father and took him shoulders into her hands. "The council knows of her existence." she mutters.

Not seeing the problem I look at everyone else. "Okay? Then she can get registered-

"We didn't tell them..." my mother says.

I was becoming more confused with each passing minute of being here. "Then- then who inform-

"It was possibly someone in our staff... we best be ready for more purebloods to come after her." my father says.

_I should get back now-_  "No, we don't need to scare her, go back later tonight as you planned." father says.

Then Mikasa stepped up. "I'll go and keep an eye on her... I'll keep my mouth shut." she says, my father nodded his head just before she vanished.

_I knew she shouldn't have moved into the penthouse._  "Don't worry, (Y/N) will be safe as long as she remains there. We will question the staff and rid of whoever is giving out information... in the meantime we must make sure to keep (Y/N) safe and keep any threatening purebloods at bay." my mother says.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

In the master suite, I was busy hanging up my clothes, Eren said he went through it all so I'd have room to put my close. On the rack behind me was all his clothes left behind.  _Maybe I should have someone here with me... it feels kind of weird having this huge place all to myself... maybe I should ask hi-_

"(Y/N)!?" I hear a feminine voice call.

After hanging one shirt I head out of the closet and look into the room. There Mikasa peeked her head in, "Hi, what's up?" I question.

Walking into the room she shrugged her shoulders. "Thought I'd stop by, maybe help out." she says.

"Oh, okay sure- I did have something to ask anyway." I tell her, after thinking back to the mark on my neck and the strange feeling I got after Eren left. As she grabbed some clothes she walked into the closet with me.

"What's on your mind?" she asks, she began folding some of them and sticking them in the drawers.

Standing there I was hesitant about asking.  _Is something like this too private? Maybe I should really ask Eren about it._  "I-I was wonder about the different some of the downfalls to all these abilities I have." I say avoiding to ask the real question.

She looked over and smiled slightly. "Well, the only thing poisonous to us is Devil's Klecite." she starts.

Confused I turn to her with a brow raised. "Devil's what?" I ask.

"Devil's Klecite, it's a mixture of a plant called Devil's Gutweed and a deadly chemical- Klecite. It paralyzes us, but doesn't kill us." she explains.

Nodding my head slowly once in understanding. "Anything else? I know the sun doesn't harm us-

She then raised a finger ushering me to stop. "Day walking is restricted to the first family and very,  _very_ rare for purebloods. Other vampires will die in the sun." she explains.

"Oh." I retort sharply.

"Is something else bothering you?" she wonders, seeming to sense my aura of confusion.

My eyes quickly drifted to the ground in slight embarrassment just before shaking my head. "It's nothing- It's better I ask Eren about it." I say before brushing my hair back with the back of my hand revealing the mark.

"Ah I see- you should definitely ask Eren, he's much more experienced than I am on that." she chuckles softly. Laughing along with her I look down at the shirt I was in the middle of folding. Then my eyes shifted to the flashy large rock on my finger, decorated in diamonds wrapped in intricate pieces of metal shaped as vines and small flowers.

"This is all still so surreal to me." I mumble.

I watched Mikasa's thin hands take the shirt from me causing me to jerk my head upwards. "That's what I thought when I first found out about it... I wasn't much of a believer until I was turned." she said with a gentle smile tugging at her pale lips.

Returning the smile I go and grab another shirt. "So, tell me exactly why I'm in danger... Erwin doesn't seem like he gets in a lot of trouble with anyone." I wonder.

I watched her stuff the neatly folded cotton shirt into the drawer before closing it. "Well, the council will be wanting your blood work, which will tell us more than likely that you're a pureblood- And purebloods, they are very proud type of vampire, most of them are now aristocrats and don't take kindly to ones who were once human who should be Sreams." Mikasa begins to explain.

Tilting my head slightly puzzled by the new name of vampires she smiled before looking at her hands watching herself fold another shirt. "Sreams are half-blood vampires who mated with humans. Long ago some purebloods fell in love with humans and would mate with them which created the Sream line." she then goes on.

My lips formed an 'o' shape as I put the pieces together. "Is there any other kinds of vampires?" I ask.

She quickly nodded her head. "The lowest level of vampirism, the worst you can come across. Slairs... they are just as venomous as us originals, but like rabid animals with no self-control." she explains.

"And where did they come from?" I then ask I should have stopped myself feeling bothersome to her.

"Sreams who would turn humans would make the slairs." she says. I let out a hum in understanding before turning to grab another shirt.

"So... purebloods are the ones I should really look out for." I mutter.

She shrugged one shoulder before nodding. "They are strong, but not as strong as the first family. So you have nothing to worry about, none of us will let anything happen to you." she reassures.

Of course, I should have felt relieved but since Eren had left, I was worried- but I had no reason to... I just felt worried. "How-" I stop myself and quickly look down feeling like if I asked another question it would irritate her, I had asked enough questions as it is.

"What?" she asks in a soft caring tone.

Looking up I shook my head. "I don't want to trouble you... I've asked you a lot of questions- I wouldn't want to annoy you-

"Oh please, you're far from that. I don't mind- besides if I were you I'd be in the same position." she reassures once more, grabbing my shoulder I suddenly felt a wave of relief for only a moment.

"Okay- well- it's just I don't see how you all can care for someone you've only just met... you've taken me in without question just because I showed up to a cemetery." I say.

Then her fingers gently pieced my hair back as her eyes were locked on my neck. "You'll see that we're a very close family... we were taught at a young age to look after one another... and because Eren care's so much for you, it's our job to make sure you feel as welcome as possible. Kenny- my uncle- he's a little iffy on the situation, he's not a fan of anyone really... but he does care for family..." she says.

There was a long silence between us as she took her hand back and started placing more clothes into the next drawer. "Besides... we all sense that you're lonely... I assume you have no living family, am I right?" I ask.

I quickly nodded my head at her assumption. Although she didn't know me, she was good at reading people. After that, we both continued unpacking my things until everything of mine was out of the boxes and bags.  _I hope Eren is okay with me putting all of my things here especially in his room._

 

~Time Skip~

~Eren~

 

I stood quietly on the elevator waiting as it climbed up the building at a slow pace. I had a bouquet of flowers in my right hand and a bottle of champagne in hopes (Y/N) would be able to digest tonight's meal without blood. My heart was racing to see her again, and it had only been a few hours since I had left her. This only proved that the bond between us was growing stronger. I was starting to feel the things she felt, but only a little for now.

I watched the numbers on the screen closely, when it said 'PH' I felt my heart race a little faster. With a ding to the elevator, I quickly step out into the apartment. It was a little dark with only a few candles lighting up the foyer. The shades were down hiding the sunlight making it seem kind of romantic.  _Is she trying to seduce me already?_  Smirking I take a few more steps in, at the table I found her setting the table.

My god did she look like an angel, dressed in a white flowy, but short dress. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun with strands pulled out. She set some plates out and then placed the silverware down on the plates. Sensing me, her eyes drifted up from the table and over to me. Walking around the table quickly to meet me, her hands clasped in front of her looking innocently beautiful. "I thought I'd set the table... save us the trouble." she says before a soft smile tugged at her lips.

I nod and look around the place. "It seems you've done a little more than set the table... you trying to seduce me?" I ask bluntly.

Her face turned beat red and her head jerked down. "N-no... the sun was hurting my eyes so I closed the shades and lit some candle to light up the room a little." she rambles.

Chuckling softly I shook my head. "I'm only teasing, here for you." I say extending my hands out to give her the gifts. Taking them from my hands she looked down at the roses while setting the champagne down on the table.

Passing by her I step into the kitchen and turn on the light. Walking over to me she decided she wanted to help. "Mikasa wasn't too much of a bother was she?" I then ask.

(Y/N) shook her head and smiled. "No, she helped unpack... she's sleeping in the guest room right now." she answers. But before we could start making dinner, I hear the elevator doors open with the ding following shortly after. Filled with wonder I walk out of the kitchen and over to the foyer. There a familiar face stood in the doorway with the same old grin plastered on his face.

"Who is it-" (Y/N) asks, I extended my right hand out slightly just before feeling her abdomen.  _I should have known he shows up here..._


	9. So Much For Dinner

~Abagail~

 

In my office, I sat in the spinning chair awaiting the news of the day walking pureblood. If she were to be put on trial or left alone, I hoped for the first option.

As I was checking my emails, the doors then opened and my son Kane entered. Slowly lifting my head from my hand I shot a smile towards my son. "What's the matter, dear?" I ask.

Crossing his arms I slouched down a bit, bending one knee out. "Councilman Euric Williams is here with the full report of the day walker." he announces. Tilting my head to the side looking past Kane's figure I watched the tall dark man enter the room.

Flicking my hand in a shooing manner I sent Kane away without a word. "Good Mornin' Ms. Thorton." Euric greets as he sets his briefcase down. Leaning back slightly in my chair I look him up and down. Although I had seen Mr. Williams many times I still loved to look at him.

Although physically he was much younger looking than I was, he had the heart and soul of an old man. One of the oldest vampires, exactly 1030 years old. While his brother- the king- was at best 1040 years old. I always liked Euric of Ivan... he was much more kind.

"Good Morning Euric." I greet back, pushing myself up out of the leather chair I use the desk, supporting my weight as I balance myself on my feet.

"I would like to have the full report on the new member of our society." I say as I slowly march in tiny steps to the front of my desk. Crossing my arms over one another I lean back on my desk ready to listen. A forced smile tugged at his lips, merely only showing the tips of his enlarged fangs. Reaching for the black briefcase he flipped the locks up and slowly pulled the lid up.

There it revealed stacks upon stacks of papers. Curiously I lean forward finding the girls name right on top, Euric's slim but thin hands grasp the papers, I lean back and watch as he begins to read from them. "The results from the blood tests we did, she is 100% pureblood, not a trace of human in her like Erwin Smith... who of course slowly became 100% himself. She is also able to be in the sun for only a limited amount of time before growing exhausted." he explains.

"What about her background? Parents? Grandparents? Anyone in her line that would have been one of us? Surely she couldn't have just become fully pureblood from an original's bite." I question harshly, my tone sounded frustrated as he read the facts to me.

"No one... her family died mysteriously and she was orphaned at a young age, that matter is still being researched." he explains.

Contorted in the look of disbelief my eyes squinted at him. "Mysteriously- Does this girl know her parents? She could be adopted for all we know." I snap, it was uncivil to raise my voice at him- the prince- a man who can kill me without thinking. It was unwise of me to act in such a way to him when his brother had so much power over my life and my family's.

"Forgive me... I am not upset with you... it's just- This girl isn't supposed to be with Mr. Eren Jaeger... he is supposed to marry-

"Your daughter Fae, yes I know. But must I remind you Mr. Jaeger is entitled to make his own decisions- you, however, must respect his wishes if he doesn't want to claim your daughter as his bride. It'd be best to not push this proposal, no matter how desperate you are for money." Euric warns.

My eyes darted to another part of the room, glaring at inanimate objects instead of Euric. I let out a sharp huff while standing there.  _This is unfair... that girl can't possibly be 100% pureblood if she were previously human... it just isn't possible._  "Is that all?" I ask.

Euric nodded his head before shutting the briefcase. Curling his fingers around the gold handle he lifted it up off the chair. "There are plenty of opportunities for Fae... I'm sure of it, she's a beautiful girl, I can't imagine she'd have a hard time finding a husband." he reassures,  _Please, social anxiety is just radiating off that girl... it'd be easier to get rid of the damn day walker and take Eren at the first chance. Something I should've done a long time ago._

I bid Euric farewell before shutting the black oak wooden door. Turning back I look at my desk puzzled...  _If you want something done right... do it yourself._  With that, I release the silver nickel handles and stride over to my desk getting back to work on my latest plans...

 

~The Night Before~

~(Y/N)~

 

Eren shielded me from the man in the foyer... by his expression, it seemed he was familiar with the tall dark haired man. The man shot over Eren in an intimidating way... he looked about 6' and could clearly see over Eren's head. "E-euric... what brings you by?" he asks. The man drew in closer and looked over Eren's shoulder, his silver bluish eyes piercing down at me in fascination.  _He knows, doesn't he?_  Then an innocent smile pulled at his lips revealing the tips of his fangs.

"Why I'm here to finally meet the newest member of the family." he says in a rather high tone.

Eren began to slowly back away pushing me along with him. "You've come to collect her haven't you- I won't let you take her!" he barks, within the short time we've known each other Eren has expressed himself in many ways- now he was simply being territorial over me.

The man named Euric slapped a firm hand down on Eren's shoulder before squeezing it gently. I could feel the slight breeze from when his hand came down. "Please Eren, no need to act like such a guard dog- I'm not taking her- In all seriousness I received a call from an angry mother expressing her concerns that a new vampire hasn't been registered... so I thought I'd take it upon myself to formally introduce myself and have her registered." Euric explains, his voice now was much deeper and more serious.

I was getting an unsettling vibe from this man as if I shouldn't trust him. Eren's head turned slightly looking back at me with worry. "Fine... but I'm not leaving her side." he says, there was a slight growl in his voice almost as to threaten him if he brought me any harm.

Eren took a step to the left off to the side no longer shielding me, oh how I had wished he didn't move. Out of my own fear my left hand latched onto Eren's right- my eyes glanced over for a mere second seeing his surprised expression by my movements.

When my eyes left him I look back at the man standing in front of me. My eyes darted down at the briefcase he clutched in his left hand then back up at him. "Now Miss I'll need to take a blood sample- not much- but enough... and I'll need some information to put on your registry." he explains.

Looking over at Eren I searched his face for any sign telling me I shouldn't do it. But he simply nodded his head signaling that it was okay. "Don't worry, this is something every new vampire is required to do... it's our way of keeping track of all the vampires out there." he explains.

Ushering me to the dining table I step over and pull out my chair. Everyone else joined me as I underwent a form of interrogation. I was to give my; social security number, weight, height, birthday and many other facts. Each answer was carefully detailed on a form Euric brought with him. Following after the questions were drawing of my blood. Euric pulled the syringe from his bag and took my wrist into his hands.

My eyes would occasionally dart over to Eren who kept a close watch on Euric- he looked as if he were ready to pounce. His eyes were cold and threatening- almost to warn Euric of the consequences.

But Eren's touch sent a different message- more signs of worry and complete care went into his touch as he gently held my hand. It was soothing, making me feel at complete ease when I wasn't looking at Euric. I bet Eren could sense the uneasiness I felt when I looked over at Euric.

After he had taken a fair amount of my blood he slipped the cap on and placed it neatly in the bag. Standing from the chair he smiled down at me, "You're one lucky girl (Y/N). Eren will make a fine husband for you..." he stopped and looked down at Eren with a serious expression.

"Eren- might I have a word... in private?" he asks. As we both stood up Eren nodded his head silently. His hand still entangled with mine, as he stepped away from his chair.

"It was a pleasure meeting you (Y/N). I hope to see you soon." Euric says.

Nodding I force a smile upon my lips watching as he walks around me and towards the elevator. Eren looked back at me and flashed a guilty looking smile as if he hated seeing me go through what I did. "I'll be back." he mutters.

I watched as Eren's hand slipped from mine... I had missed the feeling instantly. Eren marched over to the hallway with Euric as they disappeared when they took a left, into the master bedroom. Quietly stepping up I leaned against the corner to listen in on the conversation. It was wrong of me but I did it anyway.

 

~Eren~

 

Stepping into the master suite I crossed my arms. Glancing back I could sense (Y/N) listening in. Shaking my head I turn back to Euric with a stern expression.  _So much for dinner tonight._  "What do you want?" I ask in an unkind tone.

He scuffed then softly chuckled amused by my actions. "The mother who contacted me was Ms. Thorton... you made an agreement to take her daughter's hand." he reminds. Rolling my eyes I tilted my head to the side.

"That was before I found (Y/N)...Ms. Thorton would surely understand." I say.

Euric stepped closer, his eyes looking past my head for a split second. "Yes... but she's a very powerful woman... I assure you I'll remind her tomorrow of her place and that she shouldn't proceed to pester you... but if she steps out of line she's all yours." he mutters, he seemed to try and keep his voice down to make sure (Y/N) couldn't hear... but I'm afraid her hearing is just as good as mine.

"That's really reassuring... go on- get out of here." I mutter, as I said that I felt horrible... not for kicking Euric out but for what (Y/N) could have heard. As Euric vanished I let out a long sigh. Turning out of the room I walk a little way and turn, there I could see into the kitchen from the other end of the hall, there (Y/N) was standing in the middle.

Walking out into the hallway, I watched her back away. I didn't sense fear from her... more of anger and hurt.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"So do you make it a habit to jump from one engagement to the next? Or is she just a last resort if I don't follow through?" I question.

Eren let out another sigh as his shoulders slumped. "It's not like that...

I disregarded his statement and turned to him flashing a cold glare. "Do you not know how important an engagement is? Let alone marriage? It's not something you constantly jump from one to the next." I snap.

He slowly approached me, reaching for me seeking to comfort me. Backing away I shook my head. "Do not touch me, you may have turned me and allowed me to move in here, but you do not have me!" I yell.

Eren then bit his lower lip, seeming to grow frustrated by my retaliation. "You're misunderstanding all of this." he says.

"No, I understand you perfectly." I growl I continue to back away, all the way into the dining table. I watch his expression slowly grow darker as he drew in closer.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it was a long time ago... and I never went through with it." he explains.

Spinning away from him I place my hands on my head when I shock of pain. "We should postpone this date... I can't even look- let alone be around you right now." I groan.

Then his shoes quickly tapped against the floors. "I love-

"No, you don't! You can't love someone you've just met!" I shout as I spin back around to look at him. I watch his eyes become cold... and the room became warm... really warm.

"Do not provoke me (Y/N)... my feelings for you are real..." he growls, his aura was dark and unwelcoming making me step back more. Before I knew it a fire erupted in the kitchen at the stove. Rushing over I slap the lid down on the pot that was lit up in flames, cutting off the oxygen from the flames. Stopping the fire before it could spread.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" I snap, overcome with a lot of anger my fangs enlarge for no particular reason other than being angry. But I was scared to, terrified he'd burn the place down and leave me in it.

His eyes widen in shock at what he had done, then his face contorted in worry and guilt. Charging me for me I quickly grab the knife from the rack and point it to him. I would have told him to leave, but seeing as this was his place he had every right to be here. My heart began to ache as I pointed the knife at him, it felt wrong but I didn't want him to touch me.

"Put the knife down, and let's talk." he says now in a calm tone. Instead, I drop the knife I rush around him, now I was able to run if need be. As he turned slightly, he put on a guilty looking smile.

"I don't want to be around you right now..." I mutter.

Nodding his head silently as he turned to the elevator. "I'll go for now." he mutters. He stopped and took one final long look at me before hightailing it to the elevator. Watching him step into the man to his right pressed the button, as the metal doors slide together shutting in the middle. For once I felt relieved to be alone. Going to check on Mikasa I walk over to the second door on the right after blowing out the candles in the living room.

As I slowly push the door open I find the room empty.  _I guess she left._  Shutting the door I begin to head into the bedroom. Entering the room, I shut the door behind me then leaned against it letting out a sigh.  _So much for dinner._   


	10. Morals

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed as I kept myself in the apartment. I wasn't going back to work until next week thanks to Erwin. I stood in the living room with a glass full of blood while looking out. It was raining, hard and I watched as the droplets slid down the window.

Eren had come over, he had been for the past few days although we wouldn't speak. We were still in somewhat of a fight since the other night. I lift the cup to my mouth and take a quick gulp. I've been keeping a healthy diet of blood but never tested if it was good enough to start eating normal food again.

Eren would only come unless the bond was becoming too much for him. I, on the other hand, did my best to ignore it. But I had to admit, when he did come over I felt a little better. "You know... maybe we should go to the fundraiser Erwin is hosting... It won't be for a few more weeks but it'll be fun." I hear him suggest.

The tone of his voice made me feel at ease, part of me wanted to hear him talk forever. But the other part, the more realistic part that wasn't suffering some form of Stockholm syndrome wanted to tell him to leave me alone. I listen to each of his shoes tapping against the floor, slowly growing closer to me.

His hands clap down onto my upper arms gently just before squeezing them in a comforting way. Extending my hand out slightly I offered him the cup seeing if he needed to feed. His hands curl around the cup over my fingers, with my hand still holding the cup he brought it to his lips and took a gulp.

When he had finished he pushed the cup back down to me. Then he began to lean down on me, his lips slightly puckered as if he were to kiss my head. Leaning in the opposite direction I still wasn't all too happy with him. A slight frown appeared after he found me moving away.

Then his other hand gently swept through my hair. "I am sorry you know... truly... you were never a last resort or another woman to get me out of a marriage... I only want you... I know my past may put a damper on things... but I would never lie to you." he says.

I turn my head away and go back to watching the raindrops on the window. I knew I couldn't give into him so easily, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't love him, I know I didn't but every bone in my body was feeling differently since he turned me I never truly felt myself... I was in a constant battle with my body, my mind would say one thing but my body said another. "This mark... you said it's some kind of bond right?" I ask.

Eren's eyes drifted down at me, soon looking over to the mark he left. Smiling, I watch his hands rise and reach for me. The back of his fingers gently caressed the mark on my neck, it gave me a slight rush when he touched me, but then again I always got that when he touched me. "Yeah, it helps me know how you're feeling... and vise versa. I'm sure you've noticed how it affects you when I leave your side. It's like a constant emptiness when I'm away... I'm sorry if you suffer the same." he apologizes.

My hand then quickly rushed to his, curling my fingers around his hand that gently cupped the side of my neck. "It's just- it's strange... I almost feel like my body isn't my own... there is this constant aching everywhere... I don't know why-

"Oh that- ha well." he interrupts, looking up to meet his eyes I find him blushing fiercely.

"What?" I ask.

With his free hand he scratched the back of his neck, his expression flustered. "W-well... usually after a vampire is marked... sometimes it's a sign of sexual need-

I slap him away and scoff. "You're joking!" He laughed uncomfortable before shaking his head.

"But I'm sure the reason why your body doesn't feel your own is because you're fighting the bond...but the aching and such is more of a need for sexual contact." he answers.

_I'm so glad I didn't have Mikasa explain this to me... that would have been one helluva conversation._ I held myself while keeping my eyes locked to the floor in embarrassment at the fact this whole time I had just been extremely horny.

Eren chuckled a little more, which in the end made me laugh a little as well. "Is there anything else I should know?" I chuckle.

He walked back up to me and took my left hand into his, his eyes glued to the fine jewelry that was stuck to my finger. "You must know that bonded vampires get very jealous over their spouses... you may not think you will but if you caught me speaking to another woman you'd surely have a fit or at least want to rip out her throat." he explains.

"You'd be the same I assume." I question.

He quickly nodded his head. "You must've not noticed the other night in front of Euric... god- when he held your wrist I was ready to rip his head off..." he answers. I had tried so hard to forget that horrible night... but I guess he was right he did act rather protective... even Euric seemed to notice... but who was Euric anyway?

Squeezing Eren's hand I dart my head back up. "Who is Euric anyway? You seemed afraid of him when he came by?" I ask.

He seemed uneasy when I asked, his hand shook in mine just a little. "He's a member of our family... Ivan's brother. And the only reason why I looked so afraid is because he has no regards for what's not his... let alone taking things that aren't his. And he is the second oldest vampire making him much stronger than I am." he explains.

I nodded my head once in understanding just before turning back to the window. I felt him squeeze my hand gently as he let out a soft chuckle. "If you have any other questions pertaining that... I can answer them for you." he says.

I did have a few more questions but was now uncomfortable to talk about it knowing that most of it would probably relate to some sort of sexual need. "You feel all of this too right?" I ask.

He nodded his head. "That's why I tend to get a little grabby... it keeps me at ease... it's relaxing." he says. My eyes trailed down at our entangled hands, he was right. The feeling was relaxing...

 

~Fae~

 

I walked into my mother's office, as the doors opened I took a step in. "What is it you need?" I ask.

There in the center of the room was my eldest brother, Kane. "Ah, good morning dear come- stand next to Kane I have something to discuss." mother answers. Standing beside Krane I clasp my hand out in front of me.

"I'm going to need your help. Eren Jaeger has found himself a new little toy and I want to get rid of her." she says. Looking at her in disbelief I was about to tell her no, and to leave them alone. Doing this could get her or us killed.

"What must we do mother." Krane then asks.  _Figures... he's such a mama's boy._

Mother's eyes drifted over to Krane as a devious smile tugged at her lips. "For now nothing, right now the family will be expecting an attack. Just keep a close watch on her and when the time is right I want you to snatch her and hide her away... then we'll go from there." she tells us.  _Don't tell me she plans on killing the day walker..._

"I will do my best mother." Krane says as he tilted his head down slightly.

"Good, Fae I expect you to do your best and make Eren fall in love with you." my mother's head darted over to me as she said that. I didn't make any movement showing I'd agree or disagree, although on the inside I was shaking my head fast and screaming no at her.

"You both can go now." she mutters before looking over to her computer screen. Usually, with mother it was quick little meetings in her office, Krane and I would usually look after our three other siblings. Walking to the door I flash an unpleasant glare his way.

As we walked out of the office we both let out a sigh. "Don't look at me like that sister... it's just business- besides that day walker showed up out of nowhere. Aren't you the least bit upset Eren has changed his mind?" Krane asks.

I shook my head and scuffed. "No! He has the right, we were not properly engaged and I do not care for him enough to worry about this girl... I would just leave them alone. And not do everything mommy tells you." I insult.

He stopped and flashed a deadly glare my way, almost to warn me if I pushed further. "That's the difference between you and me, I do what I'm told without question even if it hurts people-

"At least I have morals, what mother is asking could get us all killed. It's an act of treason. If Eren and his fiancee have already bonded do you know how dangerous he and his family could be? Much less the female herself." I talk back.

Krane let out a sigh of annoyance to my words, disregarding the facts- the hard cold facts that if he were to go about this and kidnap Eren's fiancee Eren wouldn't be merciful to this family. "Fine, I'll do all the work- like always while you sit in your room all day painting those pointless paintings." he growls. With that he took off down the hall in a fast pace walk, he looked as if he were to charge something but by the time he reached the end of the hall he vanished.

Sighing softly I quickly head to my room, my hand covered part of my face while my fingers gently rubbed at my forehead. Entering my room I found the twins sitting on my bed. Draven laid on the bed with a book tightly holding a large book in his hand. While his twin Damien was at the easel, I had been teaching him how to paint.

I had him working on a landscape painting and learning how to do an impressionistic painting like Monet. "Is this good Fae?" Damien asks me. Stepping up behind him I gently clap my hand down on his left shoulder.

"Yes, maybe go in a little lighter here." I say pointing at a corner of the canvas. The twins were very good kids and smart at that as well. Much more kind than Jett or Kane... and frankly a lot smarter.

Jett didn't bother listening to mother, he had his own thing going and typically was by himself. And me, I never tell people how I really feel... even when I know something is wrong.

 

~Mikasa~

 

I slowly made my way down the hall, heading over towards the courtyard. As always it remained cloudy in Amberhill. There were not many days throughout the year when it'd be sunny.

When I had reached the courtyard I heard yelling.  _Oh jeez... sounds like Kenny and Levi._  Walking past the archway I find the two yelling at each other. "You don't realize how stupid you're being! She's human you idiot if the council were to know of this- you both would be as good as dead-

"Then so be it! She needs me Kenny, and I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to live my life! You've done that enough already!" Levi snaps back. When I had come up to them Levi vanished, materializing... probably back home where he'd cool down.

My cousin wasn't much of a family man. "I swear the more that boy gets older, the stupider his brain becomes." Kenny sighs.

"Must you be so hard on him though? His only friend is Erwin- hell he doesn't come to family dinners anymore because he feels misunderstood by us-

"Tch, he should really reconsider the importance of family." Kenny mutters, he stepped past me making his way inside. Spinning around to watch him leave, I was about to say something I know I shouldn't.

"Says the man who left his mother to die at the hands of Valentina." I call. He stopped in his tracks and darted his head back flashing me a glare, to warn me not to speak of such times where he allowed his sister to die a horrible death. Valentina- Levi's ex-wife- killed his mother, for what the reason was remains a mystery to all of us.

Kenny vanished from sight back inside leaving me on my own. Walking up to the fountain a sudden wave of relief fled over me as I listen to the water falling. Since (Y/N) had come into the family days became restless... Grisha and Carla were beginning to plan the wedding. Although I hoped (Y/N) would soon fully accept Eren's proposal considering the downfalls.

It was nice to finally have someone I could think of as a sister. Instead of being surrounded by a bunch of rather brainless and rude men. Carla was nice to be around when she wasn't away traveling with Grisha which was a lot of the time. So I was glad to have a new sister coming into the picture.


	11. Miserable

~(Y/N)~

 

On the marble floors of Eren's kitchen was colored with my bloody vomit mixed with food I once loved. I stood there letting out a shaky sigh while Eren wiped my lips with the once white rag. "What if I can't eat human food? It's been nearly a week." I croak.

His face was contorted in concern and guilt. He gently pushed me back, keeping me at a fair distance from the mess I made. "It's different for others. It took me months to keep down human food. All you can do is keep feeding." he says.

I took the rag from his hand and began cleaning myself, that was until he turned and knelt down to the floor. He began cleaning up the mess I made, quickly I rush in beside him and help, it was the least I could do since I threw up all over his floor. Even if I didn't feel great, he stopped and looked at me curiously before grabbing my shoulders.

"Stop, I got this, you go take a bath and wash up." he orders. Part of me nearly listened to him, but I shook my head.  _It's just the bond._

"I want to help, it's my fault." I bark back.

He sat there silently looking at me, seeming a little frustrated by my stubbornness. I couldn't help it, I was naturally stubborn. Eren then exhaled loudly before taking my hand, standing up I stood up with him. Then suddenly he marched towards the bathroom, he was just as stubborn as I was which only made things worse at times.

Standing in the doorway he pushed me into the bathroom gently. "Don't make me come in there- If I have to I'll wash you myself and I know you'd hate me for it so I suggest you do it before I do." he warns.

Seconds after the words left his mouth a slight blush spread across my face like wildfire. I was tempted to stand there and see if he'd actually go through with it, but he was right, I would hate him for it but only temporarily. His amber eyes bored into my (e/c) ones, walking up to the door I take hold of the knob but don't close the door just yet.

"Can you get a bag ready for me, please? I'm still hungry." I mutter. Then I watched his lips tug up into a genuine smile, he seriously was like a dog happy to see his owner and was happy no matter what. Nodding he then backed off the door frame allowing me to shut the door.

 

~Eren~

 

I walked away from the closed door, hearing the water running I head back into the kitchen and begin cleaning up. (Y/N) wasn't the only one to feel horrible about this, it hurt me knowing she couldn't eat normal food yet, I hated seeing her sick. Watching her suffer made me suffer even more.

_God, how long has it been since I felt this?_  I knew that she was going back to work tomorrow, and I was tempted to accompany her to make sure she would be alright. I knew Abagail and her family well, especially Fae since we had gone to the same school together. Her mother liked to believe she ran the whole Pureblood society. I feared that more purebloods would come after (Y/N) because of that fact... Abagail isn't gonna let me off so easily.

After cleaning up in the kitchen I then head over to a nearby cabinet and grab a glass cup. With it I set it on the counter then walk over to the fridge, in the way back hidden in an orange juice carton was the blood I stored. I always kept two cartons and put a red large dot on the one containing the blood so I wouldn't be confused.

Grabbing out the one containing the blood I fill up the glass halfway for (Y/N) to drink when she came out. Twisting the cap back on tightly I turn and place the carton back in the fridge.

By the time I had closed the door to the fridge the water stops. I listen in as the glass door slides open, she was now just getting out of the shower. I stood there waiting patiently when the door finally opened steam came out after being trapped in one hot room.

It was like she was walking out of a dream of mine, her body was covered in my silk red robe, her hair damp and cascading down on her shoulders. Even if she wasn't dressed up she still looked like a goddess. As she made her way into the kitchen I stood there doing my best to contain myself, but the closer she got the more excited I became.

She stopped just in front of me and took the glass from my hand, her fingers gently brushed against mine as she grasped the cup. As she took a sip she then let out a sigh after leaning back against the counter looking towards the window. I could feel that she was still upset about not being able to eat human food, I could feel the sadness and anger radiating off of her.  _Good thing she can't set things on fire, or freeze things._

I knew how conflicted she was, loving and hating the blood at the same time but she did it to survive. With a sigh she looked down at the cup that was now half full, now feeling bold I push myself away from the counter and open my arms slightly. I waited until she looked over, her expression didn't change much her brow tugged up slightly she was wondering what I was doing- even I questioned it because I knew she'd reject it. I was hoping to embrace her even if it was just this once. I was so ready for her to snap at me or tell me that it was too soon.

But she let out another soft sigh and turned to me, she set the cup down on the counter before rushing into my arms as if to seek shelter. Her arms wrapped around my waist gently and her palms rested flat on my back. Her head turned to the left and pressed into my chest, I was utterly surprised, she had never done anything like this before- she'd sometimes run her fingers through my hair but that was it. She was typically hostile and always rejecting me.

Slowly and cautiously I wrap my arms around her small body scared that she'd pull away too fast out of fear. But she didn't leave, she was completely still and calm like my touch had somehow erased her worries.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

With everything that's happened in the past week I really needed this. Even if it was this bond I had with him I still felt completely relaxed, his arms shielded me in the warmth he was providing. I had been so stressed since meeting him but it all seemed to vanish the minute his arms wrapped around mine.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours, but once he released me his hands gently grasped my shoulders and pushed me back slowly. Looking up I found Eren with a big smile tugging at his lips. I guess by doing this it made him happy, I guess he needed that too.

"I'm gonna get some sleep- you can stay the night if you want to." I say as I slowly back out of his reach.

He nodded slowly before looking towards the windows. "I actually should get home, I promised Armin I'd help him study- he's gotta get another Ph.D." Eren says.

I nodded in understanding. "That's fine-

"But I can stay if you want to." he then interjects.

I smile shyly before shaking my head. "It's fine, you go help Armin. Maybe another time." I say. Before I knew it he had disappeared out of sight without a word, which was fine I was too tired to care if he left abruptly. Heading back to the glass I take the last gulp then place the dish in the sink.

Then I took off to the master suite. Swinging open the double French doors I quickly enter the dark room then shut the doors again. Taking a right turned I walk towards the walk-in closet. I didn't really feel like putting pants on, and I didn't have any large t-shirts so I didn't bother looking at my side.

It felt strange looking at Eren's side, he had gotten rid of a lot of his clothes to make room for me. Sifting through his many t-shirts I came across just a normal dark green one. Pulling it off the rack I hold it up to my chest to see if it was long enough to cover me.

Thankfully Eren was much larger than I was, so the shirt would definitely cover. Remaining in the closet I quickly slip out of the robe and throw the t-shirt over my head. Picking the robe up from the ground I walk over and hang it on the back of the closet door before exiting the closet all together. Shutting the door behind me I then hightail it to the king-sized bed.

Climbing onto the right side closest to the window, I slip under the covers and lean back on the pillows. Resting my head on the soft expensive pillows I let out a sigh before I closed my eyes I grab my phone that sat on the nightstand. I made sure my alarms were set for tomorrow since I was finally going back to work. When I found that my alarms were properly set I shut off my phone and set it back down on the nightstand.

I then turned to the left and laid on my side facing away from the window. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 

~Time Skip~

~Eren~

 

After a few hours of studying with Armin, I decided to go back to the apartment to check on (Y/N). Materializing into the master bedroom I figured she'd already be fast asleep. As I appeared in the corner of the room my assumptions proved right, she was on the right side of the bed sleeping soundly.

Quietly I made my way up to the bed, my footsteps were so quiet that not even she could hear even with her heightened hearing. When I was now just standing next to her I noticed the dark green tint that covers her. Leaning down slightly I could smell my typical cologne on it signaling that she was wearing one of my shirts.

Standing back up straight I smirk gently at the fact she chose one of my shirts instead of her own. As much as I wanted to sleep beside her, I knew she'd freak out finding me there. With my pointer and middle finger, I gently move away the strand of hair that was out of place.

It's funny how fast I had fallen for her- even without the bond I was so deeply attached to her. Even if she denies it and constantly tells me it's wrong, I can't help but believe it feels right.

Any normal being would take their time before realizing it but I was a hopeless romantic. But with this bond, it only intensified the feelings I held for her, in hopes she'd accept it and marry me. Part of me would remain miserable knowing it'd take time for her to accept, but all I can do is wait and hope.


	12. Denial Will Get You Nowhere

~(Y/N)~

 

Finally, a semi normal morning I hadn't woken up to Eren making me breakfast- not that I didn't mind. Waking up to the alarm beeping in my ear I shot up from my spot and quickly grabbed my phone. Dismissing the alarm I then hop out of the bed and walk over to the closet.

Swinging open the door I step in and grab a business like dress out. Since it was my first day back I wanted to look professional. With the dress in hand I then exit the closet and take a right turn making a beeline for the master bathroom.

I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and dressed for the day. Checking my wrist watch I found I had a little under a half an hour, so I decided to kill some time by making breakfast.

Walking to the French double doors I head down the hall until I came to the living room and kitchen area. At the end of the hall it opened up into the kitchen and the dining table in the middle, in there I found no one other than Eren. He was setting plate on the table while the food was cooking.

_Looks like he still made me breakfast._  He stood up and smiled before turning towards the food. "Of course, it's become a routine. I want to make sure you're eating enough- if you'd like I can make you a lunch-

I raise my hands and slowly approach the dining table. "That's okay, I'll just find something on my break." I tell him. I would have scolded him for reading my thoughts but there wasn't much I could do about that right now. Sitting down in the chair I scooch up slightly and cock my head slightly.

"So what are your plans for today?" I ask him.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to me, his cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment. "Well... since I don't have anything going on... I was... thinking I could... you know hang out here and wait for you to come home." he rushes the end of his sentence hoping I wouldn't catch it, but I did.

I give him a look of slight disbelief and annoyance. "Really? Won't you get bored? You don't need to wait-

"I want to!" he shouts, jumping slightly I then face forward and look down at my empty plate.  _Well damn, fine._  Instantly he regretted raising his voice at me, stopping all together he rushed to my side and fell to his knees. Resting both hands on my thighs he flashed me his famous puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned away hoping to ignore the urge to turn back and forgive him. But I knew that if he wanted to be my friend- or whatever, he'd need to control his temper. "I'm sorry... I'm just tired." he sighs.

"Then go sleep, I can handle breakfast... but still you didn't need to yell." I mutter the last part.

I then felt his arms wrap around my waist and out of instinct I whip around and back hand him hard. He jolted back and his left hand began to rub his cheek that was beginning to turn a pale shade of red. "S-sorry." he stutters. I quickly got up from the chair and took a step back.

"It's okay- I was... You know what? I'm just gonna get to work- I'll see you later." I say. With that I headed for the door, I couldn't deal with him right now especially when I had more important things to deal with like work. Now that I was behind I wanted to make it up to Erwin... my vampire boss.

As I entered the elevator I watch Eren run towards the shutting doors. I felt bad for slapping him, but I was still not used to all the affection. Most of it didn't surprise me, but I still needed to make sure he didn't get carried away.

_I'll apologize later, just worry about work._  That's what I kept telling myself as the guilt built up inside me, with this guilt it made me want to return and tell Eren how sorry I was.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At work, I had come up with about half a page of an article I had been working on. With one arm propped on the desk I rest my head on my hand as I sit there wondering what to write next, but with the sun bothering me it was hard to get work done.

So, I get up from my desk and turn to the window where I shut the shades. Then turning back I watched my door open, it was Hanji, her head peeked in. Turning to face her I stood there waiting as she entered. "Hey." I greet.

"Hi... so this is odd." she says.

I nod and laugh softly. "Yeah, look I'm sorry about leaving the house-

She raised her hand signaling me to stop. "It's fine, Erwin got me moved into a really nice apartment close by. What about you? How are things- Oh my god!" she nearly shrieks, she rushes up to me and takes my left hand into hers.

She admired the large rock that was basically glued to my finger. "You're engaged?!" she asks.

I slip my hand back and shrug my shoulders. "I-It's complicated." I tell her.

Hanji crossed her arms and looked at me as if I was crazy. "What's so complicated about an engagement? If you said yes then what's so complicated?" she asks.

_You have no idea Hanji._  I came in close so I could whisper to her. "Can you keep this between you and me?" I ask.

She nodded immediately after. "I don't know if you know but... Erwin is a vampire- and so is Levi- And, my  _fiancee_  turned me... so I was forced into an engagement that's why it's complicated." I explain to her, she looked at me seriously.

"I already know about Levi and Erwin but what? An arranged marriage? And you're a-

She stopped and turned as we both hear the door open. Looking at the door I watched as Erwin popped his head in as if he knew what we were talking about- I wouldn't doubt if he did know. "Hanji- the meeting is starting." Erwin reminds her.

She nodded then turned to me. "We'll talk later okay?" she asks. Nodding my head I watch her and walk away, as she was walking out another man appeared- it was Eren, as he allowed Hanji out she looked back and smirked at me.

Afterwards Eren leaned against the doorframe and smiled at me. Then with his left hand, he lifted up a lunch bag. I watched as he shut the door, walking over to him I go to grab the bag only for him to raise it higher out of my reach. I flash him an annoyed glare before continuing to attempt in reaching it. But with each time he would only go slightly higher until it was physically impossible for me to reach it, even when standing on my tiptoes.

Crossing my arms I continue to glare at him. "Eren, please." I say. He then turned his head slightly to the side and with his free hand, he tapped on his cheek, signaling for me to kiss it.

Rolling my eyes I pushed at his face making sure he wouldn't trick me into kissing him on the mouth. Getting up on my tip toes I gently peck his cheek then stand normally before taking the bag once he lowered his arm. I guess that could be my apology since that was the same cheek I backhanded earlier today.

I turned away and opened the bag, along with some food was a couple of blood bags. Just looking at the food I was feeling a little nauseous, so I didn't even bother trying to eat normal food.

Taking out the two bags I hide one in my laptop bag then hold the other while handing him the lunch bag back. "You're not gonna try and eat?" Eren asks.

I shook my head and began sipping at the bag. I watched as Eren walked around me and over to my desk, there he set the lunch bag down and sat in my chair. He looked at my computer thankfully it was my work computer but he could still see my crap writing.

Walking over to him I stood behind the chair watching as he read through the document. There wasn't much but I could tell he was interested, "Is this it?" he asks, then look up at me. I nod in response, I was having some writer's block, and with the topic, it was a little difficult. I would usually put it into my perspective then in the perspective of believers- but there was no real hard evidence of ghosts. There were many who believed and others who had scientific explanations.

Nowadays things like this could easily be edited to look real but aren't, so it makes it difficult to tell and be able to write about it from a believer's point of view. "For now hopefully... but I can't really think of anything else other than doing research on a famous ghost which I don't really wanna do." I tell him.

"You could have an interview with someone who's encountered ghosts." Eren suggests. It wasn't too bad of an idea, I shrugged my shoulders and considered the idea.

"Maybe, but I'll need some more time then." I tell him.

He leaned in my chair and smiled seeming content that he sort of helped me with my work. Looking up at me he continued to smile, his fangs protruding past his lips slightly. "Maybe I should apply for a job here... we could work together."

"Maybe..." I mutter.

Eren stood up from my chair and stepped aside. "Well I'm gonna go grab some water." he says. He took off towards the door while I took a seat. As he opened the door he stepped out and shut the door again.

Sitting there I tried to look at online stories posted by people who've had encounters in hopes to find someone I could interview. But as time passes by I noticed that Eren hadn't come back in a while. The vending machine wasn't that far from my office so I can't imagine it'd take him that long to find it.

I got up from my chair and headed to the door, once I reached it I took hold of the silver knob and pulled it down then pulled my door inward. I stick my head out and look out the hall, first to my left then to my right. At the end of the hall by Levi and Erwin's offices was the vending machine, standing in front of it was Eren and my co-worker Petra.

Petra was a very flirtatious woman, any good looking man who came to this building would immediately be targeted by Petra. At least that's what I've noticed the few days of working here before everything happened.

Usually, I'd just ignore the girl and let her go about her business. But seeing the way she was staring at Eren, her body language. It signaled to be a little more than just friendly. And I despised her for it, everything in my body told me to go up there and rip her damn throat out.

But I didn't move, my feet were planted firmly on the ground. I had to hold myself back while I watched Eren talk to Petra. With my hand clutching the crown molding around the door I glared at them. I tried shutting my eyes and turning away but it was like the image of those two were engraved in my head.

Finally, after all the torture of standing there looking at them, I finally slip back into my office and shut the door. Turning away I head back to my desk, standing just in front of it I then hear the door open then shut again. "Well, the vending machine is broken."

I didn't say anything, not that there was anything to say to that. Stepping around my desk I take a seat back in the chair and keep an eye on the screen. Meanwhile, Eren roamed around my still vacant office. Since starting I had been slowly adding to the furniture. So far I just had my desk, chair and a small bookcase for now. "So about applying for the-

"I don't think you should." I interrupt, looking up from my laptop I stare intensely at him as he looks back at me. He stood over by the small bookcase and turned towards me with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks, immediately sensing that something is wrong. I stand back up and scuff at him.

"Yeah... peachy." I say.

He took a couple steps over toward my desk and stopped. "You're acting hostile- did I do something?" he asks. Again I walk around my desk to meet him, the confidence I had to fight him was slowly diminishing as I grew closer.

After stopping just in front of him I let out a soft sigh, my eyes drifting up to meet his.  _Don't let him in._   _You got this._  He was hitting me with his famous puppy dog eyes, he knew I couldn't say no or stay mad when he did that. So I quickly dart my eyes down before he could make me change my mind.

"Why don't you just go home... I have work to do." I say in a harsh tone. Shutting my eyes all I could see was the image of him and Petra together, which fed into my anger more.

He grabbed my shoulders and I darted my head up, backing out of his hand I flashed an angry glare at him. "Go!" I snap. His lips weighed down into a frown after he nodded and looked to the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry." he mutters, even though he didn't know what he needed to be sorry for. As he exited out of the door part of me wanted to run after him and beg him not to go, but I had to remain in control of my  _normal_  feelings. So, I went back to work until four.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood on the elevator with my laptop in my hand and a bag of food... for Eren. Watching the numbers counting up I felt more anxious when it finally reached the penthouse. The elevator made a loud ding while the doors opened.

Stepping out into the little sitting area I walk forward towards the front door where I opened the doors. I entered the apartment finding the kitchen light on, at the table I saw the back of Eren's head. He was sitting, waiting for me.

Quickly I walk up to the table then around it until I stood beside him. With the bag of food, I hold it out for him to take all while look at the floor. "You are very confusing." he says.

I looked up to meet his hurt glare, dropping the bag on the table cross my arms. "You're not that easy to be around either." I argue.

He rushed up out of his chair causing the chair to make a loud screeching sound. Backing away from the table, Eren seemed to match my steps as he followed me. "Why don't you tell me what I did that made you so upset with me? Was it me bringing you lunch? Or are you still hating the fact that I care about you? Hell, I can't even tell you that I love you because you think I don't know what love is." he says.

I was backed into a wall, my back pressed hard against it wishing it wasn't there. Propping both hands next to my head he trapped me between his arms. His expression was dark and the room was growing hot. I didn't say anything I only watched as he leaned in towards me. "I get it now... you must've been watching Petra and me today... you're jealous." he says.

I quickly slip under his right arm and escape his trap as I back down the hallway. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself by making such things up." I deny. Again he followed me down the hall until we reached another wall, this was like a game to him, he was enjoying this.

With a smirk on his face, he then pinned my hands to the wall behind me. "Lying won't get you anywhere, you know I can tell if you're lying." he says. His demeanor seemed to lighten up a bit in realization that I was jealous. He stared at me for a while as we stood there in silence taking in the facts. His grip was still strong, keeping me from running off but I didn't even try at this point since he'd just come after me.

After a few minutes, he released my hands and cupped my face in his large hands. My face quickly grew warm at his touch and seeing him draw in closer to me. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm yours." he says, saying that only made my face feel warmer.

He pulled me into his arms, carefully I rested my head on his chest. His heart was beating steadily, while mine was racing.

 

~Eren~

 

I held her close, to reassure her I'd always be here. I knew Petra was very...  _friendly._  But I wasn't interested, and I made sure she knew. But seeing (Y/N) get jealous made me kinda happy, it showed me that she cared... that she was falling slowly.

The truth was... and for now, I'd keep this to myself but, I love her.


	13. The Dark Figure In The Night

~(Y/N)~

 

I had left for work again, so as usual I made my way down to the ground floor and went out the back entrance, where all the employees parked. It was dark due to winter coming in.

Eren had a car waiting for me so I wasn't taking a taxi. After clocking out I head for the glass double doors at the back. Opening the door I step out into the bitter cold.

I pull the front of my coat closer together to trap the heat in as I walk across the parking lot.  _Why does he have to park so far?_  While walking my heels clicked against the ground. The black car was in my view when I heard rustling to my left, I stop for a moment when my phone slipped from my hand.

Bending down I pick it up off the ground and flip it right side up revealing my phone screen perfectly fine. But again I hear rustling to my left, darting my head up I look in the general direction, there was a large bush in front of a couple empty parking spots.

It was lit by one street light. And crouched down I could see a dark figure who wasn't doing their best at hiding. As I stood up so did the figure, but I stood my ground. I could barely see their face but I could tell it was a man, slowly now he was coming out from behind the bush. As he stepped out I jolted back and rushed to the car at a faster speed this time.

Thankfully I reached the car, whipping the door open I slip in and slam it shut. "Go- go!" I snap at the driver out of fear. He did as told and sped away, looking back I could see the figure watching as the car drove away.  _That felt like another vampire... but he looked really creepy._

 

~Time Skip~

 

After arriving to the apartment I quickly entered the penthouse. Once inside I spin around and shut the door then flip the lock. Standing there I let out a sigh only to jump again when I felt hands gently clap down on my shoulders. I jolted forward and spun around again, but it was only Eren which made me relieved.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing... just- a little paranoid." I say, I step past him and head for the kitchen, I set my bag on the dining table then turn into the kitchen where I'd find something to eat, but to my surprise, Eren had already been cooking something.

I then felt his hand come up and gently caress me with his palm at the middle of my back. "You go change into something more comfortable, dinner will be ready soon." he mutters.

I nod and turn to him, for once I was thankful to have him here so I wasn't sitting alone with that creepy figure running around. I step past him again and begin heading down the dark hall that was dimly lit by the outside lights. Even now I had to stop and take in the view of the gardens outside, Eren truly had a beautiful terrace with a large fountain and flowers surrounding it. To my left right outside the window, I could see one of the chairs.  _One of these days I'll have to take one of my books out and go read there._

I start walking again before taking a left turn towards the glass french doors, as I open them I step in then take a right over to the closet. After changing into a t-shirt and shorts I made my way out back into the dining room where the food was already sitting at the table.

Quickly taking a seat I set my laptop back down beside the chair. Eren brought over the wine and set one glass in front of me then one in his spot before taking a seat. As he scooched up to the table in his chair he smiled at me gently. I return the smile back before taking a sip of the wine. "So, how was your day?" he asks.

After swallowing a piece of food I nod. "It was good, I found someone I can interview on the topic. They'll be here tomorrow at five, I thought we could have some dinner then talk." I tell him.

His left brow tugged up in slight confusion. " _We?_ " he asks he had a slight smirk on his mouth once he realized I was including him in this.

I shrug my shoulders pretending it was nothing special, I darted my eyes to a different part of the room. "Y-yeah... I mean if you don't want to that's fine- I-I was just thinking you'd like to join because you sorta helped-

"I'd love to." he interrupts my babbling. Looking back at him I smile gently before looking down at my plate. After taking another bite I then look back up, for the past few days I had been wanting to ask- well I guess since I first moved in it's been picking at my mind.

"I was also wondering... you don't have to say yes but... I was wondering... if you'd... maybe wanted to move...in?" I ask shyly.

His eyes lit up at the question as if it was like I had accepted his proposal finally. This was a big step and part of it was because he was constantly spending time here, I didn't want him to travel back and forth so much. The other reason... well-

"How could I say no? Absolutely!" he says.

I look down as my smile remains the same. "Then it's settled you can move more of your stuff in tomorrow." I say.

He nods and stares at me for a good few minutes, I could hear his heartbeat and it was racing along with the bubbly feeling I felt radiating off of him.

Later that evening, I had decided to go get ready for bed while Eren was busy cleaning up. He said he'd say a little longer until I fell asleep, so I began heading into the master suite. As I walked in front of the floor to ceiling windows I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

Stopping in my tracks I step back so I was standing in front of the first window. Out on the terrace, just slightly to the right of the fountain was a figure, at first I thought it may be just my reflection but it was too tall to be. I rushed over to the double doors making sure that they were locked, luckily they were but that didn't stop the figure from walking up to the doors.  _Is this the same figure that came to me before?_ But the thing was, this figure's face was visible unlike the other.

It was the man, he looked to be mid to late twenties. Definitely another vampire, but I didn't know why he came then at the bottom I saw his hand reaching for something. His coat flipped upward for only a second allowing me to see the pistol attached to his waist.

Fear completely took me over as I saw the silver parts shine in the moonlight. And that set me off, I took to the hall and made a sharp left turn. I didn't bother looking back to see if the man broke in and was coming after me. My feet patted against the hardwood floor as I exited the hallway.

I rushed around the table and on the way I accidentally knocked my chair down. A loud crash erupted seconds after passing the table and over to Eren who spun around confused and stepped over to meet me. "Woah, hey- what's wrong?" he asks in a worried yet calm tone.  _Couldn't he sense him?_  I was out of breath from the run all the while I was crippled with fear.  _That man was going to kill me... it's the only logical explanation._

I snap my head back looking back into the hall- it was empty. My heart was racing at the thought that another vampire was going to shoot me. Eren's hands cupped my face forcing me to turn back to him. "What's wrong? You're shaking." he mentions. I look into his ocean blue eyes.

"T-there... was a man- a vampire. He was standing outside the door... he had a- a gun." I ramble and stutter. He stood up straight looking behind me now with a serious expression.

Minutes later he leaned back down. "You stay here okay? I'll go check it out." he says. I nodded as he let go of my face and passed by me, heading off into the direction I just came from I stood there in the kitchen.

The silence didn't help calm my fears. If anything all I could think about was the man finding his way in and killing me without Eren knowing right away thus making it too late to save me. But still, I wondered how Eren didn't sense him.

After a few minutes passed I had considered going to where Eren was but I watched as he exited my room. He strides down the hall making his way back over to me, his expression was concerned. On his way over he made a quick detour into each room making sure no one was hiding in there.

When he finally reached me he gently rubbed my upper arm trying to comfort me. "No one's here now. Did you see what the guy looked like?" he asks.

Thinking back I go no real physical features other than it being a man in his mid to late twenty who was a vampire. So, I shook my head and pursed my lips together. Eren's shoulders droop to my answer, I wish I had more details but it was dark out. "Well, I'll be sure to talk to my father about this. We can up the security if that'd make you feel better." he says as he turns away.

Before he could leave I grab the end of his sleeve to his shirt making him stop. He looked back at me in slight confusion. "Can you stay? I don't really want to be alone." I mutter.

He nodded and turned back to me, his arms pulled me in before encasing me in his warmth. I relaxed slightly but still kept my guard up, "Who do you think it could be?" I ask.

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe no one... maybe someone just messing with you." he says.

I lift my head off his chest and look up at him. "He must've followed me from work." I mutter.

His eyes narrowed. "Work? Is that what you were so spooked about earlier?" he questions. I bite my bottom lip and nod slightly.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asks.

I nodded. "I know... I just... I thought it was nothing other than some creep... but I can assure you it's the same guy." I tell him. Eren pulled me back in tightening his grip now to reassure me that I was safe, to eliminate my worries at least for the time being.

After the whole series of events happened Eren had come into the master suite with me. There I climbed into bed while he set up a little bed for himself on the floor. I offered him a spot next to me only because the floor was hardwood and he'd be uncomfortable. "Are you sure? There is plenty of room up here." I wonder.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I'll be fine, besides I don't want to invade- you'd probably hit me or something." he answers.

_Well, this is different._  He didn't understand that I needed him beside me this time. As much as I resented him this was the time I'd need him next to me. So, I tried the puppy dog eyes to see if it'd affect him. I watched his expression change looking slightly guilty but he also had a smirk on his mouth.

With a huff, he stood up from the little bed and jumbled it all together in his arms. He carried it over to the bed and set it on the empty side. I flipped the cover over allowing him to slip in.

Once he had done that I moved over to the other end. Shutting my eyes all I heard was Eren shuffling.

 

~Eren~

 

About an hour later I hear her snoring softly, her back faced me while I stared at the back of her head. I tried not to move too much but I moved over slightly so I was right behind her. Carefully I drape my arm along her waist, but this caused her to stir in her sleep and turn towards me. Her left palm pressed into my chest as she cuddles into me.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I felt her head rest there as well. Slowly my arm wrapped around her back. I rested my head on top of hers, I didn't want to close my eyes, fearing I'd miss something. But eventually my eyes did shut and I fell into a deep sleep. 


	14. I Have A Family Again

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken feeling something heavy on my torso, and it shifted causing to push at my abdomen. Like something was pulling me towards it, my eyes opened and shot down seeing an arm draped over my waist, curling slightly.

Looking back I find Eren- his head was resting on my back, he had cuddled into me happily. Gently I reach down and grab his wrist, as I gently lift up his arm I slip out from under the sheets and sit up on the bed with my back facing him.

With a soft thud his arm flopped down on the sheet, this caused him to wake up immediately after. He inhaled through his nose sharply as he sat up slightly propped up on his elbow while laying on his side still.

His ocean blue eyes stared back at my (e/c) ones. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I mutter. He shook his head and his head leaned down slightly resting on the pillow.

"No, it's okay- how did you sleep?" he asks.

Fixing my hair I nod slightly. "Fine... and clearly you were sleeping soundly." I say redness spread across his face as his eyes darted down.

He wasn't even going to deny that he held me throughout the night. "Anyway, since you're moving in today I'll move my stuff to one of the guest roo-

"No way! I'll be perfectly fine taking a guest. You should be comfortable, this is your house too." he says.

I bit my bottom lip and pivot slightly with my back facing him. I didn't want to make him sleep in the guest room, besides his clothes were here already so-

"We'll share then." Eren then announces. I whip around and look at him with shock.  _S-share? We're not even- well..._

"I know, I figured you'd be against it, I just thought since you want to give up the room and I don't want you to... why not- I mean we're gonna be married soon so we might as well get used to it." he rambles.

_Right... married._  "S-sure." I answer softly. Lately, I had been taking big steps, and it seemed that my big steps were just going to keep coming. Eren is just as stubborn so, the likelihood of him letting me go was slim to none- so I might as well give this a shot... but slowly.

I watched his eyes light up as he moved closer, that's when I raised my left hand. "Don't get too excited- I am placing the ground rules... since... we are...  _together_... you will keep your hands to yourself... until- you know." I tell him.

He nodded his head quickly with a happy smile tugging at his mouth. "I'm gonna go make breakfast." he says as he jumps out of bed. As I sat there I watched him stride over to the door, with his right hand he whipped open the door and exited the bedroom.

Eren said he called his parents before bed to move his belongings here in the morning. So they should be here soon, I slip out of the bed my feet touching the cold hardwood floor.

Stepping over towards the closet I open the door and enter, I begin to sift through the many clothes I owned. I pulled one of the hangers down that had a dark blue flowy dress hanging on it.  _I might as well dress now even though I won't be going to work until after lunch._

I quickly change out of my pajamas and slip into the dress. I reached for the back to zip it up, unfortunately, as always, I had a hard time gripping the zipper, let alone being able to bend properly to pull it up.

 

~Eren~

 

While I was waiting for the food to bake I decided to head back into the room. Since last night I wanted to remain by (Y/N)'s side, if it was a pureblood then they were back home resting for the day. As I re-enter the room I find it empty but quickly find the closet door open.

As I stepped in a little further (Y/N) came backing out of the closet pretty fast. The back of her dress was open as she kept trying to reach for the zipper. "Can you get this for me?" she asks.

I purse my lips together. "Mhm." I respond I step up behind her. With my thumb and pointer, I slowly pull the zipper up watching it close up until it met the top. "There." I tell her, immediately after letting her know I had finish she spins around slowly as if to reveal the front of her dress.

"You know... I haven't properly thanked you... for everything- I-I guess, I've been so caught up... with resenting you that I've overlooked all the kind things you've done for me... I-I know that part of me will always be upset about this... but... I can't be angry with you forever... not when you've been so kind- letting me live here, helping me with this  _vampire_  thing... and last night... so... I-I... well, I was thinking that... maybe we could... go on that date?" she asks shyly.

_I'm starting to think this is all a dream..._  Here I was standing here, I had tried every day since meeting her to win her heart and now here she was asking me out on a date.  _How could I ever say no?_

"Of course." I say.

She smiled gently as her head pivots to the side slightly, seeming to hide her embarrassed expression. I, on the other hand, moved in a little closer. With my left hand, I swipe her hair behind her shoulder. There the two small scars from where I bit her still remained. It signified the bond I had with her, to make sure no vampire would dare come near her without me knowing... I wanted her to bite me though... give me a scar I could proudly show so everyone knew I was just as much hers as she was mine.

I shook my head and back away.  _Gosh- what am I thinking._  "You look like a goddess, I'm gonna go check on the food." I ramble before spinning around, facing the door I quickly march out of the bedroom and down the hall.  _God, I'm an embarrassment._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

After eating we cleaned the dishes only to be interrupted by the front door bursting open, the first one to enter was Carla then Grisha who had some boxes with him. "Hey, guys." I greet in an unflattering high tone.

I walked past the table and over to Carla who greeted me with a tight hug. "As my boy been behaving himself?" she asks.

Uncomfortably I start to laugh as I pull back from her chest. "Yes, he's been great." I say. Even if Eren wasn't I still didn't want to watch Carla nag him in front of me.

"Wonderful, I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself- Eren!" she says as she rushes past me and hugs her son.

"Hey, mom." Eren says as he bends down partially to hug his short mother. I pivot forward looking forward to Grisha, darting towards him I swoop under his right arm before he could drop the box.

"Ah, thank you dear." he says as he gently slides his arm out from under the box allowing me to hold it.

"Thanks, guys for bringing me my belongings, I'll go down and grab some more." Eren says as he walked up to his father. Grisha's right hand patted on the left side of Eren's shoulder.

Eren disappeared behind the glass doors, from where I was standing I could see the elevator doors open through the door. He stepped in and turned back facing me, with a gentle smile he then bent forward slightly and his right hand extended out to press a button.

Only moments later did the doors shut as he left me with his parent but only for a bit. "So (Y/N), how have you been? Are you and Eren going to the fundraiser? If so have you got the dress?" Carla began to bombard me like it had been years since we'd seen each other but only had been almost two weeks.

Grisha came to my rescue, his left arm snaked around his wife's should and hooked around her upper arm causing her to be pulled into his side. "Sweetheart, don't bombard the girl."

The fundraiser, I nearly forgot. I knew Eren had mentioned something about attending, and I had been so behind in work that I didn't even think of it let alone grab a flyer at the front desk. I looked at them with a confused expression, I didn't know what the fundraiser would be for... maybe an extension to the building? A better break room?

"You don't know? You work there don't you?" Carla asks.

I nod my head. "Y-yes but I've been behind in my work... you see I just got back a couple days ago and well- I haven't exactly taken the time to worry-

"Don't worry we'll make sure you find a dress before then! What do you have about a week or so left? It is next Friday right?" Carla asks as she snaps her head in the direction of her husband who still kept her close.

"No dear, it's the week after next week Friday." Grisha corrects.

Carla disregarded Grisha and stared back at me. "Either way, we still have time to get you your dress and mask." she says as she takes short baby steps towards me.

"A mask? So it's a masquerade ball type thing?" I ask.

She smiles and nods. "I'll make sure Erwin emails you all the details. The whole family will be there- well I hope Levi attends, I'm sure he'll bring that vampire hun-

"Enough about that, I'm gonna go down and help Eren." Grisha interrupts, he seemed already tired of hearing about the party and he wasn't alone in that.

I had hoped Grisha would stay to keep his wife at bay, but unfortunately, I had been left alone with Carla. It's not that I didn't like her, she was truly a kind woman... she's just a little overwhelming. Out of nowhere to took both of my hands and led me to the living room.

She sat me down on the couch before taking a seat beside me like she was going to give me the  _talk_. "So, now that the men are away... tell me how you really feel." she says in a much more calm tone, her whole demeanor changed the instant Grisha left she had become more serious and less bubbly.

"Truly I'm doing much better than I was about a week ago. I'm slowly being able to eat human food, some still don't sit with me but it's getting better." I tell her honestly.

She smiles and leans in a bit. "I'm so glad, I was so happy to hear that Eren was moving in with you, I thought it'd take longer but I'm happy to see you both working things out." she says.

I purse my lips together and force a smile. "Yes... for now we're taking it slow, I don't want to rush into any wedding things. Right now he and I are... getting comfortable... besides I asked Eren to move in because I thought it was tiring for him to be traveling back and forth since he comes to see me a lot." I tell her.

"Yes... he does... and I noticed he didn't come back last night... did  _something_  happen?" she asks emphasizing the word something.

"Well... we- I had a little bit of a scare last night." I say.

I watched as her face shifted from happy to concern. "Oh, my... m-maybe we should have a guard outside the building- or up here-

"Oh no no! It's alright now. With Eren here, I feel at more ease. I don't want someone following me." I insist.

She shook her head a tad in a disapproving manner, probably thinking that getting a guard should be at the top of my to-do-list. "You should consider it, now that you're a day walking pureblood you will have enemies. I wouldn't be surprised if word has spread." she says.

Eren did mention this, it was his main reason for taking me with him and selling my last home. My safety from my new enemies, but how was I supposed to know who they were? I knew little about the council members but I had to assume that any pureblood I didn't know would be on my ass.

"It's not just the purebloods, there are also vampire hunters too, although they usually hunt the sreams and slairs." Carla warns me, I took her warning to heart.

"Fine, I'll consider the idea- but that doesn't mean I'll get a guard at this time." I reassure her.

"You'll want one eventually. With you being what you are you'll need the protection." she says as she rises from the sofa.

"... Does Erwin have a guard?" I ask as my head tilted upward to look at her. She nods and smiles.

"He has many when he first turned he was very much like you- he didn't think he'd need a guard. Until one night he was close to being killed. Since then he's had his guards and they do a very good job. When you're ready I'll be sure to send you the best of the best, I don't want to lose my daughter-in-law." she says in a serious manner, by the end, she smiled sincerely before heading over to the front door.

With a sigh, my shoulders fell flat and I sunk down in a slouching position. As overwhelming as it was, I liked the fact I had a family again- I quickly shake my head and shut my eyes tightly.  _Don't think about them- Don't think about them._  I rose from the couch and paced over to the kitchen, there in the doorway was Eren with two boxes in each arm.

His eyes that were once on the floor making sure he wouldn't trip drifted up and met mine. A smile crept up at his mouth and his fangs peeked through the crevice between his lips. I tried to fight off the building aching sensation taking place between my legs, it's what I've been doing for the past almost two weeks since meeting. But now that I was here, living with him it was gonna be a lot harder. 


	15. Dreams

~(Y/N)~

_~Dreaming~_

 

_The dark night had surrounded Eren and I as we stood outside the Westview Park. After having dinner at home we decided to take a walk, the park owner decided to have lights put up on the trees to light the walkways at night, making our date seem a little more romantic. Especially after the night Eren and I have had._

_With a sigh, I took a seat on the old wooden bench to the left of the gates to the park. My legs were tired from the long walk that lasted almost an hour. But it was still nice to get out and clear my head- or at least part of it. "I had a nice time." Eren says as he sits beside me on the bench._

_With my hands in my lap, I felt my heart race. I fiddled with my own hands nervously, it was the first time I had really ever been nervous around him since we met. "S-so did I... but we should really start heading back." I ramble as I quickly rise from the seat._

_Eren followed my movements, his hand quickly grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away. "Why rush?" he asks._

_His expression was sincere and happy. I could sense his happiness too, it made me relieved to know how happy he was. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, everything seemed to stop rushing for a moment as we just looked at each other in silence._

_His other hand took my free one into his so both our hands intertwined. We continued to stand there silently, lost in the moment. A moment that seemed to go one forever- but it wasn't forever, only a minute or so before I darted my head down breaking the contact._

_"I know you feel the same, you've been awfully nervous around me today- don't try to deny it 'cause I'll know." he says, his voice was soft and hinted with need, a need for me to confess to him so we can get past this whole we're-not-getting-married crap I had been raving about for the past two weeks._

_But the thing was, I wasn't ready for marriage. I wanted to enjoy my life- undead life a little longer. Hell, I didn't know if I could still get pregnant, the chances were slim to none as far as I know throughout my endless nights of research on vampires. But so far most of the information I've found has been proven wrong._

_These beings- people weren't afraid of garlic, some could walk in the sun. And they sure as hell didn't sparkle like Edward did, thank god for that. "I just- I'm not ready to settle down Eren. I want to be successful at my job- travel the world! When I thought of marriage I always thought of it to come later in life like when I was at least in my early thirties." I said, but now I would never reach my thirties. I would forever remain twenty-five, which meant now I'd have more than enough time to do all those things._

_He took my face into his hands and sighs deeply as if to let out pent-up frustration without snapping at me. His forehead pressed against mine, his amber eyes pierced back at me, in all seriousness the side of me that constantly fought against him was slowly diminishing and soon he would have me all to himself if he wanted. That unless I could control my emotions, but this bond was strong and made me question everything._

_"I know but I just wanna be with you, we wouldn't have to have children right away. It can just be us-" he stops and leans down beside my head so his mouth was next to my right ear._ _"Besides, I'm not ready to share you." he whispers, his words sent a bone-chilling rush down my spine making me tremble._

_"But I don't see why we can't just take it slow, we've only known each other for a couple weeks Eren." I argue._

_"I know but-_

_"No buts, look you're a sweet guy and I trust you but you forget I was a human before we met and I still want to do 'human' things. And besides, I'm still getting to know you and your family." I tell him._

_He smiled gently and nodded in understanding. "As long as I'm with you then I can endure a little longer." he says. This gave me relief that we had more time to get used to being together. My words were true of how kind he had been even when I resented him for putting me in the state that I am in. But thanks to him I had also come to accept parts of it- the blood drinking is still iffy and the fatigue from staying in the sun too long was irritating but still slowly becoming worth it just to be with him._

_Has he brought his head back he remained in close proximity, he was within kissing range. The part of me that resented him was switched off and taped down allowing me to go through with what was about to happen. As Eren grew closer, so did I. "Will you let me kiss you?" he asks shyly as if not asking for my permission would get him a hard slap on the face._

_The anticipation grew and I quickly nodded my head up and down. He smiled gently then leaned in quick before I could change my mind. But he stopped just a little only allowing our lips to brush against each other before gently pressing his into mine. The kiss wasn't deep, more of a loving light kiss but his lips were warm and soft._

_I kiss him back a little harder causing my head to jerk forwards and his back. I could sense the surprise come and go in him before he eased into the kiss again. He kept a gentle grip on my face as he kissed me softly but unfortunately, he had abruptly parted his lips from mine, and then I opened my eyes..._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I shot up from the bed in a sitting up position with my legs stretched out. The straps to my tank top had slipped over my shoulder resting on my upper arms. Looking down I noticed the unflattering amount of cleavage that showed and I hastily fixed myself before Eren could wake up to see.

As I sat there in the somewhat lit room from the early hours of dawn, I played over what I had been dreaming with it still fresh in my memory.  _Eren and I were at the park- we talked about marriage and all that lovey dovey shit- then he and I kissed-_  I quickly shook my head.

 _No, no no! (Y/N) pull yourself together- you've known this guy for two weeks! Two weeks! Now is not the time to be dreaming of lip-locking the guy!_ I sat up straight and nodded.  _It was just a dream, nothing more. It's not real._

I turn in the bed ever so carefully until my legs slipped out from under the sheets and slid down onto the cold hardwood floor. Quietly I stumble to my feet and tiptoe around the bed making a beeline for the double doors. I was hungry. And I was sure that by the time I'd reach the kitchen Eren would be wide awake and fully aware of my absence.

Swinging both doors open I quickly emerge from the room, in a matter of seconds I turn right and continue down until I reach the dining room and kitchen. Pivoting slightly to the left I come around the table and enter the kitchen, I flick the light up and the room lights up.

 

~Eren~

 

My eyes widened at this realization and not a moment later I jump from the bed and got dressed.

I shifted in the bed and turned onto my right side to find the other side empty. With a sigh, I then sleepily sit up and rub my closed eyes. Then it dawned on me- today was mine and (Y/N)'s date! I hopped out of the bed and rushed into the closet to change.  _I gotta do this right! If I screw up now, who knows when I'll get another chance?_

I stepped out with my jeans buttoned up and my dark green button up unbuttoned. My hands quickly worked at slipping the buttons into the hole on the other side until my shirt was completely closed. Happily, I turn to my left and head for the already opened doors, I made my way down the hall. Seeing into the kitchen I could see (Y/N) hard at work making breakfast. I snuck up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist.

She jolted forward and spun around from being startled. "Oh, you startled me." she sighs before turning back then scraping at the pan and flipping the pancakes over. I came up to her left standing beside her and watched her closely.  _Hang on, something's off here._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My heart was racing, and I was so sure he could sense that.  _Goddamn, it (Y/N) it was just a stupid dream! It meant nothing!_  "You're burning the pancakes." he says.  _I know that!_

With a huff I back away from the oven and extend a hand out motioning him to take over. I, on the other hand, decided to get us some orange juice. In the fridge, I pulled out the carton and set it beside me on the counter.

After closing the fridge door I then shuffle to the left and reach up. I open the cabinet to grab some cups and out of nowhere one of the glasses came crashing down onto the counter shattering into a million pieces.  _Oh man... it's only been a few minutes and it's already not my day._  Eren came rushing over and gently pushed me aside. And begins to do a full body exam, he checked my hands and face and brushed any possible lingering shards off of me.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod my head and back out of his grasp.

"The cup must've been sitting on the edge." I assume.

"Yeah, but you're okay? You're not hurt?" he asks again.

I nod my head and let out another sigh.  _This is gonna be a long day._

 

~Time Skip~

 

The day passed by and all I managed to do was mess things up. Thankfully I had gone to work earlier this morning than usual, I had already made a fool of myself by breaking things and just not being myself.  _Maybe I should postpone the dinner._

By the time it was four I was on my way home. The black car came to pick me up like it had been doing for the past week since I had started working again. Getting into the back I looked out the window with the night before last night's incident that went on. But relief rushed over when I saw the man was nowhere to be seen. The driver began to pull away from the curb and take to the main street heading back to the apartment. There I would have the first official date with Eren.

Driving through the city the streetlights lit the car slightly but would soon pass. I sat in the back looking down at my dimly lit phone screen, I was talking to Hanji through text.  _'If you'd like I can help you find some people you can interview. Ghosts are a touchy subject, but I'm glad to help! :)'_  it read.

I pressed on the box at the bottom to text, my fingers tap down quickly telling her 'okay' before shutting the phone off and setting it in my bag. The driver took a left turn and drove into the parking complex attached to the apartment building. He drove up to the third level and parked close to the elevator, as he put it in park I waited and gathered my things. Not a moment later did my driver open the door for me, as I slip out I swing my bag over my shoulder and thank him.

He shut the door and got back into the car then started the car up. I began heading for the elevator, I clicked the up bottom and waited for the doors to open, when they did I stepped in then turned. Pressing the 'PH' button I waited again and watched the doors slowly close, soft elevator music played while I stood there waiting to reach the apartment.

Slowly my heart rate climbed, just like the elevator did and the closer I got the more nervous I became.  _That damn dream... why can't I stop-_  The doors open and the apartment was dark or at least that's what it seemed like through the glass. Walking up to the front door I opened it and stepped in, I set my bag down on the floor next to the small table beside the door. My eyes were locked on the dining table that was lit by candles.

Strolling up to the table I turn my head to the left looking into the kitchen, there I found Eren. He had plates ready with pasta and bread. Rushing to him I take the plate of bread, he greeted me with a smile before walking around me and over to the table. We both sit down at the table, with the wine he poured some into my glass first then his last. "How was work?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, my bottom lip sticking out slightly. "Same old, been looking for people to interview since the last person decided to cancel." I tell him before taking a sip of the wine.

"I see, have you gotten any farther on your article at least? Or is it still where you left it the last time I saw it?" he asks.

"I've written a little." I answer.

He smiled gently before taking a bite of the pasta, I did the same finding it tasted the exact same as it did before I turned. It had been a few days since being able to eat normally, thank god. Still, some foods didn't sit with me but it was only a matter of time before I'd be able to eat more.

 

~Eren~

 

I could still sense the nervousness in her as she sat across from me eating her food quietly.  _I want to know more about her- her family._  "So, tell me about yourself... what's your family like?" I ask just before taking a bite of food. I chewed slowly as she looked up at me.

The whole mood seemed to change by my question. Sadness filled her eyes before her head darted down. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer-

"Oh no! It's fine... it's just, I haven't talked about them in so long." she says softly.

She smiled gently to reassure me that she was okay to talk. "They were both successful, and loving parents." she started. I noted the  _were_  in the sentence and pushed myself not to pry.

"My mother was a teacher at the elementary school. And my dad was a lawyer- he wasn't around much and mainly stayed at the office. But- uh, they passed away two years ago." she said.

I watched her smile become less happy and sadder. "May I ask how?" I ask.  _This wasn't the best conversation for date night._

"Accident." she answers bluntly, she then took a sip of her drink while I jerked forward. Gently my hand fell on top of hers, my thumb gently caressed in a comforting manner in hopes to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry." I say. She smiled back at me and nodded once, I watched as she went to place her glass down but missed the corner of the table. And not a moment later did I attempt to reach for it, but it was too late. The glass shattered all over the floor along with the sustenance in the glass.

We both stood up and a whole chain of events went down. After the glass fell, we both heard a crashing sound come from the living room. Ignoring the mess in the dining room we both bolted for the living room. In there we found the window in the middle busted open, the cold air came rushing in like it was taking shelter.

No one stood outside the window, which meant two things; the intruder is a vampire and hidden somewhere in the house, or there is no intruder. "Eren look." (Y/N) says as she points to the floor, stepping forward she came to the center of the room and knelt down and picked something up. Whatever she picked up made her scared- or at least that's what I felt because the atmosphere seemed to change after she'd done it. Her body looked stiff and out of worry, I rush to her side and look to find her holding a good sized rock about as big as her palm. It read,  _'watching you'_  on it.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

 _Was this that man? Is he letting me know that I'm being watched?_ My head jerks up at the smell of something burning- the candles. I quickly rush into the dining room in a flash to find a small fire on the tablecloth, with Eren's wine I poured it over the flame and watched as it went out. Bending slightly I blew out the candle to prevent it from happening again.  _God, so much for a normal first date._

With a sigh, I set the rock down on the table. From the living room, I could hear Eren on the phone, probably getting ahold of the front desk letting them know what happened and to get someone up here to fix it. Even if it was late, Eren could just compel someone to do the job. By the time he finished the call, he came back into the dining room, "Well I think that's a wrap for this evening." he sighs.

With all the crap that just went down my dream didn't seem to bother me as bad now, but now I just wanted to get out. "Why don't we go out? Walk around or something- the repair people probably won't be here for a few hours." I suggest.

Eren smiles and nods quickly. "I'd love to, let's go to the park." he suggests. I kept my smile even though on the inside I was screaming begging he'd change his mind.  _This is fine... nothing will happen._

 

~Time Skip~

 

The dark night had surrounded Eren and I as we stood outside the Westview Park. After having a failed dinner at home we decided to take a walk, the park owner decided to have lights put up on the trees to light the walkways at night, making our date seem a little more romantic. Especially after the night Eren and I have had.

With a sigh, I took a seat on the old wooden bench to the left of the gates to the park. My legs were tired from the long walk that lasted almost an hour. But it was still nice to get out and clear my head- or at least part of it. "I had a nice time." Eren says as he sits beside me on the bench. I sat up straight and stared off into space.  _This is oddly familiar. Stop it! You can't tell the future (Y/N)._

I shake my head and slouch slightly trying to relax. With my hands in my lap, I felt my heart race at the thought of what may happen here. I fiddled with my own hands nervously, it was the first time I had really ever been nervous around him since we met. "S-so did I... but we should really head back now." I ramble as I quickly rise from the seat.

Eren followed my movements, his hand quickly grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away. "Why rush?" he asks.  _Oh shit... okay, this is happening._  My heart was pounding at this point, hard enough to where I thought my heart my jump out on its own.

His expression was sincere and happy. I could sense his happiness too, but of course, I didn't feel relieved, my dream was literally playing out in real life. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, everything seemed to stop rushing for a moment as we just looked at each other in silence.

His other hand took my free one into his so both our hands. We continued to stand there silently, lost in the moment. A moment that seemed to go one forever- but it wasn't forever, only a minute or so before I darted my head down breaking the contact. I let out a shaky sigh wishing I could just run away but I knew Eren would catch me then ask me what's wrong.

"I know you feel the same, you've been awfully nervous around me today- don't try to deny it 'cause I'll know you're lying." he says, his voice was soft and hinted with need, a need for me to confess to him so we can get past this whole we're-not-getting-married crap I had been raving about for the past two weeks.

But the thing was, I wasn't ready for marriage. I really wasn't ready. I wanted to enjoy my life- undead life a little longer. Hell, I didn't know if I could still get pregnant, the chances were slim to none as far as I know throughout my endless nights of research on vampires. But so far most of the information has been proven wrong.

These beings- people weren't afraid of garlic, some could walk in the sun. And they sure as hell didn't sparkle like Edward did, thank god for that. "I just- I'm not ready to settle down Eren. I want to be successful at my job- travel the world! When I thought of marriage I always thought of it to come later in life like when I was at least in my early thirties." I said, but now I would never reach my thirties. I would forever remain twenty-five, which meant now I'd have more than enough time to do all those things. At this point, I had stopped trying to fight the fact that this was all from a dream coming to life.  _Did he know? Is that why he suggested the park? That son of a-_

He took my face into his hands and sighs deeply as if to let out pent-up frustration without snapping at me. His forehead pressed against mine, his amber eyes pierced back at me, in all seriousness the side of me that constantly fought against him was slowly diminishing and soon he would have me all to himself if he wanted. That unless I could control my emotion, but this bond was strong and made me question everything.

"I know but I just wanna be with you, we wouldn't have to have children right away. It can just be us-" he stops and leans down beside my head so his mouth was next to my right ear. "Besides, I'm not ready to share you." he whispers, his words sent a bone-chilling rush down my spine making me tremble.  _Oh crap... okay calm down._

"But I don't see why we can't just take it slow, we've only known each other for a couple weeks Eren." I argue.

"I know but-

"No buts, look you're a sweet guy and I trust you but you forget I was a human before we met and I still want to do 'human' things. And besides, I'm still getting to know you and your family." I tell him.

He smiled gently and nodded in understanding. "As long as I'm with you then I can endure a little longer." he says. This gave me relief that we had more time to get used to being together. My words were true of how kind he had been even when I resented him for putting me in the state that I am in. But thanks to him I had also come to accept parts of it- the blood drinking is still iffy and the fatigue from staying in the sun too long was irritating but still slowly becoming worth it just to be with him.

Has he brought his head back he remained in close proximity, he was within kissing range. The part of me that resented him was switched didn't off and taped down allowing me to go through with what was about to happen. As Eren grew closer, so did I. "Will you let me kiss you?" he asks shyly as if not asking for my permission would get him a hard slap on the face. And I would've just so this dream wouldn't come true.

I stood there shyly waiting for him to go through with it. As he smiled gently Eren tilted his head slightly to the side as he began to lean in closer and closer. Just before he could kiss me there was a ringing sound coming from him. Rolling his eyes he stood up straight and pulled out his phone, his eyes looked down as he answered the call. "What?" he says in an irritated tone.  _Wow, he's more upset about this than I am and I knew he was going to._  I spin around and thank the lord that the part of the dream didn't happen so it meant I couldn't tell the future. But that didn't mean Eren was completely off the hook, he could still-

"We gotta go." he says. I looked at him in confusion then pivot to the side.  _What is it now?_   


	16. Overwhelming News

~Mikasa~

 

I walked through the endless dark halls of the church. From the outside, it still looked abandoned while on the inside it was hard at work. This was the Council of the Derelicta. The only council in the vampire race, they held just as much power as Ivan did. If Ivan wanted something to be done he'd have to go through the council.

I was here on official business to look for someone. As I came up to the blood red door, I knocked twice then waited. This was Euric's office- he also is Ivan's younger brother. After Ivan had gone into hiding he placed Euric in the council to oversee and make sure no one tried to overrule him. The council members feared Euric more than Ivan, that was the other reason.

When the door opened Euric poked his head out and smiled at me. "Ah, what a lovely surprise. What is such a lovely young lady doing here at this hour?" he asks. I roll my eyes and push past him as I enter his office.

"Cut the crap, I need information on somebody." I tell him.

Euric also harbored feelings for me, he has now for over a century. He too was the man who turned me since my parents died. "I see, well can we turn down the attitude then please?" he asks.

With a huff, I pivot slightly. "Please, this has to do with (Y/N)." I tell him. He pursed his lips together as he slowly made his way over to his desk.  _If Levi could see the state his desk is in now._  

"Yeah yeah, I've been busy. Why don't you send him over, I'm sure he'd get a kick outta cleaning this place." Euric says.

I flash a glare his way, warning him if he were to get in my head again his ass would be grass. He rose his hands up in a surrendering motion and smiled mischievously. "Just sayin, anyway down to business. Who exactly are you looking for-

"Esther Bell."

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Eren and I quickly materialized in his parent's mansion. The whole dematerializing and materializing thing was still something I was getting used to, due to me only doing it a couple times since the turn. I still felt a little nauseous.

In the foyer, it was pitch black. It felt strange being back as if something was going to happen and I wasn't sure if I'd like it. As we stood in front of the front door I glance over at Eren who was looking up at the stairs. "Jeez, they call us here and they haven't even come out." he mutters.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask.

Pivoting his head towards me he smiled gently and shook his head. He then slipped his hand into mine as if to comfort me. Then I felt a presence and turned my head, there at the top of the stairs looking down at us. It was Armin. "Finally, Armin can you tell us what's going on?" Eren asks as he walks up to the stairs with me following close behind.

Then one after another the others appeared all except Levi. Mikasa stood to the left of everyone with papers in her hands. "Mikasa has gone to the council, she has found some... rather shocking information about our newest family member." Grisha says.

Their eyes all fell onto me in confusion and seriousness.  _Seriously... what's going on?_

"You're-

 

~Earlier~

~Mikasa~

 

"Find everything you need?" Euric asks me.

"Yes, if I may... I'd like to take this with me. (Y/N) must know." I tell him.

"Anything for you." he says, a playful smirk tugged at his lips while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving now." I tell him, this caused him to scurry towards the door stopping me from leaving.

"Wait- I know I joke a lot. But please, let me take you out to dinner! Just once! We can see how it goes and-

With a sigh I bring my hand to my face, with my pointer and thumb I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, now can you please move?" I ask in a calm tone.

He smiled gently and moved aside. "I'll see you Friday at 8." he says.

I nod my head and wave my hand on my way out of his office. With the documents in my hand, I swing my bag forward and open it. I slip the documents into the bag and start heading down the hall, towards the exit.

Thanks to Grisha I was able to get in with little wait. Now I was on my way back to the mansion and hopefully (Y/N) will be there to hear this.

 

~Present~

~Eren~

 

We all crowded around (Y/N), once she had heard the news she had dropped to the floor. "Get her to one of the guest beds, I'll call the nurse." Grisha orders.

With both hands, I lift her up and begin speed walking up the stairs and into the hallway. My feet thundered as I made my way to the closest available room, I took a sharp right turn to a door and opened it. Setting her gently down on the bed, I then took a seat beside her on the bed, my hands holding her right one.

I watched her like a hawk waiting for her to wake up. With my left hand, I lean forward slightly and brush the hair from her face. Then, with my other hand, I brought her right hand to my mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. After a moment I turn back finding Mikasa and my mother standing in the doorway watching me. "Father says the nurse will be here soon." my mother informs me.

With a nod, I then turn forward looking back down at (Y/N).  _I guess she's been awfully stressed and so overwhelmed._ "I'm sorry to have caused her more stress- I didn't kno-

"It's okay Mikasa, she's probably just tired. She's been working a lot these past few days... she's exhausted." I reassure.

Mikasa nodded her head and kept her eyes on the floor. "I'll go wait by the door to greet the nurse." she then says, before we could say otherwise she took off.

"Eren we should leave her be, let her rest." my mother says.

I didn't answer her at first, all I could think about was how I could've prevented it. Made sure (Y/N) went to sleep, instead of allowing her to stay up and write. Though I was happy her writer's block had gone away, I disregarded her needs of rest. "I'm staying right here. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up." I tell my mother. There were no other words, my mother left me with my fiance knowing it'd take a lot more than simple words to get me to leave.


	17. Memories

~(Y/N)~

_~Memories~_

 

_My eyes opened, above me was the white ceiling it had a bluish tint from the morning light. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I ask as I slowly sit up._

_My mother walked in with a small round cake, the number 9 on top and lit. "Happy Birthday sweetie." she says as she slowly approaches the bed making sure she doesn't drop the cake. Smiling I crawl to the end of my bed and let my feet dangle off the edge._

_Then my father came in and started singing happy birthday. They both stood before me singing happy birthday, and once they had finished I blew out the single candle. "Get ready honey, we'll be going to the zoo here in about ten minutes." my father says._

_Nodding my head I jump out of bed and rush over to the closet. They left my room allowing me to get ready, after changing out of my pajamas I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Afterward, I rush out of the bathroom and down the stairs, by the front door I slipped on my shoes and met both my parents in the kitchen._

_My mother had her camera bag while my dad was grabbing his wallet. Going up to my mother I stood beside her as she put her bag onto her shoulder. Afterward, we all headed out to the car, getting in the back I quickly buckle up and it back. My father started the car up and backed out of the driveway. As we drove away from the house I grew a little more excited._

 

_~Time Skip~_

 

_We all passed under the large sign reading 'Tando Zoo'. With my mother's hand in mine and my father following close behind with the map, we all began to walk through the small forest following the painted brick path._

_When we had reached the center of the park, I step back and look at the map with my father. "Do you wanna go see the giraffes first?" he asks._

_Nodding my head I then start to rush ahead towards the giraffes. We had come here before and I had remembered where most of the animals were. As we came to the large fence I saw two giraffes, they were standing rather close to the fence. "Here." my mother says as she passes me some food she had gotten for the giraffes. Lifting my hand up I watched as one arched its neck downward._

_Not a moment later did it take a piece of food from me and stand back up straight. Afterward, my parents and I decided to quickly head over to the petting zoo with the goats and miniature horses. They had wandered off a little but still kept close, while I was feeding some of the baby goats I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_Looking back I stand up straight and find a lady, she had black hair and blue eyes. "Would you like some more?" she asks ushering more of the animal food towards me. Smiling I take the food and thank her._

_"Also, I heard it was your birthday." she says. Confused I turn slightly and look to find she was now holding out a necklace. At first, I was a little creeped out but my nine-year-old self wasn't going to turn down a gift._

_"My parents said I shouldn't take things from strangers." I warn her. The woman smiled and shook her head._

_"I'm no stranger sweetie, you see... we've met before." she says._

_Still confused I shake my head. "I don't remember you!" I say. The lady laughed and looked down at the necklace._

_"Well you were very little, just an infant." she says._

_I smile and stand there, I watched as she darted her head and her smile dropped. Turning my head I go to see what she was looking at, in the distance standing under a tree I see a man in a suit standing there watching us. Darting my head back I find she was already looking back at me, she had a soft smile now. "Here sweetie, and happy birthday." she whispers._

_Handing me the necklace I look down and admire the gem. When I raised my head to go and thank her I found that she had already left. Where that woman went was uncertain, but I put the necklace on and smiled._

_After using the rest of the animal food I run off back to my parents and make our way to the next exhibit. As I held both their hands I look back at the petting zoo, where I had encountered the lady. I wondered if I'd ever see her again because for some reason she felt oddly familiar._

_When it came to lunchtime, my parents had brought a small slice of cake with a candle on it and began singing happy birthday again. Smiling I watched as the waitress brought in the plate and set in on the table._

_They finished the song and I blew out the candles, afterward, I ate the piece of cake. As we sat there having lunch my eyes wandered around. "So what else do you want to do today (Y/N)?" my mother asks._

_Snapping my head back towards her I smile and shrug. "Maybe go to the mall." I say. They nodded and smiled before going back to eating. But my mind was on the lady who had visited me. With my right hand, I fiddled with the gem of my new necklace while my eyes look through the crowd of people._

_"Who are you looking for honey?" my father asks. Darting my head back I smile at him._

_"No one, just looking at the animals." I lie. I sit back in the chair and sip at my water. It was clear that she had left the area, there was no point in searching. But for some reason, I wanted to know who she was and how she knew me._


	18. True Colors Fade In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I will be posting one chapter a week every Friday. Thank you guys for the support and enjoy.

~Eren~

 

Still, by the bed, I watched over (Y/N) who was still passed out. It had been about four hours since she fell unconscious, the nurse said it was nothing serious just the lack of sleep. My mother had brought in a more comfortable chair for me knowing I'd be here for a while.

With my hand still holding (Y/N)'s I watched her eyes twitch slightly.  _She must be dreaming something._  Gently I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles softly. Leaning over slightly I then place my free hand over her forehead, my thumb gently caressing her forehead, it seemed to calm her down since the twitching had stopped.

There then was a knock at the door and I sit back, turning my head I find Mikasa in the doorway and Levi beside her. "So, your brat decided to pass out after hearing she was adopted? I didn't think she was so fragile." Levi says as he slowly steps in. I flash him a glare, I took it as an insult that he had called her fragile- to me the way he worded it made her sound weak.

"(Y/N) was tired, she hadn't slept in days. And she's not fragile." I growl.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked to Mikasa. "I'll leave you three, I got shit to do." he says.

Before I could say anything more he quickly exits the room. My eyes then shift onto Mikasa with an annoyed look, in her hands, she had a tray of food and blood. "Just ignore him, he's cranky because he had to let his vampire hunter go." she explains.

"Either way he should watch his attitude." I mutter.

Mikasa nodded and slowly walked in and set the tray on the desk beside me. "You should eat, I doubt she'll wake any time soon." she says.

I nod once and wait for her to leave the room. When she did I went back to watching (Y/N) while eating only a little. It was gonna be a long night.

 

~(Y/N)~

_~Memories~_

 

_It was my 21st birthday, and it was nothing like I expected. A couple friends and I went to the local bar to celebrate. Standing with them I had taken my third shot, the burning sensation seeped down my throat. I was beginning to feel a buzz come on, my friends and I were all laughing probably at nothing._

_"Another round please!" I shout as I slap down some cash for the bartender. The man took the money then the shot glass to refill them._

_"So, (Y/N) how does it feel to be twenty-one?" one of my friends ask._

_Giggling I shrug my shoulder. "I'll let you know when I'm sober." I chuckle. When the next round came we all drank it and repeated until we were wasted. That only led to one of my friend's getting up on stage and singing some karaoke. She sang the lyrics to 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna while stumbling around trying to keep her balance._

_My other friend and I sat in the crowd with some food while we laughed and watched the other make a fool of herself. "I'm recording this." my friend next to me says. Nodding I watch her grab out her phone and go to her camera. Pressing record she began recording the girl on the stage singing off key. I was laughing until I turned to my right._

_There at a few tables down was a woman and man. The woman looked familiar, she smiled and waved at me until the man took her wrist and slammed it down on the table as if to stop her from making contact with me. Confused I slowly wave back in confusion._

_Moments later the man grabbed the lady by her arm and yanked her up. The man had sunglasses on and a suit like he had just gotten off of work and needed a drink. Clearly, the drink he had didn't help him unwind. He then pushed the black haired woman towards the door, shrugging it off I turn back to my friend who had finished the song and thanked the crowd who had actually been booing at her._

_When she got off the stage she made her way over to our table. Climbing onto the stool she then rested her head down on the table and let out a sigh. "Guys I'm tired, let's call it a night." she groans._

_I think we were all tired at this point, turning away from her I grab out my phone, it was nearly three in the morning. "She's right, let's get outta here. We've got classes tomorrow anyway." I say as I slowly get up from the seat._

_"Screw that! I'ma stay in the dorm tomorrow- I'm gonna have one mean hangover." the other friend slurs before taking a sip of her beer. Clearly, I was the only one who was slightly sober than the rest._

_Grabbing both of my friend I tugged them along and out to the sidewalk where I called out for a taxi. Standing there I did my best to keep both friends from wandering off when a taxi pulled up I open the back door and stuff my friends in then get in after them._

_It was a wild night that I wouldn't be able to remember clearly. All I know is that the next day I had a horrible headache and was late for class. I then promised never to drink like that again and only in moderation. After I had made that clear to my friends, their true colors showed and I was on my own from that point, relying on only me._


	19. Fatality

~(Y/N)~

_~Memory~_

 

_There I sat in the back of the car listening to my music. My parents and I were heading home after having dinner. We were having a family get-together, I hadn't seen them in a year due to being at college._

_Unfortunately, I would be leaving them again soon to go to my final year. They had moved back to Ambercathra after my father had found a pretty decent job along with my mother who was teaching the local elementary._

_"So (Y/N) have you met any boys you like?" my mother asks as she turns to me. Smiling I shook my head and laughed._

_"No- I mean- no, all the guys there are- well... kinda simple-minded." I say. But then again that was just me being picky._

_My mother playfully slapped my leg. "So picky, I was just like you when I was your age." she chuckles._

_"Yeah and I got lucky." my father cuts in._

_We all laughed softly as my father comes to the stop sign. It was a four-way intersection, when he saw no one else coming he pressed down on the gas and sped across the road heading straight. "You'll find the man of your dreams soon sweetie don't worry... or woman I don't care as long as you're happy." she says._

_I smile and nod before looking down at my phone. No new text, as expected since I had no real friends. But I was fine with that, meant less drama for me. I heard laughing and looked up, I guess my dad had told one of his many jokes and my mother was forcing laughter. Shaking my head I smile and look back down, I go into one of my games and play silently while he drove us home._

_"Honey look out!" I hear my mother scream._

_I raise my head up but before I could find out what was happening the driver's side of the car came caving in and I was jerked to the right. It was like everything had gone in slow motion, all I knew was that the car was tilting and would fall into the ditch. Both my parents were screaming and weeping in pain._

_The bright lights from the other car blinded me to see who had run into us, probably some drunk driver. Stupid me didn't have a seatbelt on, so, as the car began to roll into the ditch I had burst throw the back window landing on the grass flat on my stomach. As I laid there coughing and aching in extreme pain my vision started to go in and out, and I feared that once I closed my eyes... I wouldn't wake up again._

 

_~Time Skip~_

 

_Beep...Beep...Beep... were the first sounds I heard when waking. It was the EKG to my left, my right wrist felt heavy and my left leg had been risen up with a cast on it. I looked around wondering where everyone was, I wondered if my parents were okay if I could see them._

_I hear the door open and a woman in a white coat walks in looking at charts. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" she asks._

_"Not great." I answer._

_"As expected-_

_"Where are my parents? Can I see them?" I ask._

_The doctors face turned sad, then she came up to me and leaned against the bed. "I'm sorry (Y/N)... there wasn't anything we could do." she says._

_I go to sit up but the woman stops me. "Both of them died... after the car had landed upside down in the field the car caught fire... our team didn't make it there in time to save them... I'm so sorry." she says. I sat there silently, I didn't cry like I thought I would have- I didn't do anything but sit there wide-eyed and silent._

 

_~Couple Months Later~_

 

_Due to my conditions, I wasn't able to do my parents funeral right away like I had hoped. But here I was... watching them lower them into the holes in which they would remain forever. I looked up knowing I'd start bawling again if I watched both go down. I set my sights on the sign 'Amber Cemetery', the place I could've ended up in but instead, it had been my parents, two very loving people. I didn't need anything else, I always had them to lean on._

_The priest said a few last words from the bible and all the so-called friends began leaving to their cars, forgetting me and my family ever existed. While I stood there, watching the men start throwing the dirt over their coffins and I stood there until the men finished... even after I stayed a little longer._

_When it came time to go, I was taken back by my doctor who came to pay her respects. I was thankful for her, she also worked as my therapist to help me through such a dark time... enough to make sure I finished college._


	20. Someone Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out sneak peeks to my books or chat with me on my Instagram @koda.sans

~(Y/N)~

 

Sunlight, that was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I sat up looking around the room, looking to my right I found Eren sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Shifting through the sheets, my feet slipped out from under the covers, I slid off the bed and stood on the cold hardwood floors.

I was in the same outfit from when I first arrived. But things were different now, as I looked at the mirror in front of me seeing myself but feeling as if I'm a completely different person.  _I guess it's to be expected when you find out you're adopted._

Eren let out a soft groan before stretching his legs out, his head turned to look back at me. At first, he didn't realize, but when he did his eyes widened and he stood up from the chair. "When did you wake up?" he asks calmly although his eyes more excitement.

"A few seconds ago... how long was I out?" I ask.

"Just a day, the nurse said you passed out due to exhaustion and stress." he says.

I chuckle and comb my fingers through my hair. "I have been rather stressed lately... I'm sorry to have worried you." I say.

Eren smiled and shook his head. "My worries are gone. Come on, let's get something to eat." he says, his left hand extended out and pressed at my lower back, ushering me to the door. As we made our way to the dining room I felt as if I was tired again although I had gotten plenty of sleep. I began to slow down and Eren soon was passing me until he stopped and looked back.

"You okay?" he asks.

I smile and nod but surely he didn't believe me, he tilted his head downward giving me a serious look. "Honestly? Or would you rather me bring you something to eat?" he asks.

I stood tall and shook my head continuing to smile. "I'm fine, my body is still waking up." I tell him. Walking back next to me, he stuck his arm out slightly signaling for me to grab on. I roll my eyes and lock my arm with his, Eren escorted me down to the dining room where the rest of the family had been eating breakfast.

They were a little surprised to see me up and moving. "(Y/N) darling! How are you?" Carla asks.

I nod my head once and take a seat on the right side next to Eren, across from Carla. "Good." I answer.

"I'm so glad if you'd like you can stay a couple more days to rest. I can talk to Erwin-

"That won't be necessary mother, she wouldn't want to take any more time off. I'll keep a close watch on her and make sure she gets plenty of rest." Eren interrupts.

The room fell silent as they went back to eating and stopped asking questions. I went to sip at the orange juice they put out for me when one of them cleared their throat. Looking up I turn my head finding Kenny looking right at me. "Are we not gonna talk about it?" he then asks bluntly.

Grisha and Carla both looked at Kenny as if he said something rude. "That is not for you to decide Kenny-

"It's fine... Carla." I interject.

Carla looked over at me and smiled before sipping at her drink. Everyone turned their heads to me waiting for me to say something. "I've decided I want to meet this... Esther Bell." I announce.

Eren's mother then darted her head at Grisha who was looking down at his plate. Everyone was silent and this confused me- it was a silent rejection it seemed like. Like visiting Esther was out of the question and they simply ignored it. "What?" I ask.

Mikasa then leaned to the side reaching for her bag. A small pile of papers came from her bag, setting them down on the glass table she first set her bag down then slid the paper towards me. "Esther is imprisoned... for the planning and attempting to take Ivan's life." Mikasa says.

I took the papers into my hands and read the reports.  _After the attempted assassination of King Ivan, Esther Bell and several others were contained and imprisoned without trial._ I skimmed through the paragraphs.  _Esther Bell, the original planner and leader of the group along with her associates have been sentenced to life in prison._

I set the papers down and pursed my lips together. "G-great." I mutter.  _So my mother is a criminal... what about my father? Where is he?_

I then started to flip through the other documents until I reached a birth certificate. On the right side, it had my father's name.  _Seth Bell._

Then behind the birth certificate was also a death certificate, for Seth. "Seth died of stage 4 pancreatic cancer." Mikasa says.

I fell back in the chair and looked at the certificate then up at Mikasa, they seemed to all give me saddened looks except for Kenny. By the time breakfast had finished Eren and I headed back to the bedroom.

He shut the door behind us and I stood there in the middle of the room looking at the bed, the pile of papers Mikasa gave me was in my hands. So I had one dead dad and one imprison vampire mother. Still, though, I wanted to consider my 'adoptive' parents as my real ones. I couldn't be sad about it because Seth was dead and my mother was in prison, but I did want to meet them.

Suddenly, I felt Eren's hands gently grasp my shoulders as if to calm me. Turning my head back I look up at him and smile gently. "Ready to go home?" he asks. I nodded and turned to him.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Days passed since finding out everything. Currently, I was with Hanji and Mikasa at one of many dress shops in Westview City looking for a dress to wear tomorrow night's fundraiser masquerade ball. Walking through the aisle of dresses I sifted through finding no interest in any of the choices.

Continuing forward I go into the next aisle, and there right up front was a grey dress. The top was lacey with mesh fabric and the bottom was flowy. It certainly caught my attention although the color didn't pop the designs certainly did. I turn to the girls who were walking up, they both had a couple dresses, they both looked down at the one I had in my hand and took some of the fabric into their hands. "This is pretty- you wanna try it on?" Hanji asks.

I nodded my head and take it off the rack, the three of us headed to the dressing room where we tried on the dresses. With the grey dress being the only one I chose, I hoped it would work so I wouldn't have to continue this search. Slipping the top part over my chest I get my arms through each sleeve.

I stepped out of the changing room and walked towards Mikasa, Hanji was still getting dressed. "Hey, can you zip this?" I ask.

Mikasa turns and I do as well, quickly she zips the backup and I turn to face her. Her eyes looked up and down before nodding approvingly. "It looks beautiful." she says.

"Thanks, and yours too." I answer.

She smiled gently before looking back in the mirror. "You never did say who you were going with." I mention.

Mikasa simply shrugged her shoulders and her smile drops. "He's no one important. I owe him." she says. I nod and leave it at that knowing that if I tried to push any further it would lead nowhere.

"I'm gonna get this dress." she says, I smile and nod. Walking away she headed back into the dressing room not wanting to waste any more time, it was like she needed to be somewhere else.

A few minutes later Hanji stepped out and so did Mikasa. "I'll you guys later." she says, in a rush, she made her way over to the corner where she paid for her things then left.

"Someone's in a rush." Hanji mention. I smiled and nodded, then I turned back to look in the mirror to admire the dress a little more since I decided it would be this grey dress.

"So, how are you and your  _fiancee_?" Hanji asks.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Don't remind me, please... But things are fine." I answer.

She came and stood beside me also looking in the mirror. Hanji's dress was a lavender purple and flowy like mine but the top was simple, with only a few little designs. "Is being engaged to Eren really that bad?" she asks. We both started walking away from the mirror and over to the bench, taking a seat we both looked at each other. I didn't really know what to say- I mean... Eren is nice and all but-

"Okay, let's make a pros and cons list about Eren." she suggests.

"Okay pros; he's kind, he's helped me through this whole crazy ride, uh...he's pretty honest. And... no matter what he always tries to brighten my day, he's helped me with my work- oh and he's allowing me to live in his home.." I stop and look at her, she smiled. "This is dumb." I mutter as I look to the ground.

"Try listing some cons." she says.

I sat there and started to think. "Well... his temper for one can be scary- and he's pretty touchy like he doesn't really know what personal boundaries are... uh-" I trailed off finding that there was nothing else I disliked about him that annoyed me. Sure sometimes I'd find him eating my cereal but that wasn't enough to put on a cons list because it was a stupid thing to dislike him for.

My pros outweigh my cons immensely... "Maybe you should rethink about the whole engagement thing. I get that the whole rushing to marriage thing may seem scary but he seems like he truly cares." Hanji says.

Hanji then stood up from the bench and headed back to the dressing room. I let her words sink in as I sat there, she had a point, I had been denying him so much that I didn't even really pay much attention to all the good things he's done for me out of love. I used the bond as my excuse for allowing myself to stay with him, allow him to stay with me, to share the room. But I still felt conflicted, because my human part wanted to take this relationship we had and slow it down. While the vampire me wanted to rush... to be with him... for eternity.

It's a constant battle with myself...


	21. Mine and Mine Alone

~(Y/N)~

~Dream~

 

_Eren and I were standing in front of each other. We had gotten into an argument over something stupid, to be honest, I couldn't quite remember. But as of now, we were saying things we didn't mean. "You are so confusing! You're this, you're that, you're here, you're fuckin there! You're like one woman circus (Y/N) and I can't fuckin keep up! One minute you like me the next you don't I can't tell what's going on in that mind of yours!" Eren shouts._

_I roll my eyes and turn away from him. "You're no picnic either- you have no regards to personal space, whenever I'm near you gotta be touching me in some way- or- or making some comment. And it's because of this stupid bond!" I snap back._

_"I allowed you to live here, fed you the food off of my plates, I saved you from death! All I ask is your love in return! What must I do to make you see that?! Beg?" he asks._

_As I turn I watch him shrug his shoulders. "Cause I'll fucking get down on my knees and beg if that pleases you- hell I'd walk through fire for you and only ask just that simple thing in return (Y/N)! But you give me nothing but confusion!" he yells._

_I turn fully to him and point at myself. "I had no choice Eren. You took that from me, you took my decision all for some stupid legend you believe in! How can I meet you halfway when I can't make decisions for myself when an imaginary force keeps me from making the ones I want!?" I question._

_"Then tell me! What do you want?! You know I'd get it for you! Hell, I'd travel across the world to get one little thing for you if it meant you were happy! All you have to do is tell me." he says in a more calm tone._

_I shake my head and kneel to the floor, with my head in my hands I felt like my head was going to explode. "Just tell me dammit, all I want to do is make you happy! Just please..." he says, I watched him fall to his knees and come to me. I hated this... the fighting... I was surprised we didn't rip each other's heads off... it was only a matter of time though._

_"That's the thing... I don't know... ever since meeting you... I haven't been able to figure that out... if it's you or I go back to being my lonely self with no family, no friends... Just me... But, if I choose you... this- I stop and point at the both of us. "Becomes a regular thing and it gets worse... or better depending on how things play out.... And if I choose going back... then... I won't get hurt or have to deal with all the drama..." I mutter._

_As I stand up I look down at him and realize he had been kneeling on one knee. "You see... this is how you propose to someone..." I mutter as I point to his stance._

_As he stands up, I noticed how he towered over me. "I can give you that, and if it pleases you I'll stop fighting, but if we're in this together we both have to put effort into it. Not just me and not just you. You're it for me (Y/N), I don't want anybody else- sure you think it may just be the bond talking but-" he stops and takes my hand then places firmly on the middle of his chest- where his heart is._

_"I speak from here. And I mean every word... I love you (Y/N)" he says. His thumb gently caressed my hands that laid on his chest. "See if I'm lying now." he says. Looking up to meet his amber eyes, I then look at his chest and put all my focus on his heart until I could feel it and hear it. There was no change, it was steady. A lair would have an increase in their heart rate, but Eren's was steady... calm._

_My fingers gently curled grabbing onto his shirt, gently I tug him forward. "Kiss me, you big idiot." I mutter. With a smirk he didn't deny it, quickly he rushes in and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping both arms around his neck I pull myself in closer, my right hand gently travels up, my fingers combing through his chocolate brown hair._

_He attacked my lips roughly, I had become so lost in the moment that I had completely forgotten the hurtful words we had said. All I could think about were his lips on mine and how much he wanted to prove that he loved me. And I could sense that this... this was my decision to make not the bond's, not Eren's but mine and mine alone. When our lips parted my eyes slowly opened..._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I jolted in the bed as I awoke from the dream.  _Not another one._  As my hands gently rub my face, I turn to look back finding Eren's back to me. He was sound asleep.  _It's a good thing I don't sleepwalk cause if I played out my dreams, Eren sure would be having the time of his life waking up to me kissing him._  I shake my head I peel the covers off my legs, after rubbing my face yet again I look at the clock- it was nearly five in the morning.

There was no way in hell I was gonna go back to sleep now after dreaming that. Slowly I get up out of bed and head for the bathroom, there I got ready for the day by showering and brushing my teeth. Afterward, I headed into the kitchen to have breakfast which consisted of a cup of blood for now. This was the normal routine if I woke up early, I would only get a cup of blood and wait for Eren to get up to have an actual breakfast.

Grabbing the orange juice container with the red dot, I shuffle to the side and open it. Tilting the container I watch the blood slowly pour into the cup. After that, I put the container away and return to the filled cup.  _Hopefully, this dream isn't like anything from last time... I'll just have to avoid having an argument with him._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Eren followed behind as we returned home. "I told you I was fine." I argue.

"You were nearly impaled! You know what would've happened if he found you paralyzed?" Eren asks.

I turn to him and shrug my shoulders. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry we got idiots in this city shooting guns without warning! But the guy didn't see me! I got away-

"You don't get it! You think I like getting calls from you saying you were nearly shot?! Yeah sure, you can heal but what if it were in there? And you were alone? A hunter would have easily killed you!" he snaps.

I roll my eyes and turn away from him. "This is why I should've called Mikasa, at least she wouldn't be lecturing me right now over something so fucking stupid!"

He stopped and stared at me in silence, he looked in disbelief like he was saying I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that. "You know... the only reason why I lecture you is because I lost my fiance because of a hunter. She was alone and I couldn't do anything... I got there just as she was dying (Y/N)- she died in my fucking hands!" he yells, I watched his eyes begin to water.

I stood there silently trying to avoid his hurt glare. "So don't you tell me it's stupid- because you know what, it happens." he says in a hushed tone. Before I could say anything he ran off to our room, probably to let off some steam. And I didn't even bother going after him... not after triggering him. I admit I had gone too far... if I had known I would've been a little more diligent with my words.

I stood out there in the foyer thinking about what he said, turning to my left I slowly raise my shirt, my side was blank if I had been any closer like he said... I would've been painted in blood and alone on the streets. As the minutes pass by, the more the silence made me uncomfortable, turning around I head for our bedroom.

Taking a right turn I come to our doors, and there through the glass, I could see Eren sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. I could hear him sniffling. I raise my hand to the door and gently knock- now... I wanted to be there for him... apologize for what I said. As he looked up at the door, I hear him sigh, he got up and slowly approached the door.

Opening it he then leaned on the frame and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm always too difficult- I-I didn't know. I'm sorry-

Before I could finish he brought me into his arms tightly. With my hands on his chest, I listen closely, his heart was steady which seemed to calm me down. "I'm sorry too... for blowing up at you... I was just afraid of losing you that's all." he whispers. There in his arms, I felt him relax, the place seemed to cool down a bit now that we were no longer at each other's throats.

"You won't." I mutter. 


	22. So Close but Still So Far

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there at the top of the steps, looking down at the many people dancing with each other. My eyes searched the crowd for Eren... or someone I knew. Looking down at my dress, I fixed the bottom slightly.  _Why did we decide to ride separate cars?_

Slowly I made my way down the stairs until I reached the bottom, I looked around wondering where Eren was, that was until he came up to me.

His eyes were wide as he looked up and down taking in the whole outfit. He then rushed in and took me into his arms, lifting me up off the floor he spun me around causing me to laugh.

He carried me over to the dance floor then set me down. He still seemed to be in awe just looking at me, which made my heart skip a beat a little. Then as a new song began to play, it was a slow song.  _How cliche..._  Eren pulls me into his arms and slowly begins to sway us back and forth to the music. With my right hand in his and my left on his shoulder, we both stared at each other as we slowly danced to the music.

Eren had a smirk tugging at his lips while his eyes studied me. Before I knew it I was being spun around and pushed out away from him, then tugged back into his arms. Laughing softly I fall against his chest to regain some balance. Eren then leans forward, resting the side of his head on mine so his mouth was next to my ear. "You look amazing... stunning... absolutely breathtaking... I can't take my eyes off of you." he whispers.

Chuckling softly I felt the tips of my ears grow warm as I hid my face in his shoulder. I squeeze his hand gently. "You're so damn corny." I mutter. This causes Eren to laugh and pull me in closer.

"I'm only speaking the truth." he says behind a soft chuckle.  _I swear he is too good for me sometimes... it was times like this I felt so undeserving of him, where he could say such sweet things and here I was acting so distant at times. I needed to be honest with him and how I felt... because it wasn't fair to him that I kept my true feelings hidden._

As the song was reaching its end Eren spun me out again and not even a second later he pulled me back into his chest. We both stopped dancing as the music grew softer. Looking up at him I met his gaze, his eyes piercing back down at mine. At that moment it was like we were the only two people in the building, and everyone seemed to vanish. Just him and I, no one else.

Eren's eyes slowly began to close as he slowly started to lean in for a kiss. Slowly I began to lean in too, but before his lips could meet mine, his head shifted upwards and I stop, he was looking at something. So I turn my head back and look at the stairs.

It was Mikasa, and the man beside her was Euric.  _So that's why she didn't say anything... Was she embarrassed?_  "Well, I'll be damned." I hear Eren mutter.

"What?" I ask.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Euric had been pining for Mikasa forever... looks like he finally got lucky." he answers.

I look forward at the bar.  _I could use a drink._  I place my hand gently on Eren's to grab his attention. "I'm gonna go get a drink, why don't you go say 'hi' to Euric and Mikasa for me please?" I ask.

He smiles then leans down pecking me on the side of my head. "Sure thing." he mutter. Immediately after he took off heading for the stairs to meet with Mikasa and Euric. I, on the other hand, was headed for the bar.

"Gin martini, extra olives please." I order.

The bartender began making the drink while I took a seat on the stool. Sitting there I waited for the drink, a man then sat beside me and ordered a scotch. He was rather old looking, but he was a vampire. And from what I could tell, he wasn't a pureblood. "You here alone?" he asks me.

As the bartender slides my drink towards me I shake my head. "I came with my fiancee." I tell him.

"Oh well, congratulations.... I'm Remus... Remus Wilson." he introduces.

After taking a sip I lean into him. "(Y/N) Jacobs." I say.

He smirked then grabbed my hand, I gave him a slight glare warning him to be careful. "A lovely name for a lovely girl." he says before kissing my knuckles, after that, I swipe my hand away when I felt a sudden temperature shift in the room. It was warm. Although it had already been warm from all the other bodies crowded in here, it was much warmer. I quickly get up off the stool.

"Where you goin? I just want to chat." Remus says.

Taking a final gulp of my martini I start to back away while still watching him. "I should return. My fiancee is probably looking for me." I tell him. With that I grab the skirt of my dress and turn around- for some reason, I wasn't feeling all too great being here.

As I made my way through the crowd I constantly looked back making sure that old man wasn't following me. That was until I reached the stairs and bumped into someone who had stepped in front of me. Darting my head forward I look up to meet amber eyes glaring down at me. 


	23. A Gut Feeling

~(Y/N)~

 

The ride on the elevator was silent. When we had reached the penthouse I let out a sigh, then when the doors opened I made my way out and to our bedroom. "Oh no (Y/N), you get back here." I hear Eren call.

By the dining table, I spin around and glare at him. "No, I'm tired of you, I'm changing and sleeping on the couch." I snap.

As I turn away from him, I was then cut off from the hallway when Eren appeared in front of me. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Let me pass." I mutter. Eren stood his ground and crossed his arms. With another sigh, I attempt to pass him, only he stepped in front of me again.

We continued this a while longer, if I stepped to the right, he would match my movements to block me. "Eren com'on!" I whine.

He shook his head. "No, until I ask this... Do you enjoy watching me suffer? Do you think I like seeing you with another guy- do you even know what he was thinking? It was repulsive that's for sure." he scolds.

I roll my eyes. "No, that's why I left when I did, I can't help that you're so overprotective because of this damn bond." I say. Eren then bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side. "Because I lov-

I wave my hand up. "Yeah, yeah I know.... You don't need to remind me." I say.

In the blink of an eye, I appear behind Eren with my back to him. As he turns to face me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I really don't understand you, one minute you're being so sweet to me... then next you're like this... you keep shutting me out... and I'm done." he says.

I watch his expression turn dark. "I've given you all you've wanted... now it's your turn to give me what I want." he growls.

Hearing him say that scared me, and at the moment I bolted for the room, as expected he chased after me. Taking a sharp right, I enter the bedroom then spin around. With both hands on the door, I go to close it when Eren catches it halfway and starts to push it back open.

With all my strength I try and shut the door. This went on for a couple of minutes, me pushing and Eren pushing. The door wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard we pushed. I release the door and jump back, as the door slowly opens Eren's expression was different from the one in the hall. Now his eyes hinted determination and lust.

Not long after standing there he marched his way over to me, grabbing my right arm he yanked me forward and before I knew it his lips slammed down on mine in a passionately rough kiss. This was no dream, it was all real. He seemed to kiss harder when I didn't kiss back, for me I was conflicted. Pulling away I shake my head and turn away, covering my mouth I stood there in awe.

I went to leave by taking a couple of steps away, but I had forgotten that my arm was still in his grasp. I was pulled back in and spun around where I met his lips again, it was much softer this time, Eren's free hand gently cupped the side of my head to keep me from turning away.

Again I parted my lips from his and look up to meet his amber eyes. Then my eyes dart down to his lips, with my left hand I gently place his on his face, then getting on my tiptoes I gently press my lips into his for a third kiss. It was light but held the most feeling in it as he kissed me back, Eren's hand soon released my arm and fell onto my back which pushed me forward so I was pressed against him.

I let myself get lost instead of thinking about all the ways this moment could be wrong. It was odd how my body reacted to him, normally the aching feeling would always be there, and it was logical for me to feel the aching intensifying now that we were here, like this. As we continued to kiss, my hands had minds of their own and began traveling up his chest, first I began pushing at his coat signaling that I wanted it off, so Eren pulled his hands away from me and quickly pulled it off while his lips were still attached to mine.

Next, I start to mess with the buttons on his shirt after finding he already took off the tie. Fidgeting with his buttons I slowly unbutton his shirt one by one. After his shirt was completely opened I wrap my arms around his torso feeling his warm skin. My left hand palmed his arbs, my fingers curled and clawed at his abdomen making him grunt softly.

Slowly now, Eren began pushing me back, probably towards the bed. When I had fallen onto the soft cushion, our lips parted and I looked up at him. He bit his bottom lips as he looked down at me, I too bit down on my bottom lip just thinking about how sexy he looked with his shirt open like this.

Falling down onto me he caught himself part of the way. Once more his lips met mine again and just as I was pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, he abruptly stopped and pulled his lips off of mine. He smirked gently and shook his head. "I'm not gonna have sex with you." he mutters.

I felt heat rush across my face when the words left his mouth. "I wasn't- I mean- why would I-" I stop knowing that I wouldn't win this argument. As he pushed himself up off of me, I watch him turn and walk away, his hands were in front of him probably fixing his shirt.

I sat up and watch him as he turns to me. "Are you hungry?" he asks, changing the subject I nod my head.

He smiles and nods. "Change, I'll go mix something up." he says. I nod my head and slowly slide off the bed. As he exits the room, I walk over to the closet and change, I intended to go out for a little bit and get some air... so I could process. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and Eren's one green t-shirt I stole from him.

I walk out of the room, down the hall and enter the kitchen and dining room. There Eren stood pouring some blood into a glass cup for me knowing that it was what I was craving. Walking up to him I stand beside him as he slides the cup in front of me. Grabbing the cup I bring it to my mouth and gulp down the sweet metallic substance. "You know when I said I wasn't gonna have sex with you- I don't want you to take it personal okay? I want to... believe me, I really want to... but for your sake... I'm waiting." Eren blurts out of the blue.

I had nearly spit out my drink when he first said it but I chuckle it off and shake my head. "It's fine... and thanks." I say.

When I had finished drinking, I set the empty cup down and turn to him. "I'm gonna go out for a bit... get some air... don't wait up okay?" I ask.

Eren looks at me curiously but then nods. Before I turned away he grabs the back of my head and pulls me in, his soft lips gently kissed my forehead. "Be safe." he whispers against my forehead. As I pulled my head back I nod and smile to him.

With that, I turn away and head for the elevator with the thought of our first kiss replaying over and over in my mind.

 

~Time skip~

~Eren~

 

An hour had passed as I looked out the window from the penthouse, I had just gotten off the phone with Armin asking him to track (Y/N), his tracking abilities were unparalleled to any of us that were in the family. I had grown worried when I didn't hear from (Y/N), it was a gut feeling. I didn't know how long she'd take to 'get some air' and if she was alright then I fine with the arguments that would come after her arrival home, as long as it meant that she was safe.

About fifteen minutes later, my phone rang again. It was Armin, again. Swiping the green telephone button I answer the call and place the phone to my ear. "Have you found her?" I ask.

There was a long silence then a short sigh. "Her scent stops here at the Westview Park... but Eren... there was another vampire here." he tells me.

My heart dropped the instant he said her scent stopped at the park. "What vampire?" I ask.

"A pureblood." 


	24. I Need To Know

~(Y/N)~

 

My head jerks up as I awoke. I tried to move but found I had been restrained, looking back I felt rope around my wrist. I would try and scream but it was muffled by the cloth between my lips. The room was dark but there was a window right in front of me. It was still night time.  _Where am I? Who grabbed me in the park? Was it that man with the gun?_

Sitting there in the darkness I wondered who had taken me. Eren must be worried- he probably sent someone to look for me or went looking himself.

Suddenly I was startled by my chair being kicked. Gasping softly I turn my head to the side, there in the darkness, I saw a woman. She walked up to the window and flip on a light. She was blonde, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun... and her attire was elegant. "Who are you?" I ask.

She crosses her arms and looks down at me in disgust. "None of your concern at the moment deary. I'm more interested in you, being that you're like me and yet you walk in the daylight. Why is that?" she asks.

I felt uncomfortable with her question. "They warned me, they said purebloods would come after me... what will you do?" I ask.

She laughs as if what I just said was a joke. "Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to harm the fiancee of the vampire prince? I'd be signing my death certificate then missy! No, I don't intend to hurt you- I just want to know who you did it." she says.

"Did what? The daylight thing? I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me!" she snaps, getting into my face she glares at me before standing up straight and brushing herself off.

"All I know is that I was turned by Eren." I tell her.

The woman then pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs deeply. "Then how are you a hundred percent pureblood? It's impossible if you were originally human born from human parents." she says.

 _She doesn't know._  "You're part of the council aren't you?" I ask.

She looks at me seriously. "Smart girl... and yes... now tell me, were you by chance adopted? Maybe dropped by your parents and left to some random strangers?" she asks.

I didn't know whether to tell her or not. "I'm pretty sure my parents were human." I lie.

That's when she looked at closely, I tried not to look her in the eye knowing that my thoughts wouldn't be so easily hidden from her. And that's when she started laughing, quickly I look up at her and find her stepping back while laughing. "My dear, your mind is very weak. Like mother, daughter.... I should've guessed you were Esther's." she says.

I looked at her in shock that she could so easily read my mind, but then accepted it. "You knew my mother?" I ask.

She laughs shortly and nods. "Everyone knew Esther Bell, she got herself knocked up by a human- then committed a crime against the First Family. I didn't know her personally given her level of aristocracy." she says mutter to the end.

"Level of aristocracy?" I ask.

The lady sighs softly. "Seems Grisha is neglecting his duties to teach you of our society.... The levels of aristocracy are like how humans rank themselves in society. We rank from one to five, one being the highest of course. One is the King's place. Two is where your mother and Euric Williams stand along with a few other purebloods, they have a high blood count of being pureblood in their family." she explains.

 _So that explains the blood quantum being 90%... but how does that make me 100 percent if my father as human?_  "Esther must've given birth in one of the council's delivery chambers." Esther mutters.

"What does that have to do with me being 100% pureblood though?" I ask.

She sighs once again clearly annoyed at how little I knew. "It's one of the bylaws we have, if a pureblood mother delivers her baby in one of the chambers on sacred ground then their offspring will be completely pureblood." she explains.  _I guess that makes some sense._

"Now back to the levels, I want you to leave this place knowing about the council." she says.

I look up to her and nod. I only trusted her at this moment because she was telling me things I would need to know in the future. If I had to I could ask Grisha to teach me more about this world, but she was part of the council.

"Level three is the heavily populated with purebloods with the blood quantum of 55% to 75%. Although we are not fully pureblood, we are rather proud. Our level has served the First family for millenniums... the fourth... the purebloods who do not come from rich families... they are equivalent to the working class from a human's perspective but with a little more benefits. They work in the blood trading business, to ensure our thirsts are tamed." she explains.

At first, I thought she had finished and turned away. "Lastly... our newest level is allowing the..." she stops and winces in slight disgust. "Allow the Sream vampires to take part with the hunters... they keep the balance." she finishes.

There was a long silence. I sat there waiting to see if she'd let me go. Soon enough she started to circle around me like a vulture. "I can see why he cares so dearly for you... as the legend states... you two are destined....tch what a load of bullshit if you ask me. My little girl was going to marry Eren- then you swoop in and took him away!" she snaps as she leans against the back of my chair. I jolt to the side and look at her in fear. At first, she seemed nice but now she was revealing why she took me.

"I will let you go, but I will have my vengeance. And next time be sure to give my son a proper greeting." she says.

Confused I look back and watch her walk away, my arms went lose as she faded into the shadows. "Son?" I question.  _Does she mean the dark figure with the gun?_  I quickly get up out of the chair and rush towards the shadows hoping to find her. I had to know more about this new life I was leading, if not from her, from my new family.  


	25. Falling For Him

~(Y/N)~

 

I stumbled through the streets looking behind me, paranoid to find out who that woman's son was. I wondered if it was the same man I encountered days before. All I wanted to do was go home, and not think about all that had happened.  _How long had I been gone for?_   _That_ _doesn't matter, just get home._  I felt around the lower half of my body in search for my phone to call Eren or Mikasa, but it wasn't on me.

I let out a sigh and turn back thinking, maybe it could still be in the building I had just come out of- but then it dawned on me that I never took my phone with me, I had left it in the clutch I took with me to the dance. So I start walking quickly back to the park, it wasn't far from Eren's apartment and I'm sure he'd be there waiting.

 

~Eren~

 

I stood at the center of the park with Armin who had just come back. "The trail stops at the subway... from there I can't track her. So who's ever got her planned it out." he says. I let out a sigh and rest my head in my hands.  _I shouldn't have let her go alone- I'm so stupid._

"I'll call Mikasa maybe she can help." Armin says.

I shook my head and turned away. "Give it a little longer." I tell him.

Standing there looking in the direction of the entrance I hoped that (Y/N) would appear. I waited, part of me wonder maybe she ran off finally being done with me and my family. But then there was the stench of another vampire lurking in the air. So, her running away was out of the question- my fiancee was kidnapped.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Eren, look!" Armin says I turn my head back to look at him, down the cobblestone path by the east entrance was a figure running towards us. The presence was familiar, and the aching coming back while the emptiness diminished.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

From the east entrance, I felt the same presence I always felt. Thanks to the bond I was able to locate Eren, and in the dim lighting from the moon, I saw him and his blonde friend Armin. I guess Armin could sense me because he caught Eren's attention. I slow down and watch as Eren takes to his feet.

Within a millisecond he was right in front of me. He took me into his arms and lifted me up off the ground, my arms wrapped around his neck as my head hid in his shoulder. After a minute or two of holding me tightly, he finally released me and began doing a full body exam.

He bent down and felt up my sides making sure I wasn't injured. When he found that I was okay, he brought me back into the safeness of his arms. I felt his heart slow down as he held me again, his whole body seemed to relax knowing that I was back.

Watching over his shoulder, I watched Armin come up to us with a smile, pulling out of Eren's arms I go over and give Armin a quick hug, although he and I weren't close I still wanted to show him some gratitude for watching over Eren. "Thank you, I'm sorry I worried you both." I whisper.

With Eren's hand holding my right one, I felt him squeeze it as if he was telling me to let Armin go, quickly doing as told I step back and look up at Eren who looked down at me. "So where were you?" Armin asks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know... it was some building on the east side of town. I was taken by some lady." I tell them.

Armin looked over at Eren in concern then back at me. "Do you know who the lady was?" Eren asks. I quickly shook my head and looked up at Eren.

"She was blonde... she had blue eyes." I describe.

Then Eren darted his head at Armin in shock then back down at me. "You mean Abagail?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders again because I didn't know her name.

"She didn't give me her name. She started asking me questions about how I was a full pureblood. Then she guessed who my mother was... and after that, she started talking about the levels of aristocracy." I explain.

"It's gotta be Abagail Thorton." Armin says.

I look back up at Eren, "Did she say anything else?" Armin asks.

I look over to him and purse my lips. "Well... before she let me go... she warned me... she said that she'd have her vengeance for taking Eren away from her daughter. I assume she's the mother of the girl you were previously engaged to." I say as I look up at Eren.

Eren looks down at me and purses his lips together. "Seems so... Euric warned me she would try and do something... that woman always has to have things go her way." Eren says.

This made my heart ache a bit if I didn't leave Eren who's to say that this Abagail person won't try and pull something else... maybe something much worse. That's when Eren pulled me in from the side, my hips bumped into his. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow, we'll see you later?" Eren asks Armin.

Armin nods before vanishing into a black mist leaving Eren and I to ourselves. Eren and I both turn to each other and stare at each other. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Abagail will eventually get bored and move on. But until then, I don't want you leaving my side okay?" he asks.

I was unsure how to feel, with how our relationship was rapidly growing, I felt as if I should've have been fine with being with him 24/7. "What about work?" I ask. I asked because I knew Petra would try and work her magic on him.

"I'll talk to Erwin and Levi, see if they can get me to be your partner or assistant. And you don't have to worry about Petra, I will make it clear to her that I'm not interested." he reassures.

 _Seems I still have a lot of practicing if I want to close off my mind to others._  Eren smiles and nods. "Don't worry, I'll help with that." he says. Taking my hand in his we both began heading home. After the night I've had, I was glad to be back in the safety of his arms. I didn't want to admit it... if anything I tried to deny it... but I think I'm finally falling for him.   


	26. Our World

~(Y/N)~

 

Currently, in Grisha Jaeger's office, Eren, Carla and I all sat around. I had explained to them what had happened to me last night with Abagail. "She also said that next time I should give her son a proper greeting." I inform.

Grisha pushed himself up off his desk and looked over to Carla with a serious expression. "I see..." he says.

Looking over at Eren he nodded signaling to go. Looking down at me Eren then bends down and kisses the side of my head before leaving the room. As the door shut I turn my attention back to Grisha and Carla.

"How much do you know? I thought Eren might've told you some things." Grisha wonders.

I gently rest my hands on my lap. "He only told me about the bond and what it does... so all I really know is that and the level of aristocracy." I answer. They both look at each other than nod.

Grisha came up to me and knelt before me. " I think it would be best if you do some studying. We can have Armin teach you, he is very smart and has all kinds of books on it." Grisha suggests.

I force a smile and nod in agreement. "Yes, I think that'd be best." I say.

Carla claps excitedly as if she was happy to be seeing me more. "When would you be available?" Grisha asks.

On the weekdays I left work at 4 then had weekends off. "I can come every Friday after work, Eren and I could stay for dinner." I suggest.

They both smile and nod. "Wonderful, we'll see you tomorrow then." Grisha says.

I nod and stand up from the chair. Walking out first I turn back and step beside Carla, walking with her she hooks her arm with mine. "So, I see you and Eren have been doing well." she says.

I smile and nod, turning away from Grisha, Carla led me outside. Behind their home was a large garden filled with a few trees and a lot of roses and lilies. "I'm so glad things with Eren are well. I can imagine how difficult it must be learning to love someone and about our world." she says as she sits on a nearby bench. I sit beside her and pivot towards her slightly.

"Yes, but I feel like Eren's made it easier... I know I presented him a lot but him and I are on good terms."

Carla smiles and looks down at my hands. "I heard he's thinking about working at Mythic Times..." Carla mentions.

I nod my head. "Yeah, he wants to be my partner or assistant. He was going to call Erwin when we get home." I inform her.

She continues to smile and nods. "Seems like it was just yesterday my little Eren was born... it's funny how much time passes and in such short time." she says.  _How old is Eren anyway?_

"He's 786 years old." she answers.

I tense up slightly and turn to her. "Oh wow... so he's been around awhile." I mutter. Carla simply laughs and pats my back softly.

"Yes, we are all very old... it's too bad you can't meet Ivan... he really is an interesting man." she mutters.

I turn to her with a serious expression. "Why can't I? Too busy?" I question.

She smiles gently and nods her head. "He's preparing for his hibernation. He and his wife go deep under their home and sleep for the next hundred years or so. This would be his first due to delays." she says.

"What about his duties? What if something were to happen?" I ask.

Her hand then gently fell onto mine. "He chooses who will temporarily take his place." she answers. I nod once in understanding.

"When does he plan on doing this?" I ask.

"Not for another six months or so... depending on if he is delayed again." she answers.

I nod then look forward and around at the garden. Soon after we fell silent I hear footsteps coming from my left. There coming out into view was Eren, getting up off the bench I turn back to face Carla while Eren came to my side. "We should really get going." Eren says calmly.

Carla stands up and smiles at the both of us. "Yes, of course, we'll see you two tomorrow evening." Carla says.

With that, we said our goodbyes and began heading home. 


	27. Be Careful

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat there in the library at Grisha and Carla's mansion. Armin was to teach me more about their world. Eren sat beside me, he insisted he'd help me.

When Armin walked in, his white cane tapped against the ground as he maneuvered his way through the room. With a couple books in his other hand, he set them on the table between us and sat in the chair to his left. Setting his cane on the back of his chair he then folded one leg over the other.

"Let's start." he says calmly.

The material from his book was heavily detailed, explaining the council system. You basically had to be granted permission for many different things, like marriages, and turnings. Towards the middle of the books it began stating some of the bylaws, for example; if a pureblood woman with child delivers within the council's sacred delivering chamber then that child will be completely pureblood. Other's simply stated that those level three and up were not allowed to be with humans. Somehow my mother managed to do that without the council's knowledge... but then again she did much more to get herself landed in jail.

Armin only gave me so much information for today, he figured that we start off slow since it was a lot to take in. When we had finished Eren, Armin and I all headed to the dining room where dinner was getting ready to be served.

Sitting beside Eren, we both smiled at Grisha and Carla who were sitting at the ends. Armin soon came in a few minutes after us and sat on the other side across from me. Then lastly Mikasa showed up and sat across from Eren, but something seemed off. She was glued to her phone, typing something quickly she shuts off her phone shortly after.

"So (Y/N) how was work today?" Carla asks.

I lean forward slightly and smile to her. "It was good, been interviewing a few people who lived in haunted homes... maybe if I can, I'll try and talk Erwin into letting me go investigate some of these places." I tell her.

"That would surely be interesting, what's your take on the whole spiritual stuff?" Grisha asks, I turn to him and watch as he sticks the fork in his mouth.

"I'm thinking about viewing both sides. I feel it would appeal to both believers and skeptics. Give some reasons as to why spirits could be real- and reasons why it is fake." I explain.

"That's clever, have you interviewed any skeptics yet?" Armin asks. I quickly shook my head to him.

"No, I haven't, I have an interview lined up on Monday though for one." I answer. Afterward, I take a sip of the blood in the wine glass to my left, sitting back slightly I begin to eat in small portions. Now, these days I was having to eat smaller quantities of human food in order to feel fine. But it also depended on the food.

 

~Mikasa~

  
  
At the family mansion, I looked down at my phone finding the text from Levi. I stood beside Eren, one of the members of the family. Like a brother to me, he was stubborn. "Mikasa, what is it?" Eren asks.

We were all sitting at the table for dinner when I had checked my phone. "Work." I answer. Only I knew he had looked over my shoulder, Eren knew that I worked with Levi on the vampire hunting stuff. He wished I didn't but I did it anyway.

"Excuse me everyone... a situation has come up." I say before scooting my chair out. Standing up I again excuse myself and apologize before taking my leave.

Heading straight for the door I overheard Eren excusing himself as well. Quickly walking down the hall I take a sharp left turn into the courtyard. Running over to the fountain I pull out the stash of weapons from under the lip of the fountain. A gun and some stakes. Shoving the tip of the gun in the waistband of my pants I then take the stakes and slip them into my boots.

"Mikasa wait." I hear Eren call.

Spinning around I look back at Eren who stood in the archway. "This isn't the time Eren, Levi needs assistance-

"With that human-

Stepping a little closer I grab his arm and pull him into the courtyard. "Keep your voice down, if the other's found out the council will be on our asses." I mutter.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh, before shaking his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have gotten involved- It would have been just Lev-

I elbowed him in the gut hard causing him to lunge forward. "He is my cousin Eren, sure we may all be family but he's blood family and don't tell me you wouldn't do it too." I growl.

Eren stood up in slight pain but brushed it off moments later. "What's so important about this human anyway? Levi can't possibly be that dumb to have fallen for them... he knows the rules." he questions.

"The girl has something to do with what happened four years ago... and she is very much a descendant of his ex-wife." I explain. I've already said too much... no matter how I look at it, but I trust Eren more than the others.

"So she could be tur-

"Eren!" I snap, disappointed in the fact he'd even think of that brought a frown to my face.

"Levi would never be up for something like that... whether she can be one of us or not, it's not up to us." I explain. Eren let out another huff seeming frustrated with the situation I had gotten myself into.

"Levi is going to get himself killed by being with her... not unless he turned her, I'm sorry but it's true Mikasa. We all were taught at a young age the rules, they were enforced on us until we reached our time to turn." Eren reminds me.

Darting my head to the ground I look to the ground with a frown. "I know that... but you and I both know Levi... he never wanted this life, unlike us he wants to grow old and die."

I really need to go, every minute I waste trying to explain this to Eren the more time I lose trying to help. "Go... I'll make sure the other's aren't suspicious." Eren says, gently pushing me away I nod.

Turning away I run out of the courtyard and into the front yard. Hopefully one day he'll understand.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

In the center of the home was a courtyard. I had followed Eren out along with Mikasa after she left the room. Seriously, something was going on with Mikasa. When I got to the courtyard Mikasa ran off and Eren stood there.

He let out a deep sigh and I go to him. Slowly approaching him, I for some reason felt hesitant. Since returning to him the other night, we hadn't really talked about what happened before I was kidnapped. Coming up to him, he didn't even move after feeling my hands grasp his arm. "Is everything alright?" I ask softly.

His eyes lingered over the entrance to the other hallway. The one that led to the front door, but soon his golden eyes met mine as he softly smiles. "Yeah, Mikasa just had to leave for some work stuff." he says. I could sense the worry in his tone, gently squeezing his arm I look away from his eyes.

"You can tell me anything okay? Even if I may not understand I'll listen." I tell him.

Looking up at his gaze I watch his smile grow bigger. "Thanks... but I should probably go to make sure Mikasa stays out of trouble." he says. I nod my head and smile at him.

"Go, I'll wait here for you." I mutter.

As he slips from my grasp I watch him walk away in the direction Mikasa went. "Eren wait!" I call out. He stops and turns back at me in confusion, jogging up to him I lean into his chest once reaching him. Standing up on my tiptoes I press my lips softly into his, it caught him off guard which was what I was aiming for. I too felt a rush, it was excitement and a calmness that fled over me.

Before he had time to kiss back, I pull away and look up to meet his shocked expression. "Be careful okay?" I ask.

He smiles and nods, just before leaving he leans down and pecks me softly on the mouth again. But right after his lips left mine he was gone, disappeared into black mist.  _Be careful._   


	28. Late Night Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, every Friday I will be publishing 2 chapters to each book in the Ambercathra Series (That is this book, and 'The Vampire Prince'). 'A Time With You Series' will only have a chapter added as usual due to it only having three books in the entire series.

~(Y/N)~

 

After dinner was finished Grisha and Carla escorted me to Eren's room where I would wait for him. It was a little odd, but I followed anyway knowing they'd want me to stay here. When we reached the door, I walk in between them and open the bedroom door. "Thank you." I say softly.

They both smile. "Let us know if you need anything else." Carla says. I smile and nod before stepping into the room, shutting the door I turn and flip the lock. Turning away from the door I felt the wall for the light switch when I found it the whole room lit up revealing a dark green wallpaper and dark green bed placed in the middle of the room.

Slowly I wonder about the room to pass the time. Coming up to the dresser, all that sat on top was a photo and a small tray with a watch in it. I grab the photo and look at it closely, it was a portrait of a woman. Tilting my head slightly I stared at the picture a bit longer.  _Why does this seem so familiar?_  I set the picture back down on the dresser and then turn to the bed. Stepping in front of it I then turn to the closet.  _I wonder how long he'll be... maybe I should change in case he comes back late._

Now walking over to the closet I grab one of Eren's T-shirts. I keep my pants on and walk out in Eren's white shirt. It had the smell of his cologne, climbing onto the bed I curl up into a small ball, shutting my eyes I let out a tired sigh and slowly begin to fall asleep.

 

~Eren~

 

After bringing the hunter home, I allowed Mikasa and my mother to tend to her wounds. Walking out of the guest bedroom I let out a sigh.  _Jeez, Levi what are you thinking?_  Walking through the hall I decided to head to my room to rest.

Walking down I come up to the door then stop when I hear snoring. I slowly open the door and peek in, on my bed was (Y/N) who was dead asleep. I slowly slip in and shut the door again. Walking up to the bed I slowly lean down, placing both hands on the bed I slowly lean forward and place a soft kiss on (Y/N)'s mouth, this caused her to stir in her sleep. She made a soft groan after I pulled away. "Hey." she sighs. She slowly sat up revealing my white T-shirt.

I place my hand on the side of her head and she leans into it still looking sleepy. "You want to stay? Or go home?" I ask softly.

Her left hand crept up to the bottom of my shirt and starts to tug. "I'm too tired... maybe in the morning." she sighs. Climbing onto the bed I lay beside her as she takes me into her arms. She cuddles into me and slowly falls back asleep. Slowly I wrap my arm around her waist to keep her close. Gently I press my lips into the side of her head before shutting my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

~Next Day~

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up suddenly and looked around the room. The brightness from the outside poured in blinding me momentarily. Slowly as I sat up I look to find the other side of the bed empty, I was sure Eren came in late last night. I get up out of bed and slowly walk out into the hallway.

Turning my head to the right I find everyone cluttered around a door that was when they all came rushing in. The scent coming from the room was human... but something else came off the female. It was new as well. "Ah Levi, you're here-" Grisha stopped and I slowly walk up to the door. I could sense Eren was in the room too. It was blood that I was smelling... fresh blood- but there was something else to it... something that was familiar to me... a specific scent that made me feel as if I shouldn't be this close.

"Ms. Vincent, have your wounds reopened?" Grisha asks.  _So it's the hunter... I wonder why she's here... did Levi bring her home or... Eren?_  There was a long pause and I could feel the tension pouring out of the room. "Levi... what've you done." Grisha mutters. I step back as the door opens revealing Eren.

"Come on, let's go." he says as he gently tugs at my side. Then there was a loud clutter from the bedroom. Eren then shoved me forward and I look back.

"Miss, please escort my fiance to the car, I'll be with you shortly okay?" he then asks me. I nod slowly before walking with the woman.

 

~Levi~

 

It had been a long time since I felt this. The last time I marked someone... it went wrong and it only ended up affecting me. But now I knew it was affecting her, her thoughts were channeling me. And I could sense her arousal the minute I marked her. My heart remained pounding knowing how she felt... that she even agreed to letting me do such a thing... although she didn't know I marked her... she thought I needed to feed.

I was led down to the foyer where everyone else had been standing around trying to calm my uncle. Descending the grand stairs I watched as each of them turned to look up at me. I stopped just at the very last step, Kenny glared up at me before pushing past Carla and Eren. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" he snaps.

My eyes rolled at his dramatic remarks. "Quit being so dramatic, she's not going to kill us." I say as I cross my arms.

"How do you know?! If she's anything like Valentina then who's to say she won't! She's a vampire hunter for god's sake, how can you mark a fucking vampire hunter!?" Kenny shouts.

Then out of nowhere Carla slaps Kenny across the face hard, making a loud clapping sound. "That is enough Kenny... now.." Carla stops and turns to me giving me a serious look.

"I have always supported your decisions Levi, and I will continue to do so... but you must promise that this girl will not be a threat. She is more than welcome to join this family-

"She's not going to be turned! I will not allow it-

"Then why the hell would you mark her if you didn't love her?!" Eren then snaps. My mouth shut before looking to the ground. Lifting my head I watched as they all looked at each other.

"He does love her... he just doesn't want to turn her." Mikasa says. I flash a cold glare her way, this was all her doing, she was the one to tell Eren. If Eren hadn't brought her here we wouldn't be in this mess... but I had to admit if I hadn't told Mikasa then this all could've been avoided.

I turn away a bit ready to head back up. "Levi, we still need your word." Carla calls.

Snapping my head back down at them I nod. "You have my word, she won't bother you." I tell them.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

Back home, I walked through the front doors with Eren following behind me. Turning to him I stop before him. "That human... was she the reason why you left early last night?" I ask.

Eren nods and scratches the back of his head. "She was in trouble... she's Levi's friend... Ms. Vincent..."

I nod and turn my head to the side. "What did Levi do to her? I overheard Grisha asking what Levi had done and-" I stop knowing I shouldn't be getting involved with Levi's business.

Eren let out a sigh before pulling me in. "He marked her... and it's not really allowed for a human and vampire to be together... especially since Ms. Vincent is a vampire hunter." Eren answers. I pull out of his arms and look at him in shock.

"Then why- What if she-" Eren then grabs my face and smiles.

"She's not like that... I don't know what Levi sees in her... but he trusts her." Eren reassures. I fall back into his arms and just stand there.  _Why would he trust someone who could kill him?_  I shake my head and shut my eyes.  _I shouldn't be worrying... what Levi does is none of my concern._   


	29. Virtue

~(Y/N)~

 

Late that evening after arriving home, everything seemed normal. Eren and I cooked dinner, at the moment we were both sitting at the dining table eating our food silently. "How's the food?" Eren asks. He was making sure I didn't feel nauseous.

I nod and smile at him. "Good." I answer. I watched as he smirks softly before taking another bite. I look down and start to eat again only to be interrupted by a chair screeching against the floor. Looking up I find Eren making his way over to me. Lifting me up out of the chair he threw me over his shoulder.

I scream and giggle as he carries me off to the bedroom. As he opens the bedroom door, he rushes over to the bed and drops me gently. Smiling up at him I look at him in slight confusion, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my mouth. Smiling into the kiss I giggle softly, his hands cup my face keeping me from moving away as he deepens the kiss.

Instantly it seemed I was losing myself in the passionate kiss and wanting more. More to the point of flipping our positions, in the blink of an eye I was now on top of Eren. Sitting on his lap I kissed him hard while my hands wandered to the bottom of his shirt. My hands glide up his abdomen feeling the rigid bumps of his hard abs all while bringing the shirt up.

Eventually, I had to pull away from his lips as I pulled his shirt off. I quickly press into his body and my hands fell onto his warm chest as he holds me close. That's all I wanted right now was to be as close to Eren as possible. Kissing him again I push him down onto his back, now I was laying on top of him I continue to kiss him. My hands this time start heading towards his pants to get rid of.

Eren's lip pulled back off of mine. "Woah woah!" he says before pushing me off to the side. Looking at him in confusion I fix my hair. Eren quickly buttons his pants up and turns to me. I was starting to feel embarrassed, he then takes my hand in his trying to reassure me. I laugh awkwardly and shake my head. "I get it... I shouldn't have-" I let out a sigh.

His lips crashed into mine again and I slowly kiss back fearing I could go too far again. Pulling back I place my hand over my mouth and wipe my lips. "(Y/N)... it's not that I don't want to... I just don't want things to change after it happens-"

"What do you think is going to happen? I'm with you and I want the same thing." I tell him.

He smiles gently and presses his forehead into mine. "Your virtue isn't the only thing I'm worried about." he mutters.

I pull my head away and tilt it to the side. "You're still a virgin?" I ask. Eren bit his bottom lip before nodding shyly. I look out at our intertwined hands feeling utterly stupid for pushing him.

"That's not a problem is it?" Eren asks. I shot my head up and shook it.

"Not at all... I just thought you would have-" I stop and look back down.

Eren chuckles softly. "Nah... there were close calls... but I didn't let it get that far... for me I want it to be... special." he mutters. Looking up I meet his amber eyes, again his forehead falls onto mine. "I just want to wait a little longer." he whispers.

I nod my head. "Okay." I whisper.

"Okay?" he asks with a slight chuckle. I nod my head and smile before he takes me into his arms. Resting my head on his chest I listen to his calm heartbeat as I shut my eyes.

"God, I love you." he sighs. After hearing his words I stiffen slightly in his arms, this time I let him say and took his words to heart, I knew what he said wasn't a lie. Raising my head to look up at him I smile and peck him on the lips quickly. I think it was time I express my feelings for him. 


	30. I Love You

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the alarm clock and an empty bed as usual. For once I wanted to wake up to Eren beside me. But the thing is, he's an early bird. Surely he was making me breakfast, so I slowly get out of bed and prepare for work, after showering and such I quickly dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and one of Eren's black T-shirts.

Walking out through the hallway I find Eren in the kitchen as expected. I watched as his back muscles flex slightly from moving slightly. He wore his pajama pants and an apron that covered his bare font. Walking up behind him I place my hand on the small of his back and stand beside him. "Morning." I greet with a slight smile. He turns and smiles sweetly before pecking me on the mouth.

"Good morning." he greets. Eren then dishes out the food onto two separate plates and hands me mine. We both head to the dining area where we sit and eat.

"Sleep well?" he asks.

With the fork in my mouth, I nod. "I just." I stop and cover my mouth as I swallow my food. "I just kinda missed you... you're such an early bird... it'd be nice to wake up and see you first thing-" I mutter before looking down in slight embarrassment. Slowly I look back up to meet his gaze as he smiles over to me.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

I nod slowly before picking at my food. Checking my wristwatch I instantly stood up. "I have to go to work." I tell him. Quickly walking around the table I peck him on the cheek and head for the door where I grab my laptop back and slip on my shoes.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Eren calls. I turn back and nod before walking out the front door and heading into the elevator. Pressing the lobby button I wait as the elevator travels down to the ground floor.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I typed away at my computer unaware of the time. I had an interview here soon and was a little confused when I hear a knock at my door.  _Maybe it's Hanji._  "Come in." I call. Slowly the door opens and Eren's head pops in.

Backing away I allow him in and he holds up the bag.  _Oh right, lunch._  "Thanks." I say before pecking him on the cheek. He smiles and strolls over to my desk where he takes a seat, from the first day I started working Eren had always read my work, he himself would go through and edit some of my things. "No interview yet?" he asks.

I shake my head and walk over, setting the bag down I walk around behind the chair, resting my hand on the back of the chair I look at my computer with him. "Not until this afternoon, I'll have one of the skeptics, he's a scientist so I'm sure he'll give me some kind of lesson." I say.

Eren smiles, his head turns slightly and tilts back to look up at me. Smiling back down I step back allowing him to get out of the chair which he did moments later. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I'll pick you up at 4 okay?" he asks. I nod my head and smile gently.

"I love you." he then says.

I smile once more, my eyes wandering around his face.  _Com'on dumbass say it back! You know you want to!_  I open my mouth slightly only to be kissed, he then turns away and heads for the door leaving me speechless and feeling utterly stupid for not saying it back. Eren then stops, pivoting slightly he looks back at me and waves. I wave back at him with a shy smile before he shuts the door. Spinning around on my right heel I turn back to the desk, stepping over I sit in the chair and begin eating my lunch slowly.

I waited impatiently for the interviewee to come because all I wanted to do was go home, and tell Eren that I loved him too.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Four o'clock couldn't come soon enough. It seemed like I had been waiting forever. Stepping outside I look up to the dark bluish purple sky that slowly faded into orange from the setting sun. Within a couple of weeks now, October would be over. November was a good month, Eren and I planned to stay with the family over Thanksgiving and go 'Black Friday' shopping together.

Looking forward now I see the black car from across the parking lot. I begin to head over there while keeping watch, after the first incident with the vampire stalking me, I had become slightly paranoid that he'd show up again... especially now that I might know who it was. Abigail's son.

Armin told me about the Thorton family, and how they were one of many rich families. And it was Fae who Eren was previously engaged to. And Abagail wasn't happy about it, to me it seemed Abagail didn't care for her children's happiness, it was only a matter of what made her look good status-wise. That's why she was so desperate for Eren to marry Fae... so she could be apart of the Original family. Once I reached the car Eren steps out to greet me with a tight hug. "I missed you." he mutters.

Smiling softly I pull back out of his arms. Looking up at him I grab his face and pull him down to my level, smiling gently I place a kiss on his forehead, it was rather quick but it still had was a loving gesture. "I love you." I quickly say.

 

~Eren~

 

The words rang in my head as everything around me fell silent.  _I love you._  It was the first time she said it to me and it made my heart skip a beat. Smiling like an idiot I look down to meet her beautiful (e/c) eyes. But then, there was a loud bang and blood spat out from (Y/N)'s left shoulder.

(Y/N) winces and bends down as her hand quickly reaches for her wounded shoulder. Letting her lean against me, I look up in shock, but no one was there now. I inhale deeply catching the scent of another vampire, the same one from the night (Y/N) was followed. Kane.

"Ow." she hisses.

Carefully I pull (Y/N) towards the car I slide in next to her. "Drive now! To the mansion!" I shout in utter fear. Laying on her side (Y/N) looked up at me while holding the wound. Fresh vampire blood was all I could smell now but underneath that was a horrible burning smell it was like smelling acid. Devil's Klecite. Kane had it specially made to try and paralyze (Y/N) probably thinking he'd be able to snatch her away.

"E-eren it hurts! Why?" she asks.

I place my hand on her face. "Shh, it's okay. It'll only be painful until we get it out." I coo. She nods but groans again as we hit a bump in the road. Grabbing out my phone I dial my father's number then place the phone to my ear. It began to ring as I waited I held (Y/N)'s hand which she gripped tightly and would squeeze when the pain got really bad.

"Eren? What's going on?" my father asks.

Looking over to (Y/N) I saw her looking back at me. "(Y/N)'s been shot. And the bullet is coated in Devil's Klecite." I inform him.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

My nose wasn't wrong, I knew the smell. "Yes." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll call Dr. Berner." my father says, with that, I quickly drop the call and put my phone back in my pocket.

I order the driver to step on it, and immediately after he speeds up and we head back to the mansion.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After arriving at the mansion I carefully grab (Y/N) out of the car, carrying her bridal style up to the house, the front door instantly opened after taking the first couple of steps up the stairs. Both my mother and father greeted me, walking in with the still conscious (Y/N) we head towards the other side of the house where our medical room was.

In the medical room waited Dr. Berner. My father too was a doctor but not as experienced as Dr. Berner. Setting (Y/N) on the medical table she laid flat on her back while still holding her shoulder. "Okay (Y/N) I'm gonna need you to remove the shirt." Dr. Berner says. After he had said that a wave of protectiveness came over me and I nearly charge towards Moblit but thankfully my father and mother both caught me before I could attack.

"You should wait outside... we'll keep watch." my mother says.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The searing pain in my left shoulder wouldn't go away, Dr. Berner had me laying on my back shirtless. I used Eren's shirt to cover my chest as the doctor examined the wound. "It seems you have bits of the wooden bullet still in there. But for the most part, it's just remnants of the poison which I can wash out with sterilized water." he explains.

"What about the bits of wood?" I ask.

The doctor then pulls out a pair of tweezers and slowly starts to lean in. I turn my head in the other direction as he starts to pick out the pieces. It wasn't long before he had finished, but right after I felt something cold and wet touch my left shoulder. Looking back I find it was the water he said that would clean out my wound. In a matter of minutes, the pain went away, slowly I sit up and the door opens again and Eren re-enters the room.

Then Dr. Berner hands me a blood bag. "Drink, you'll heal faster." he informs me.

Nodding I take the bag and rip the top open, I take a sip and sigh. Grisha and Carla both show the doctor to the door leaving Eren and me alone. Coming up to me I spread my legs slightly as he steps between them to hug me. Cupping my face in his hands he leans in and kisses me softly, kissing him back immediately his hands soon leave my face and wrap around my waist.

After parting he presses his forehead against mine. "I love you... so much." he mutters. My free hand held the collar of his button up shirt, pulling my head back slightly I meet his amber eyes and smile gently.

"I love you too." I whisper back. 


	31. Dreams As Someone Else

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed and we hadn't gone home. Eren decided we'd stay here a while for my own safety. I agreed at the time for his sake, but then I felt babied by him. I knew he'd be worried since I got shot and all but it was taken to a whole new level of worry. He went with me everywhere except work and bathroom. I loved that he cared for my well being but it would get on my nerves.

Three nights after I had gotten shot, Grisha, Carla, Armin, Eren and I all were at the dinner table eating silently until Grisha cleared his throat rather loudly to grab our attention. "I just thought I should let you all in that I will be contacting Ivan about the situation... since Abagail seems to continue her actions without fear, I am hoping Ivan will put the situation to an end."

Eren looked to his father then back at me. "Before you do so, I have a meeting with Abagail tomorrow." he says. Grisha nods then looks over to me.

"We will get this under control (Y/N) don't worry. Soon you'll be back in your own bed... just endure a little longer." he says. I simply nod before taking another bite, and I guess I had something on my face because Eren decided he'd take his napkin and wipe it off causing me to jerk away from him. When I realized was he was doing I relax and go back to eating while allowing him to clean my face.

While that was happening I could feel Carla's eyes on us... or at least that's what it felt like. With a sigh I pivot slightly to the left and grab the wine glass filled with blood, taking a sip I soon set the glass back down and continue eating.

_I just want this Abagail stuff to end._

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Eren~

 

After dinner, I had begun to follow (Y/N) up to our room but was soon stopped by my mother. Cocking her head in the opposite direction (Y/N) was going I follow her into the library. "Yes?" I ask after I walk past the door. I wanted to hurry so I could be with (Y/N) again.

As my mother turns she crosses her arms. She didn't say anything, she just stood there smiling at me, I figured she was just trying to create some distance between (Y/N) and I... let alone wasting my time. "If you have nothing to say then I'm going." I tell her. As I turn my back to her, she appeared in front of me blocking my way to the door.

"My son, you need to give (Y/N) a little space." she says. Rolling my eyes I turn my head to the side and avoid my mother's stare.

"Sweetie, there is a fine line between being worried and coddling... and I'm afraid that you've been coddling (Y/N) since she was shot-

"Of course! Wouldn't you do the same thing if that happened to dad?" I ask.

She smiles and places her hand on my arm. "You and I both know (Y/N) isn't one who enjoys being coddled... I can tell it's bothering her- and I get you want to protect her... to prevent things from re-occurring but if you keep coddling her you might as well lock her away." my mother lectures. I glare at her slightly.

"She was shot mom... and I won't take that lightly- any closer to her head or heart then she'd be dead." I argue.

"But she isn't dead son! Instead of dwelling on what could have happened, be grateful she was only shot in the shoulder... all I ask is that you bring the coddling down a notch... a woman needs her space." she says.

Rolling my eyes, I cut past her and head out the door before she could lecture me any further. I quickly make my way through the house and up the grand stairs leading to the second floor. Turning left I enter the long dark hallway lit only by the dim lights on the wall. When I reached my bedroom door I stop and stand there for a moment... what mother said played in my head over again about giving (Y/N) space.  _All I ask is that you bring the coddling down a notch... a woman needs her space._  Before my hand clutched the doorknob, it drops back at my side.

_Give her space... she should be perfectly safe in my room... I'll go hang out with Armin for a little bit I guess._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Inside the room alone, I found myself looking at the image of the woman on Eren's dresser again. There was something about her that reminded me of something... she was familiar in a sense but I didn't know where I saw her from. Which was odd considering it must've been a long time since she passed away so I don't know why I felt like I had seen her before.

After some time though, I put the picture face down and stepped away from the dresser. Walking back toward the bed I fall backward onto the soft cushions in the nightgown Carla bought for me. Turning on my side I curl up bringing my knees up to my chest and hold them in place. Letting out a soft sigh I shut my eyes and try to relax and enjoy the little time I had to myself... but in a matter of minutes I was out like a light.

 

~Dreaming~

 

_Looking around I found that the walls were cobblestone, and the only light source was from the sun outside. Beside my bed was an unlit candle. Everything looked old, the bed was barely made of wood and the mattress was hard._

_Standing up from the bed I walk over to the sink and mirror inside the room. When I looked at the mirror I looked nothing like myself... but I did recognize the person. It was the woman from the picture on Eren's dresser._

_As I looked closely in the mirror I soon jolt back when the door opens, turning my head to the left I find a man entering... he was much older. "Emmalynn, you're awake." the man says. Looking at him in confusion I look back at the mirror. But he seemed familiar just like the room... but of course, I was Emmalyn so it had to be familiar._

_"Come down for breakfast." the man then commands. I nod and turn away from the mirror, at the end of my bed was a large closet, I hightailed it in that direction, opening both doors I look to find the clothes were old as well._

_I quickly pick out a simple dress and change before heading out the door to my bedroom. I quickly turn to the left to meet a flight of stairs, walking down at a rather fast pace I then turn back finding the kitchen right there. A woman had been cooking breakfast._

_"Good morning dear- come help me please." the woman says. I walk over and stand beside her and do as she asks. I wondered if this couple was my parents- or Emmalynn's parents after the food had finished the woman and I set the table._

_Sitting down across from the two I begin to eat, but I was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Scooting the chair back I stand up. "I'll get it." I say. Power walking over to the door I grab hold of the knob and swing it open revealing no one other than Eren. I look at him in shock as he smiles down at me._

_"(Y/N)." he says._

_I was more confused by him calling me by my actual name, but after he had said that everything around me except for Eren was fading into white. Eren still stood there before me and smiled, then he places his right hand on my face, his thumb gently running back and forth across my cheekbone. "I love you." he mouths._

_Soon, his hand leaves my face and his smile disappears into a straight face. Slowly now he begins to back away, "(Y/N)." He says._

_He repeats my name while stepping away from me until eventually, he fades off, but his voice still echoed, repeating my name until it started to get clearer._

 

~Dream Over~

 

My eyes shot open as I was being shaken, clutching Eren's upper arms I look at him in confusion. "What? I was sleeping?" I ask.

Releasing my left arm his hand comes up and pushes the hair from my face. "You were screaming your head off- I was worried something happened." he says.

Confused I shake my head then try and think back to what I was dreaming... but now... I couldn't picture it at all. I was drawing a complete blank. "I guess I just had a nightmare." I mutter. Eren's lips then pressed into my forehead before bringing me into his arms. A little shaken I do my best to try and recall the dream I just had... but no matter how hard I tried... I just couldn't remember.


	32. Peaceful Morning

~(Y/N)~

 

I shot up from the bed after having a rather lifelike nightmare. Beside me, Eren slept peacefully. I took a minute to calm myself down before turning in the bed towards Eren. I cuddle up against his back and rest my head there as well only for him to turn around on his side to face me.

He draped one arm over my waist and slowly curled it around my back making me slide in closer to his chest. It was as if he knew something was up, resting my head on his chest I exhale softly and shut my eyes again.

 

~Next Morning~

 

I woke up facing away from Eren, but I could still feel his arms around me. I smile softly to myself before turning under his arm to face him. Carefully leaning in I peck him on the mouth causing him to stir in his sleep. Groggily he leans in and kisses me again. "Morning." he groans softly. As he raises his head I saw how messy his hair looked and attempted to fix it. He smiles down at me before rolling on top of me slightly.

Giggling softly I lean up a bit to meet his lips, they were soft as always against mine, he sighs softly and melts into the sweet groggy kiss. He did his best not to squish me under his wait, which I didn't really care for at the time if anything I wanted him close. It was funny how nearly a month ago now, I resented this man for what he had done to me.

I had denied him so much that I in the end only was fooling myself. Eren was... more than I deserved to be honest... I had treated him poorly in the beginning and he endured long enough until I gave into his warm embraces and kind heart.

Nothing about me was human anymore, and I had accepted that I accepted that I was adopted. I had learned so much more about myself in the past few weeks... but I wanted to learn more and by doing that I needed to see my mother Esther.

Eren's lips soon left mine when he noticed I wasn't fully in on it because I was in my head at the moment. Looking down he smiled gently, "Whatcha thinking about?" he mumbles deeply. His deep groggy voice sent chills up my spine, causing me to tremble under him.

"...You... us... and what we're going to do about Abagail if we can't contact Ivan." I sigh. At first, Eren's smile grew wider when he heard he was on my mind... but it dropped slightly when I told him about the Ivan plan. With his right hand, he combs my hair back gently in a soothing manner as he sighs.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something... can I ask you something?" he asks me.

"Anything." I mumble.

He pushes himself off of me and sits on his knees, sitting up I crisscross my legs and rest my hands in my lap. "Since being here... have I been too... overprotective?" he asks. I knew Eren had a good reason for asking... and I was glad he did.

The last thing I wanted was to hurt his feelings- and I understood why he would be overprotective. So, I nodded my head. "A bit... but I don't blame you- although it does get on my nerves at times... I understand why you are... I was shot and you're worried." I say.

Eren's hand falls onto mine and gently squeezes it. "Thank you for being honest... but please let me know when I'm being annoying... you know I can get a little ahead of myself... so if you need to...then you can put me in my place." he says.

Pulling my hand out from under his I grab his wrist and tug him towards me. My lips crash into his as I kiss him rather hard for only a mere second before parting. "I love you." I say against his lips softly.

Feeling him smirk against my lips he leans in again and kisses me more passionately this time. Releasing my hold on him he instantly encases me in his strong arm where he held me as we continued to lip lock. Pulling me into his lap, I hook my arms around his neck.

For the first time, I felt his tongue run against my bottom lip asking for permission to pass over into my mouth. Slowly and shyly I open my mouth slightly only to be surprised by his tongue diving straight in without warning.

His tongue glides over mine as I try to push at while he explores my mouth only to retreat quickly. Slowly and unsure of my actions my tongue enters his mouth to do the same thing he did to me moments ago. I could tell I was doing fine when Eren pulled me in closer.

But before we could go any further there was a knock at the door. Eren and I both quickly pull apart and sit on the bed together. "Come in." Eren calls. The door opens slightly revealing Grisha with a tray of food.

"Good morning." he greets with a soft smile. Glancing over at Eren, I smile shyly and greet Grisha with a 'hello'.

"You two missed breakfast so, Carla had one of the maids fix up something for you two." Grisha says as he sets the tray down on the messy bed.

Afterward, Grisha looks at the both of us more seriously. " I want you both to stay with us a while longer... Carla and I have been attempting to reach Ivan but haven't gotten through... and we think it'd be best if you stayed here where you both are guarded... especially you (Y/N) being that Abagail is trying to harm you." he says.

Eren and I both nod in understanding before looking at each other. "We'll keep trying though... in the meantime, I have scheduled Eren an interview at Mythic Times to be your assistant (Y/N)... it'll be better for the both of you to keep an eye on each other." Grisha then informs us. We both nod once again, with that, Grisha took his leave and shut the door behind him.

Looking down at the food I pick up the bread and split it in half handing one half to Eren while I started to munch on the other. Eren the leans forward finding a slip of paper under the plate, pulling it out he looks at it finding a time and the Mythic Times address. I let out a sigh before leaning forward to grab the glass filled with orange juice.  _What a lovely way to start our morning._   


	33. Love Him

~(Y/N)~

 

"In the old world, humans fantasized about vampires. There were speculations that some people throughout their history were vampires but never had enough evidence to actually deem them vampires. Although in my readings I have found that Greek Mythology discusses that Ambrogio was possibly the first vampire to be." Armin starts.

We were learning history from the old world. Before the world became anew the old world was a rather cruel place. Similar to ours in a way. "Armin... how did you even obtain these books? I'd assume after the destruction everything would've been gone." I wonder. He smiles gently and shakes his head.

"According to Ivan, his ancestors saved many of the books they had deep underground in a large bunker made of Plenium* before the meteor hit." Armin explains.

I nod my head once understanding now. "Carry on then." I tell him. He nods and walks back over to the book.

"So how the story starts out is, Ambrogio was an Italian man, who fell in love with a woman named Selene, it says he fell in love with her after visiting the legendary Oracle in the temple of Apollo." Armin starts, nodding my head I lean forward and rest my head on my propped up arm.

"Ambrogio asked Selene to marry him, but things got complicated because the god of the sun Apollo wanted Selene for himself... So Apollo cursed Ambrogio by making his skin sensitive to sunlight- making him burn when he went outside more than any normal human." Armin continues.

I sit up and look at him in slight disbelief. "That's awful." I say.

Armin shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at the book. "So, Ambrogio goes to Hades the god of the underworld and Artemis the goddess of the hunt for help. He steals Artemis's silver bow to fulfill a deal with Hades only to be cursed by Artemis." he starts again.

Taking a slight breather he grabs his glass and gulps down his drink. Clearing his throat he flips the page. "Artemis curses him so silver will burn his skin." he says.

"If that's true then why doesn't silver arm us?" I ask.

"Evolution." Armin simple says.

I nod and he continues. "After some time though Artemis begins to pity Ambrogio, so she gave him super strength, immortality, and fangs to kill beasts to use their blood to write his love poems to Selene." Armin says.  _That's rather... weird... but I guess at that time they didn't have the same things we do._

"What happened to Selene?" I ask.

"It says she was held by Apollo... but she eventually escaped and reunited with Ambrogio...Artemis did tell Ambrogio that he could make his lover immortal... it's a little different than how we do it. Back in the old world, it's been said that the vampire must drain the human's blood until their body dies... then with the mixed blood in their system, they have to feed it back to the corpse... vampires then didn't have venom like we do." Armin finishes.

I nod in understanding, it was a lot to take in, but I was fascinated. I stand up from my seat. "Walk with me to dinner?" I ask. Armin simply nods and sets the book down. Now that the studying was over for today he and I both left the library and headed for the dining hall.

"You seemed puzzled." Armin says looking me directly, I guess I had a slightly confused look on my face, I nod.

"If Ivan's ancestors lived before the meteor then... how is it Ivan lived through it?" I ask.

Armin smiles once more and slows down. "No one really knows... Ivan doesn't share about that time... many of the elders in the council say it was because of our god Tavnir... he protected him or something along those lines... or some theorize that his mother had fallen in love with Tavnir and that Ivan is the son of Tavnir." Armin says.

"Hmm... is there any chance I may meet Ivan? Since becoming a vampire I had heard so much about him and yet... I've never once seen him." I say.

Armin stops, his smile disappears. "Ivan doesn't like to visit... if he does... it's usually not good. As of now, he's in hiding after your mother plotted against him... and I'm afraid soon he'll be entering a long sleep." Armin explains. I turn to him and feel more confused.

"So what he's going to hibernate when there is a whole race that could cause destruction?" I ask.

Armin shakes his head. "His body and mind have become frail... he has done this only once before and has to do it every couple thousand years... before stepping down he chooses an heir to temporarily run in his place... I've heard he's choosing from the family this time... before he would choose one of the council members." Armin elaborates.

"What about Euric? He is Ivan's brother after all." I say.

Armin shakes his head. "Euric isn't interested in that... being king comes with more security... and relocating quite often... that's why we never know where Ivan is... because he and his wife constantly move to avoid being ambushed." Armin says.

I place my hand on my forehead trying to comprehend all the information being given to me.  _Man... to even think that... what if Ivan were to choose Eren? Would that mean I wouldn't get to be around this family anymore? Would I have to stop working at Mythic Times? I don't think I could live a life like that..._

Armin's hand fall onto my back. "I apologize if it's a lot to take in... I tend to lose myself when teaching." Armin says.

I turn to him and smile softly. "It's okay, I appreciate it... I need to know." I tell him. It was true, if I wanted to understand how everything works I gotta learn now. But... for some reason, I still thought that seeing my mother would help with that. After arriving here I had learned so much, about this world... and even myself. If I remained human I would've lived my life not knowing I was adopted.

As Armin and I entered the dining room, I quickly rush over to Eren who placed his hand on my back. "How was it?" he asks.

I smile up at him. "Good." I sigh. We both sit down with everyone else and begin to eat, it was rather silent but here and there Grisha and Carla would converse with each other. After about five minutes or so I clear my throat to catch their attention.

"Yes?" Grisha asks.

I fold my hands on top of one another. "Well... I've...kinda made an appointment to see my mother....the day after tomorrow." I say shyly but clearly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me in shock.

"H-how? It's nearly impossible to arrange appointments with prisoners even if they are family." Carla wonders.

I look down and my hands nervously because I felt Eren's gaze and his anger boiling. "I talked to Euric... he said he'd be able to get me through." I mutter.

With that Eren stood up from the table, his chair screeching against the floor. I tense up a bit and look down at my plate. "Eren, come sit now." Carla calls.

Grisha then stands. "I'll talk to him." Grisha says. I slump down slightly in my chair feeling I had disappointed them by not discussing it with them... but it wasn't up to them in the end.

 

~Eren~

 

There she went again... keeping things to herself- I wasn't mad that she wanted to see her mother... I was mad that she didn't tell me before now... I shake my head and pace back and forth in the foyer.  _I don't like being left in the dark!_

"Eren!" I hear my father call. I stop and watch as he steps up to me, with his right hand he places it firmly on my shoulder.

"What- you come to talk sense into me?" I ask.

He nods his head and tightens his grip. "You need to calm down- your anger blinds you and clouds your judgment. Because you got upset you didn't see the bigger picture-"

"She's going to see her fucking mother, dad! The picture doesn't get any bigger than that!" I snap. My father's face was stoic.

"Young man, you need to control your anger- you know what could happen if you get too angry. Besides... you shouldn't be upset that the girl wishes to see her mother... especially after finding out who she is. You cannot be mad at (Y/N) for making her own decisions, she may be your fiance but she is still a person. This isn't like the past or old world where men treated their women as if they were merely furniture." my father lectures.

I turn my head to the side and glare off into space.  _I know that... and I'm not mad about that... I just wish she'd talk to me._  I let out a long sigh allowing my body to relax then I nod my head. "I'll be in my room." I mutter.

 

~Time Skip~

 

And an hour or so had passed, dinner was well over but (Y/N) hadn't come to the room yet... maybe she was letting me calm down a bit before seeing me. But then, she proved me wrong, the door opened and her head slipped in. Soon after she walks in and shuts the door, there was a soft click signaling she locked it.

Slowly walking over to the bed, she seemed to be taking each step cautiously in fear that I'd jump her at any second. I get up off the bed and go to my side and lay down facing away from her. "We need to talk." she says.

I scoff softly. "Now you wanna talk." I mumble. With arms crossed I laid there quietly.

"You're being an ass." she says. I hear her approach the bed.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I went to touch his back when he jolted forward, now laying in the center of the bed I jump on and flip him onto his back. In the blink of an eye, I had straddled his waist making it so he couldn't avoid my eyes... so I could talk to him better. "I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have kept it from you... but I didn't know how you'd take it." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh and his hands fall onto my hips. "I just wish you told me before... I don't like being in the dark with you... it worries me." he mutters. He frowns softly and that's when I got the bright idea to try and tickle him, so he'd smile. Biting my bottom lip I start to run my fingers along Eren's side watching him twitch slightly.

"Stop it." he says.

Smiling softly I shake my head and press a little harder. Eren does his best to hold in his laughter but soon bursts. Trying to pry my hands off his side I continue my actions and tickle him. "S-stop!" he screams and laughs at the same time. Laughing with him I lift my hands up in surrender.

Sitting up he grabs me by the waist and pulls me in. His hands pressed into my back gently as we sat there quietly. "Please talk to me next time... I'll always support your decisions or dreams... I promise you that... whatever you decide I'll be by your side... You're not furniture." he mutters at the end.

"Furniture?" I ask.

He smiles and shakes his head. "It's nothing... just something my dad said." he says. Smiling down at him I run my fingers through his chocolate brown locks. My right hand then travels down to the side of his face and I lean down pecking him softly on the lips.

I was glad we had settled things... even when things were bad, at least at the end of the day we could come together. I loved how understanding he was... how protective he could be even if at times it could get annoying... and I loved that he was there to support me. I just... loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Plenium: Metal stronger than any human discovered metals. Manufactured by vampires only and found deep within the deepest part of the inner core of the earth. (Not an actual metal)


	34. My Life Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start this chapter I just want you guys to know that I have opened a Q&A. You can ask me any questions you have and I will post them on my Wattpad, they can be about me, the books or the characters. Anyway just thought you all should know I can't wait to see the questions! Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next Friday.

~(Y/N)~

 

It was after work, I was headed home for the day. It was rather dark now with winter quickly approaching us. The car that usually waited for me was running a little late. So, standing out along the curb I look down at my phone texting Eren. He apologized profusely for leaving so late.

I shut off my phone when I had enough and let out a soft sigh. I could see my breath due to the cold air around me. I was lucky I didn't feel the cold, but before turning it hadn't really bothered me. Crossing my arms I look around feeling a little uncomfortable being by myself with it so dark and quiet. Sure I could hear people talking from a mile away but it was dead silent this evening.

Darting my head from one side to the other I wished the driver would hurry the fuck up. Jolting to the right slightly I hear a rustle from within the bush to my left.  _Oh no not again._  I slowly back away watching a shadowy figure emerge out from behind it. It was tall and had broad shoulders as they grew closer I slowly backed away. But then I stop.  _This could be Abagail's son._  The light from inside the building hit him, and I saw his face. He had black hair, and his eyes were pale green.

My eyes then darted downward at the gun in his left hand. I jolt back a little and raise my hands. "Wait." I say.

The man stops and looks down at me. "Let's just walk... okay? And please put the gun away." I say. He didn't do as I asked, he kept his gun pointed at me, and grabbing my shoulder he spun me around so I was facing away from him.

"Start walking." He mutters.

I do as told and start walking away from the door. Turning the corner we walked alongside the building, his gun pressed at my back. But soon enough I whip around and face him, stopping in my tracks I lift my hands and press them against his chest. "Where are you taking me?" I ask.

He didn't answer me, he only walks past me and grabs my wrist. Tugging me along I follow him for a little longer.  _What was his name again?_  "Kane?" I ask.

The man stopped in his tracks, he looks back at me and glares. My mouths clamps shut, my eyes widen slightly. Then he releases me and steps back, he turns to the side to where his left side was facing. Raising his left hand he pointed his pistol at me, pulling the safety lock on the side he then positions it right at my head.

Fear overtook my body as his pointer finger gently began to press on the trigger, but before I knew it I was tossed back as the figure appeared in front of me. Falling back onto my butt I quickly look up finding Eren's backside facing me. Kane smirks and brings his gun down. "What a lovely reunion. Now I can shoot you for hurting my sister." He says.

I hear Eren growl, both fists balled up tightly ready to punch Kane square in the jaw. "You and I both know Fae wants nothing to do with me! You and your mother are the ones who force her because she's too nice not to say anything!" Eren growls.

Kane repositioned himself now ready to shoot Eren. Out of fear I quickly jump to my feet and pull Eren back, I step in front and stretch my arms out. Kane laughs, his fangs flashing as his lips curved up. "Well, this is sweet. But I have a mission to finish so-"

Then there was a soft ringing sound. Kane looks down and pulls out his phone, answering it he sighs softly. "What? I'm busy." He snaps in frustration.

 _"Step back now Kane. It's too soon... besides I've got a better plan."_ I hear Abagail's voice on the other end.

Kane's expression remained frustrated as he ends the call with his mother. Sighing loudly he bit his bottom lip. Scoffing he puts the gun away and turns his back to us, slowly he starts to walk away leaving Eren and me to watch him disappear.  _What is Abagail planning?_  I felt a tug at my arm and I turn slightly to the left.

Looking up at Eren, he had a stern expression. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed?" Eren scolds.

I cross my arms and stand my ground. "Yeah and so could've you." I argue. Realizing that there was nothing to be gained by arguing with me Eren turns his head to the side and smiles softly.

"You didn't think did you?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "You were going to get shot... rather me than you." I say bluntly. He looked at me in shock before stepping closer.

"Don't say that... it makes it sound like I'm more important." He says softly as he takes another step closer, now looking down at me, his eyes studied my face closely.

 _But you are... to me at least._  I look down and gently grab both of his hands. "Let's go home... I'm hungry." I tell him. He smiles and nods as we both turn back, I felt his hand slip back and press gently into the small of my back, I took hook my arm around his waist as we both walk back to the car.

 

~Eren~

 

As we got into the car, I glanced over at (Y/N) and smiled. Without a thought, she was willing to lay down her life to save me. Now, looking down at my hands I smile to myself.  _Heh... to think she hated me so many weeks ago... now she couldn't bear the thought of living in a world without me._

I look back up when I find her hand slipping on top of my right one. Looking at her I find she was looking out the window while her left hand was outstretched, resting on my right. Looking back down I see the ring shining back up at me. This past month now had been so great, despite all the bad fights we had in the beginning. With my left hand, I lay it on top of hers and gently squeeze it. Looking back up at her I find her now looking at me with a soft sweet smile. I smile back.  _She is my life now._


	35. This Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early tonight because I have a busy day tomorrow. Enjoy!

~(Y/N)~

 

A month ago I never imagined my life would be turned upside down, I never imagined I'd be engaged to a vampire, or that my parents weren't actually my parents. Outside the church that I brushed off my skirt, nervously waiting for Euric to escort me.

Currently, I stood outside the church that was the headquarters for The Council of the Derelicta... in the car adjacent to me, Eren sat in the back, he begged me to allow him to come with me, and this was as far as I'd let him go.  _I hope this goes well... I wonder how she'll react. Maybe I should've brought a gift- Pfft what am I thinking giving a gift to a high ranking criminal? They'd probably take it from her._

After nervously waiting, the French doors to the church open, and Euric steps out. Immediately I could feel Eren's behavior change, his protectiveness radiated out from the car and over to me. Looking back at the window I see his eyes glued to the approaching vampire, I hoped for Euric's sake that Eren would stay put. "Good evening soon to be Mrs. Jaeger." Euric greets. I purse my lips together feeling slightly uncomfortable with the formal greeting.

"Evening Euric." I say.

I watched his eyes drift to my right looking back at the car. He smirks softly when he sees Eren, probably glaring at him. "Didn't expect you to bring your guard dog... will he be coming inside?" he asks.

Quickly I shook my head and glanced back at Eren who kept close watch on the both of us. I place my left hand up signaling to stay put and to wave goodbye for now. He nods once while keeping his eyes on Euric. Turning back to the man in front of me I nod and begin following him inside.

As the French doors open again, I, for the first time saw the inside of the council's headquarters. It was much different than expected, from the outside it looked abandoned with no lights, but on the inside, it wasn't too bright, there was no church on the inside, there was a hallway that stretched out pretty far ahead.

The walls were blood red and lit by candles hanging off the wall. The floors a black tile. Passing by an archway I saw more of the place, there looking at maps on multiple monitors was another vampire. It was like a beehive, people coming in and out of doors leading to unknown rooms. All doing their part to make sure everything in our world ran smoothly.

It was a little overwhelming, but eventually, we were met with a flight of stairs leading down underground. "Below here is the dungeons and scared delivery rooms." Euric says. I nod once in understanding as we both descend the staircase.

"I do hope you understand what goes on here... it would be rather embarrassing if you knew absolutely nothing." Euric says with a slight smirk pulling at his mouth.

"Yes actually, Armin has been teaching me the history and explaining everything thoroughly to me." I tell him.

He nods and smiles softly. "Good. Then you must know that when you and Eren decide to have children, that you'll be birthing them here." He says.

A blush spreads across my face immediately after he said that and I turn my head to the side. "Y-yes... I am well aware of that." I say.

At the bottom of the steps, Euric whips around and gets a little too close to my face. "While we're on the subject, you have talked to Eren about children yes? I assume immediately after marrying you'd want to get down to business and procreate am I right?" he asks.

 _Well, aren't you nosey?_ "I believe that is between Eren and me." I say. He simply shrugs and turns away, I follow fearing he'd ask many more personal questions. But to my surprise, he remained silent until we reached the door to the visiting room.

"You get 20 minutes." He says just before opening the door. I nod once and turn my attention to the slowly opening door. There sitting on one side of the table cuffed to the table sat my mother. The same woman I saw twice when I was a human. Except she was dirty, and it seemed that due to the lack of being fed made her age rapidly.

"Hello, mother." I say.

Weakly she raises her head, under her eyes, were dark, like she hadn't slept in years. She seemed detached from the world, uninterested, ready for death to come any day. "What a shame... for you to see me in such a state... it's embarrassing." She says her voice was raspy.

I walk up to the table and quickly take a seat in front of her. Due to the lack of blood, she looked old, and weak like she'd be dead any day now. "So wanna explained to me why I never knew who my real parents were?" I ask.

Esther coughs roughly and looks up at me slowly. Her eyes had bags under them from being so tired, "It was my punishment for mating with a human... they thought it'd be best since you're human."

"Well-

"But let me ask you... how did you find me?" she interrupts.

"Long story... another time." I say.

I could sense that her sanity was hanging on by a thread; her mind was weak making it so easy to peek. She was nervous. "Why did you plot to kill Ivan?" I ask.

She clears her throat and shrugs her shoulders. "For a change... how do you know Ivan?" she asks me.

"Did my research... I'm a writer at Mythic Times." I tell her.

She scoffs. "Figures... you must be a believer." She mutters.

I cross my arms and lean back in the seat. "Not at first." I tell her.

Esther shrugs her shoulders again and leans forward. "I'm guessing you'd like to know a little more about your father?" she asks.

I nod my head; she smiles softly as flash images begin to play in her head. A first date, bittersweet moments together, a wedding, pregnancy, then everything going to shit after my birth. "Seth was a much laid back man... you have his eyes and nose... clearly, you inherited my attitude and stubbornness. Seth as kind as he was had a temper, but it never changed my affections for him in the end. He died shortly after having you to cancer." She tells me.

"Why were you punished for being with a human?" I ask. No one's really discussed that with me, and I wanted to know why.

Esther scoffs softly. "Because unless you have clearance you aren't allowed to marry or mate with a human... overpopulated in Sreams I guess." She answers.

 _Right because if a pureblood and a human have a child it will only be a half-blood if not born on sacred grounds._ That's when Esther inhaled deeply, her body turned stiff and her face went from calm to pure terror. "What've they done to you?" she asks.

I froze as well fearing that because of this new information for her was going to ruin her. "I'm like you mother... I'm a vampire." I tell her.

Her eyes widen softly after hearing what I said, her hands began to shake as she leans forward. "Damn you, Ivan." She mutters.

Looking at her in confusion and tread lightly, knowing that any moment she could possibly snap. "It wasn't Ivan mother... I'm engaged to Eren Jaeger... he's the one-"

"You are no child of mine." She mutters.

I shake my head and begin to pull out the files- "I may have carried you for nine months and birthed you into this world but I will not have birthed a vampire! You were pure- untouched by the devil that is this race!" she begins to scream.

Standing up from my seat, I back away as her hands begin to shake violently. "Is that why you plotted to kill the king? Because you believe vampires are devils?" I ask.

She stood up from the chair but was hunched over slightly. Spitting at the floor I back away a little more. "Believe? No, my dear- it is fact that we vampires are devil spawns. An abomination! Satan's children deep from hell!" she screams. I shake my head, my back pressed against the door.

"Yes, my darling! You too are the devil! I hoped you wouldn't be corrupted, but you are too far gone now for me to save! You are not my child- I did not birth a demon into this world!" she screams.

I couldn't take any more of her harsh words; she was frightening, knowing the mental state she was in was not healthy. I rush out of the room and shut the door only to hear more of her screams, standing beside the door was Euric who had his arms crossed. "So, how did it go?" he asks sarcastically.

I shake my head and turn away from; I begin making my way back to the car.  _Well not only is my mother alive but she's batshit crazy._  As I got to the top of the stairs I stopped in my tracks still hearing the now faint screams from down the stairs. And it wasn't the soon-to-be mother's giving birth... it was my mother screaming.

Instead of returning to the car, I dematerialized out of the headquarters. I would materialize in the courtyard of the mansion. I fall to my knees beside the fountain, it had been the first time doing that on my own and it was a little nauseating. My left hand clutched the edge of the fountain tightly for support so my face wouldn't hit the ground. I let out a shaky sigh preparing for all of breakfast and lunch to come up. "(Y/N)?" I hear a familiar voice call.

 

~Euric~

 

 _Well, that went well._  After (Y/N) had left, I stood there a moment longer hoping Esther would shut her trap, after a couple minutes I entered the room myself finding her trying to break free of her restraints. "If you don't calm down I have a dose of Devil's Klecite to do the job." I warn. Immediately her mouth closes and she glares up at me.

"You bastard... you... you killed the only things I could ever love!" she snaps.

Crossing my arms I walk up to the chair. "Actually cancer took the first thing you could ever love... and the second was taken by choice. If she wanted to die then she would've let the hunger kill her." I correct.

She continues to flash her deadly glare at me while I looked back un-phased. "How much longer must you keep punishing me?" she asks.

I chuckle softly and shake my head. "It's always about you, isn't it? I'm surprised you didn't see the enormous rock on your daughter's finger- she's getting married, Esther. I wouldn't call that a punishment.... That's life." I tell her.

She spat at me and growls softly. "That is not living Euric- none of this is living! My daughter is a killer and will kill her lover!" she screams at me.

I shake my head again. "I'm sure her lover will do just fine." I argue.

Esther leans back and looks up at me in confusion. "So... she's marrying one of us?" she asks, her face showing slight disgust.

"Yes... she will be marrying Eren Jaeger... he was the one to turn her about a month ago... I hear they are quite happy now and the plans for the wedding are running smoothly as far as I'm concerned." I tell her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Mikasa kneels down in front of me; placing her hand on my back as she tried to comfort me. "What are you doing back so soon? Did you see your mother?" she asks. I quickly nod my head and sit up.

"It started off fine... but then she finally sensed what was up." I inform her.

Mikasa's hand now rested on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks. I smile and shake my head. To be honest, I felt pretty good with how things played out... I didn't need my mother.

"No need to... I didn't need her then and I don't now. I'm happy knowing I have a new family." I say. Mikasa smiles gently at me before pulling me into a tight embrace. I was happy to call her my sister and to be a part of this family. 


	36. Beautiful Doesn't Begin to Describe You

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat in mine and Eren's bedroom waiting for his return after calling him to tell him I had dematerialized home. Sitting on the edge of the bed I look over at the dresser where the picture of Emmalynn sat, haunting me. Although she was long dead it still felt like she had a place here.

My head darts forward when the door opens Eren's head slips in and he quickly enters. Shutting the door he then flips the lock and then rushes over to my side. Sitting beside me, he rested his left hand on my back and his right on my thigh. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asks me.

I lean onto his shoulder. "I saw her... and everything was fine at first... until she sensed what I was." I tell him.

His hand that was lying on my back gently strokes up and down slowly. "I'm so sorry." He says.

I shook my head and raised it to look at him directly. "I'm okay really... its better this way." I say. He leans into me and kisses the side of my head.

"You want to walk around for a bit?" he asks as he stands up. I glance over to the picture on the dresser, then looking back at him I nod my head and smile gently.

"Sure." I say softly.

Getting up off the bed, I lock my arm with his as we walk to the door then out of the room. Out in the hall, we slowly made our way downstairs, we made our way to the courtyard, it was dark and the crickets were out chirping loudly. Coming up to the fountain we both sit on the edge. "Do you want to tell me about the meeting a little more?" he asks.

I nod my head and take his hand in mine as we sat together with our knees gently knocking into one another. "We talked a little and I asked questions like why she was in trouble with the council for being with a human... and then we just started talking about my dad and why she plotted to kill Ivan." I start; I look down at our hands and sight softly at the fresh memories of being in that room with the crazy lady.

"Then she sensed what I was and lost it. Started calling me the devil and saying all vampires are devil spawns, abominations... I guess not feeding for a long time really makes you insane huh?" I wonder. Eren's hand squeeze mine and I look up to meet his amber eyes.

"Don't believe what she says... you're not the devil." He tells me. Pursing my lips together I nod slowly.

"I know." I mutter I look back down at our hands, my ring sparkling in the dim moonlight.

I didn't really let her words get to me, it's not like I held high expectations for the meeting. I had a hunch she'd be in a bad state. "To be honest... after the meeting, I was glad I never knew her... I was glad she gave me away." I say softly.

Eren leans forward to look at my face. "Why's that?" he asks.

Looking back up, I smile at him. "Because I got to meet you." I say. His face turns a light shade of red after what I said and he smirks softly before leaning in to greet me with a loving kiss. With his right hand, he cups my face gently to prolong the kiss a moment longer. I know that weeks ago I wouldn't have felt that way... I wouldn't have believed in any of this but now my perspective had changed drastically.

Our lips part quickly and our foreheads press together. "Who's the cheesy one now?" Eren asks as he softly chuckles.

I lean back and playfully punch him in the arm and chuckle as well. "I'm just being honest." I say, now a little flustered.

 

~Mikasa~

 

Standing at the doorway leading inside I watched as the two lovebirds sat at the fountain now flicking water at each other and laughing. Sensing a presence behind me I turn to find Armin coming from the study. With arms crossed I turn back to watch the two as Armin comes to stand beside me and watches as well. "She sure has brought him alive again... I thought he'd be done after Emmalynn." Armin mutters.

After glancing at Armin while he spoke I turn back to the couple and nod. "Yeah... it's nice. With her around this place doesn't seem as depressing as it used to." I say.

Armin chuckles softly. "N-now all we have to do is get Kenny out there." He jokes.

I smirk softly and turn to him. "Yeah, good luck with that." I say. I turn and begin walking back inside giving the two privacy, especially now, with Abagail sending her son to stalk them... they needed all the privacy they could get.

 

~Eren~

 

Holding (Y/N)'s hips I look up at, her hair was damp now from us splashing water at each other. I wanted to give her some type of intimacy other than sex. To be able to see each other underneath all the clothing, something relaxing. "Bathe with me." I blurt.

I felt her body stiffen as the words left my mouth. Her body heated up and her expression because embarrassed, her thought's running wild searching for something to say but it was like everything in her brain stopped working. "Are you- I mean- like now?" she stutters.

I smile and nod my head. "We both could use it to relax. And it'll get us comfortable." I say. Standing up I keep my hands on her waist to prevent any sudden slips now that she was... well kinda dazed.

"Y-yeah... comfortable." She stutters softly.

As I turn to head back inside I look back seeing her face turning a darker shade of red. "So is that a yes? I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't wanna do." I tell her.

(Y/N) clears her throat and smiles. "No, no! I want to, it's just... well, a little outta the blue." She answers. Smiling back I take her hand and lead her back inside to our room then to our bathroom.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking up the stairs, I felt my heart race faster and faster as we grew closer to our room.  _It's not like we're having sex- Yeah but we're still gonna be naked what if he gets-_  I quickly shake my head and slap my forehead softly with my free hand. I sigh deeply trying to calm myself down, coming up to the room we stopped in front of the door and looked at each other as if accepting what was about to happen. Which was bathing- nothing else. As Eren opens the door I felt more nervous than before.

Grabbing his hand I stop him for a second. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you need to force yourself into something you're not ready for." I say. He smiles and nods.

"I'm sure (Y/N)." he answers.

This helped calm me down a bit but now that I think about it, with the bond I felt that once I saw him naked I'd lose it and take him right then and there. With another sigh, I enter the bedroom and take off my coat. Eren rushed across the room and into the bathroom, turning on the light I hear him turn the water on. It wasn't enough to drown out the wild thoughts racing around in my head.

Turning I face the dresser and there  _she_  was.  _God, why does she bother me so much? She's dead... but it still feels like she's here._  Eren walks out and looks at the dresser too then back at me. "Oh... here let me." He says as he takes the picture down.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there and watched as he shoved it into the top drawer of his dresser. Eren then nods his head in the direction of the bathroom beckoning me to follow him in, nodding I follow close behind, after entering I close the door and flip the lock. Standing there leaning again the door I watched as Eren pulled his shirt off his hands clutching the back of his shirt at the collar and pulling it up revealing his tan back. It was nothing new, but I still studied him as if it was my first time seeing his bare chest.

Turning to me I see his face now a light shade of red. His heart was steady though... while mine was so loud I knew he could hear it from across the room. Slowly now I begin to unbutton my shirt. With only a black bra underneath, I let the shirt drape over my shoulder- in an instant Eren appears in front of me, breathing softly I could tell the sexual tension was getting to him now. The shirt falls to the ground along with the next articles of clothing that would turn into a small pile by the door.

Left in only my bra and panties I stood there looking at Eren's waistline, his boxers handing rather low on his hips revealing the much defined V-line and six-pack. Bringing my eyes back up to meet his I watch him lean down slightly as he pulls his boxers off and tosses them into the pile. His hands reach out in front of me seeming to want to go to my back, to unhook my bra. "May I?" he asks.

Quickly I nod my head and turn my head to the side in slight embarrassment. His arms gently wrap around me while his hands fall onto the middle of my back, on the back of the bra I felt him fiddle with the hooks until each of them came undone. The front of the bra falls loose revealing only a bit more of my breasts than normally.

Slowly he pulls the straps off my shoulders until the bra was completely off my chest. The cool air causes both my nipples to harden and I quickly cross my arms. Eren chuckles softly before grabbing my wrists. Pulling them apart he was able to get the whole view of me again, this time I couldn't hide but I did turn away. "(Y/N) look at me." He says, his voice deep and calm, it sent a shiver down my spine. I do as told and look him in the eyes, there was no disgust, no embarrassment, just love.

Pulling me into his chest, our skin pressed into one another. "I know you're thinking you look ugly. But you're not." He stops and hides his face in the crook of my neck, kissing there softly. "You're so fucking beautiful... every little detail. The word beautiful doesn't begin to describe how perfect you are." He mutters.

My hands fall onto his firm back as I hug him back. Eren's hands roam around my back until he reaches the waistline of my underwear; there he starts to gently tug them down. Pulling my hands off his back I quickly pull down my underwear and toss them aside. Jumping into Eren's arms right after, I quickly hook my arms and legs around him, turning to the bathtub he begins to walk over.

Stepping over the edge of the tub he's now standing in the water. The tub was filled rather high with bubbles, and he begins to sit with me still hanging on tightly. The water was relaxingly warm as I sat there in Eren's lap; I place a soft kiss on his mouth only for a moment before pulling away and pushing myself to the opposite end of the tub by the faucet. "Why'd you move over there?" he asks with a slight pouty expression.

I smirk over at him and sit up slightly. "Because... I might not be able to control myself." I mutter at the end. I watch as he bites his bottom lip still holding the slight smirk. Pushing himself off the edge of the tub where he was resting against he grabs both sides of the tub for support, slowly he raises himself just slightly out of the water and moves over to me, towering over me.

His arms flexed making them look a lot bigger than before. Still smirking he begins to lean down into me; with his right hand he dips it into the water and wraps it around my waist pulling me up slightly.

Thinking he was going to kiss me I begin to lean in only to have him tilt his head away and go straight for my neck. Biting down gently, I tremble in his hold. Pulling me back into his lap I rested against his chest as he took from my veins.

Withering in his hold I felt weak in the legs and dazed. The aching was stronger than ever at this point and I didn't know if we'd be able to control ourselves, but I didn't really care at the moment.

After a few more seconds attached to my neck, he finally releases, my blood was on his lips, slowly he licks his lips to clean off the blood. Then to be fair, he titles his head upward making his neck look longer, he was beckoning me to take from him.

In my readings, I found that taking another vampire's vein was meant as an intimate thing usually done by bonded couples. Quickly I hid my face in his neck, kissing softly I hear him sigh softly as he leans back in the previous position against the back of the tub while holding me gently.

With both hands holding onto his shoulders I kiss his neck one last time before opening my mouth wider. I bit down right on his jugular vein, I was able to control how much blood came into my mouth without making him bleed out and thankfully he'd heal fast soon after.

Eren grunts deeply as his hands tighten around my upper arms and soon slide back around my back. His nails dig into my bag making me bite down a little harder. But out of fear I finish feeding from him early; parting from his neck I let out a sigh and wipe the blood off my lips. Then looking down at his amber eyes I lean in and kiss him hard, immediately sticking my tongue in I could taste the remnant of my blood as I pushed my tongue at his.

His hands pulled me in closer so my hips were meeting his. Both my hands were entangled in his hair. The bath didn't seem to last long because; before I knew it Eren was standing up with me hanging onto him. With lips still attached, he made his way back to the bedroom to carry out our actions for the rest of the night. 


	37. Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains sexual content, if you are not comfortable or do not like this stuff then please skip.
> 
> And I apologize for the late update, I want feeling well last night. I hope you enjoy the chapters, and happy Friday!

~Eren~

 

I carried her out of the bathroom with our bottom halves drenched from sitting in the bath for only a few minutes. She was right; I didn't think it'd be this hard not to contain myself. With her clinging to me, I open the bathroom door and rush across the room over to the bed. Leaning down, I gently lay her down, our lips still attached as I force my tongue into her mouth now.

Everything had happened so fast, and I just wanted to slow down. I wanted to treasure every detail of her body from head to toe. Parting my lips, finally, I work my way down, kissing her jaw first, I trail down her neck over the now healed wound from where I bit. I kiss there softly then continue heading down until I reach her right breast. Cupping it with one hand I brought my mouth to the erect bud.

Everything in this moment felt right, all I wanted to do was carry on, I didn't give a damn about my virtue, but I also needed to think about if she wanted this. She was willing to wait for me, and now I hoped she'd still want to do this with me. All I wanted to do was love her and keep loving her every day. A month ago I had tried so hard to get her to want me back and here she was lying beneath me.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I turn my head to the side and cover my mouth with my free hand. His lips were so soft against my skin; I stifle a moan as he bites down gently. His free hand traveled down to my wet core gently running his pointer and middle finger along the slit before rubbing in a circular motion gently on my clit. After bringing his head up he kisses me softly as he slid his middle finger into my hot core.

I shudder softly at the new feeling and glance up at him as he watches me wither under him. Soon enough another figure was added and I bite down on my bottom lip not wanting to wake anyone sleeping next door. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the low light, he smirked gently as I felt him pull his fingers out a bit before gently pushing them back in.

Kissing me gently I press my hand into his shoulder getting him to stop for a moment. I wasn't sure if he wanted to continue because of what happened last time... and I wanted to be sure we weren't going to do something we'd regret.

He pulls back and looks down in confusion while stopping all movements. "Are you sure about this? I know you said you wanted to wait an-"I was soon cut off by his lips again, kissing me harder this time. Slowly I kiss him back and slowly grind my hips into his fingers.

"I'm sure... I want you." He mutters.

He waited for me to nod back, quickly I did and slowly he started to move again, wrapping my right arm around his neck as I pull him down to kiss me again. It was much harder than before but only because he knew that I wanted the same things he did. Part of me still felt the bond had a role in our actions but the other part knew I loved him more than anything, and wanted to share this moment with him.

Sticking his tongue in my mouth he fights for dominance which wasn't all that hard when I had given up so easily. His free hand gently squeezed at my breast gently to add a little more stimulation as our tongues swirled around one another.

But as soon as he started he stopped again and stood up, closing my legs I look up at him in confusion thinking he had changed his mind, but he stood there sporting an erection.

In that moment I questioned if it would even fit, darting my eyes back up at his I felt my blood rush to my face along with heat as I sported a flustered blush. "Move to the pillows." He orders. Closing my legs I push myself up the bed and rest my head on the pillows.

After resting there on my back, I watched as Eren crawled on the bed. With his left hand, he pushed my right leg away from the left spreading them so he could come in between. With his free hand, he positioned his cock at my entrance. He looked at me once more to make sure I was okay.

I nod once more and keep my eyes locked on his as he slowly begins to push into me. There was no pain at all; when he had fully gotten in he stopped to make sure I was okay. Letting out a shaky sigh I nod my head giving him the go-ahead to move. As he pulled out and pushed back in the pleasure came rather quickly for me, but then again vampires have better sex than humans and I could see why.

Stifling a moan Eren began moving his hips at a steady pace, leaning down he propped himself on both arms as he towered over me, his arms flexed making himself look bigger than normal which I didn't mind.

My hand traveled up his arms and held on tightly as he began to pick up speed. Grunting softly in my ear I felt more aroused by his sounds. He let out a short breath before saying "Damn you're so tight." This only seemed to make me blush more.

Taking my right hand off his arm I bite down on my pointer finger hard to suppress my moans. Eren wasn't too pleased and pulled my hand away. "I wanna hear you, moan for me." He mutters in my ear.

Holding my hand down now I had no other way to hide them then to bite my lips. Eren lowers his head until our foreheads were pressed against each other's, his hips rocked into mine slowly, his hot breath hitting my face gently.

"I love you." I sigh. Wrapping my legs around his waist I give him a long passionate kiss as my free hand wraps around and rests on his back. My nails dug into his back causing him to hiss softly after parting lips but he didn't seem to mind.

I bring my head up and kiss his shoulder gently as he moves faster causing the bed to creak. Surely by now whoever slept on this floor would be getting an ear full of moaning and creaking sounds.

Entangled in the sheets he hit the spots that made me wither more, he would hit it over and over again sending me closer to the edge. Both of his arms then slip behind my back, raising my hips slightly as he thrusts in faster than before.

Nearly shrieking I cover my mouth with both hands hoping I caught myself in time. That didn't seem to stop his movements though, he kept going at the speed that could severely injure a human.

I felt like my orgasm building up faster now that he had changed pace, uncovering my mouth I grab on the sheets below me tightly as Eren kept going. The bed was creaking loudly now enough to think it might break.

"G-god." Eren groans. Grabbing the back of the headboard he pounds into me roughly. All that could be heard was creaking, screaming and slapping from each other's skin.

"E-ren I'm gonna cum!" I scream.

He nods as his thrust begin to become sloppy. Letting out a few grunts he speeds up before we both come undone together. With a few last thrusts, he falls on top of me and lets out a tired sigh. I held him close as we both panted together. Resting my head against his I could hear his heart pounding. "I... I hope I didn't hurt you." He sighs.

I shake my head and kiss the side of his head gently. "No, I'm okay." I sigh. I had no pain whatsoever if anything it was amazing. He turns his head to kiss me softly before pushing himself off the bed. Getting off, he heads for the bathroom and I sit up slightly using my elbows as support. "Where are you going?" I ask.

He points to the bathroom. "Gotta drain the tub, I'll just be a minute then we can continue." He says before winking at me. Smirking softly I fall back on the sheets and sigh loudly. After he returned round two commenced.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I fell onto my stomach after just finishing another round with Eren. It was early in the morning now, Eren and I had been up all night. Every time we think we'd be done another lovemaking session commenced, but I think this time we both were tired out. On my back, Eren drew figure eights on my back causing me to shiver a little at the soft touches.

Looking at me sweetly he smiles and leans in to greet me with a soft kiss. After parting he smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. "You're pretty." He whispers. Smiling like an idiot, I turn my head and stuff my face in the pillows to hide my flushed face.

I hear him chuckle softly as he leans in and kisses my head "It's true." He mutters. Raising my head from the pillows, I crawl over a bit, part of me rested on his chest while the other sprawled out on the bed. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and sigh softly as he draws circles in my back now.

Looking up at his eyes, he looked down and smiled at me sweetly. He was an angel; I questioned how I could hate such a sweet guy in the beginning. I knew part of it was denial, but I think the other part was from being scared. He was the first guy who ever took interest in me, he was my first... boyfriend and fiancée. "What?" he asks.

I shake my head and smile. "Nothing... just thinkin'." I say.

Resting both arms around me he holds me tight. "What about?" he asks.

I bit my lip and dart my eyes. "Just... questioning why I hated you so much when we first met... I was a real bitch to you." I say.

He shakes his head and sits up and so do I, still holding me I look him directly in his amber eyes. "Don't say that you reacted as any normal person should. I shouldn't have expected you to fall so quickly and change willingly. I know that I pushed you a lot but I want you to know I won't act like that again... All I want is for you to be happy." He says.

Smiling I lean into him and nod. "I am. And I want the same thing for you." I say. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly; he hides his face in the crook of my neck as he sways us back and forth. Then falling back on the bed I laid on top of him feeling sleepy now. Kissing my forehead again I shut my eyes and sigh softly.

"Good night sweetheart." He whispers.

I groan softly in response as I slowly drift off into a deep sleep, in the arms of my fiancée.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I woke up feeling something shift underneath me, opening my eyes slowly I find Eren beneath me also waking up. We were entangled in the blanket that covered our nude bodies, smiling softly I lean up and peck him on the lips. "Mmm good morning." He moans softly.

"Morning." I say against his lips with a big grin.

Carefully, I climb out of bed and pull the sheets off to cover myself leaving Eren naked on the bed with only the pillows as his shield. But he laid there proudly, already seeming to be comfortable with me seeing him this way.

I head off to the bathroom to prepare for today. Thankfully it was the weekend and I didn't have work until Monday. With a soft sigh, I drop the blankets just before entering the bathroom. With a pile of new clothes, I walk over to the sink and splash some cool water on my face. The good thing about being a vampire was that I didn't have to worry about acne or scars.

I quickly dress in a tank top and sweatpants now, walking out of the bathroom, I find Eren half-dressed with pajama pants on. Walking up to him I grab his hand as we both head out of the room and down to find breakfast. We avoided the other people as best as possible and snuck into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, I grab some food and orange juice before hopping up onto the counter.

In front of me, Eren stood getting food too, that was until he turned to me to get the orange juice carton. Standing between my legs, he rested one hand on my thigh while taking a drink from his filled glass. Afterward, he pecks me on the mouth without warning as I was chewing on my food.

That was when the door opened, Eren turned to look back finding Grisha entering. "Good morning, sleep well?" he asks.

I purse my lips together and look down at Eren who nodded. "Yep." He answers.

Walking up to us, he leans against the counter. "So, I've tried contacting Ivan... but he hasn't answered so we'll see if he contacts us... and Eren you're starting at Mythic Times soon right?" Grisha then asks.

Eren nods. "Yeah, Monday. Erwin wanted me to be processed like any other employee." He answers.

"Good, until we hear from Ivan (Y/N) is gonna need the protection considering Kane is doing Abby's dirty work." Grisha says.

After that Grisha left the kitchen, now Eren and I both wondered if we'd ever hear from Ivan or if we'd have to keep dealing with Abagail and her threats. But one thing I wondered most was what Abagail had planned next if Kane wasn't supposed to kill me.


	38. The Future

~A Couple Weeks Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been quiet; absolutely nothing was happening with Abagail. Kane hadn't come stalking me, nor had I seen her. It was nice but also worrying, I wondered if this plan of hers was. Eren had a good first week of work with him being my assistant. As of now, Mikasa was braiding my hair while I studied with Armin.

We all later were going over to a friend of Grisha and Carla's since they were throwing a little party. So while I studied, Mikasa wanted to do my hair. "Many people speculate that Count Dracula was based on Vlad Dracula III, not only because of the last name but because there were legends that Vlad enjoying his dinners accompanied by his dying victims from the Ottoman Empire and liked dipping his bread in their blood, but no one knows if that's exactly true." Armin says as he sets the book down.

I nod and was gently pulled back by the hair. "But there are also a handful of people who do not think Bram Stoker's Dracula was based off this man, but the similarities between the two seemed to prove otherwise." He says.

He took a sip of his drink like he usually did in between his breaks. "Now, moving on." He starts.

The next set of information we'd be going over is a human's way of identifying vampires, mainly was human's in the old world did to identify them. "There were many different rituals for different cultures, but one method was leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or on the grounds of a church. With the virgin boy he'd be riding a virgin stallion and if the horse balked at the grave then that would tell the hunters there was a vampire living there." Armin reads.

"But before this would happen most people at funerals would flip the corpse face down so evil spirits wouldn't enter the body." He says.

There was a knock at the door then interrupting the studying. Since Mikasa was still in the middle of braiding my hair Armin went to the door and opened. Grisha entered along with Eren.

"Evening... Armin if you don't mind, could you shorten the studying for tonight? The ladies should go and get ready." Grisha says as he gently claps his hand down on Armin's shoulder.

"Sure thing, I should go get ready as well." Armin says.

The men left the room leaving me and Mikasa to ourselves. Looking at the books I wondered how Armin could read due to his blindness. "Hey, Mikasa... I was wondering... how is Armin able to read when he's... you know?" I ask.

"Blind? Well... he wasn't always blind. But he's very sensitive to his surroundings and has gone through a lot of therapy from a specialist that works in the council who is also blind. It kinda helped him use his senses so well that he can see in a different way." Mikasa explains.

"So like when he touches the page he can see?" I ask.

"Something like that, it'd be better to ask Armin." She says.

After a few moments of silence, she finished my hair and I stood up. Brushing myself off I walk with Mikasa into the hallway. "So I saw you and Euric went to the fundraiser together... I didn't really expect that." I tell her.

She shrugs it off. "It was more of paying a debt. He means nothing to me in the romantic sense." She says. I grab her arm and stop her.

"And it wouldn't be wrong if he did." I say trying to encourage not to be embarrassed. She smiled gently and locked her arm with mine.

As we headed upstairs we parted ways as I head to the left down to mind and Eren's room while she headed in the opposite direction. Entering the bedroom it was empty, after entering I shut the door and walk up to the dresser that was right across from the bed. Beside the dresser was the closet where I had a dress Carla had given me for tonight that she picked out. Grabbing it out I unzip the back and quickly get dressed.

Standing in front of the mirror I spun around then looked back. Afterward, I quickly do a little makeup then get on my shoes and head downstairs to meet everyone. Exiting the room, I find Mikasa already going down the stairs. Quickly, I tread over to the top of the stairs. Grabbing the skirt of my dress, I start to walk down the steps, Mikasa slows down so I could walk with her.

When I got next to her, we both walked down the steps until we met the rest of the family and I went over to Eren who wrapped his arm around me. As all of us walked out of the house we got into a large SUV, it was only Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Carla, Grisha and I who were at the house tonight. Levi and Erwin weren't planning on attending.

Sitting beside Eren, his fingers intertwined with mine. With my free hand, I fix the skirt of my dress. The car drove off and headed to wherever this party was.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At the party, Eren and I walked around greeting different people, it was mainly level 3 aristocrats. Looking around, I found Mikasa and Euric standing together, they looked as if they were talking. As we just got done greeting another person I felt a hand on my back, quickly turning I look to Eren who turned his head to look behind me. His mouth was just by my ear. "Wanna ditch this? I know a hiding spot." He says.

I look around and smile softly. "Won't your parent's be upset if you leave?" I ask.  _Man, I sound like a goody-two-shoes_. Eren smiles and shakes his head.

"They don't care; I do it all the time when we go to these things." He mutters.

Grabbing my hand he tugged me along through the crowd, we came over to an empty hallway that led into the backyard. Eren quickly checks back then opens the door and leads us both out. Shutting the door behind us we both quickly walk over to the fountain they had.

Sitting beside him on the ledge I smile gently feeling like Grisha or Carla might come out any minute. Shaking my head I slap my hand down on Eren's and looked away from him. The host's garden was beautiful, like most high level aristocats, they had a well kept garden around a large mansion.

This was my first of many parties I had gone to that was held by a member of the council. And I knew through studies I'd be attending more with Eren being that our status was most important. It got me thinking about what would happen when Ivan chose the next king, and since he was choosing from this family... I wondered what would happen if he chose Eren. Would we have to go into hiding? Be cautious of who we befriended? I knew I shouldn't worry in case Eren wasn't chosen, but I couldn't help but at least think a little.

Eren's hand tightens grabbing my attention. "What's on your mind?" he asks.

I bite my bottom lip. "I just... I just wonder what Ivan will do when it comes time for his long sleep. Who he will choose. How thing will change." I say.

Eren slides in closer, and our knees brush against each other's. "I'm not sure... Ivan is very... unpredictable. And whoever he chooses we will get through it, as a family." he reassures.

I stand up and turn back to him. "But what if he chooses you. Would we have to go into hiding like him? I mean it's smart considering you'd have enemies like Abagail- or my mother. I just... I don't want to give up my life if he does. But I don't want to give you up either." I say as I pace back and forth in front of him. When I had finished saying that Eren grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

Standing up he pulls me into his arms to relieve me of my worries. "We have time (Y/N). And if he does we will adjust. Just... don't worry too much okay?" he says, backing away slightly, both hands clutch my shoulders gently. I glance up at him shyly causing him to bring his right hand and position it under my chin, forcing my head up, I look to see him smiling confidently. "Okay?" he asks again.

I nod silently while forcing a soft smile. "Everything is gonna be okay." he whispers, then right after he pecked the tip of my nose and brought me back into his arms where he held me for a while longer. Although, at the back of my head worries still haunted my mind, with what the future had in store for us. 


	39. Thankful Prt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gratiarum Actio*: Thanksgiving in Latin

~(Y/N)~

 

It was all happening so fast, it was so unexpected given I had already gone through with this. Although it wasn’t the most romantic thing at the time, I accepted his heart and soon after, his hand in marriage. But now, he knelt there before me holding my left hand.

“I wanna do this right. (Y/N) with you, I’ve become a better man. I want to grow with you and build a home with you- a family. I want our children to live in a home where they will be surrounded by nothing but love and acceptance. But before we can do that, I’m going to ask you- properly this time, no graveyard, and no more being blindsided. (Y/N) (M/N) Jacobs, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” he asks.

 

~Earlier That Day~

 

I had awoken to the shifting sheets, when my eyes opened I found Eren sitting up and on the edge of the bed. Army crawling over I wrap my arms around his waist from this the back and rest my head on his lower back. “Come back to bed.” I groan softly.

Eren rests both his hands on top of mine and lets out a sigh. “Can’t, we gotta get up. It’s Gratiarum Actio*.” he mutters. I let out a soft groan and release him, I bury my face into his pillows before feeling his hand gently stroke the back of my head. I felt the bed shift again then was greet with a pair of lips pressing into the side of my head softly.

With my left arm, I wrap it around his neck to pull him down as I turn onto my back. Lying on top of me, he kissed my lips softly and chuckled into the kiss. After our lips parted, I smile up at him, though as soon as we stopped he pushes himself up off the bed and walks over to the dresser.

Slowly, I too get out of bed and walk over to the closet to get dressed. Quickly getting into a pair of jeans and blouse there was a knock at the door. Thankfully Eren was dressed, I reach for the door and open it finding Carla standing there. “Good morning lovebirds!” She greets.

I smile and look back at Eren. “Morning Carla, what brings you by?” I ask as I turn to face her.

Stepping in, she looks over at Eren then back at me. “I was actually going to steal (Y/N) away for a few hours… if you don’t mind, Eren.” she says.

Eren shook his head as he combed his hair. “Wonderful, you can help your father with baking. Mikasa and Armin should be down there now assisting as well. (Y/N) and I will be out for a bit.” she says.

Eren nods while Carla grabs hold of my arm, grabbing my coat on the way out, I wondered where she was planning on going since stores were closed today. Walking down the hallway with her, we reached the stairs and rushed down them like we were running from something. I look at her in confusion then back wondering if Eren was behind us at all, but he wasn’t.

As Carla and I reached the front door she stops and grabs her coat as well. “We’ll be back!” she calls. Pulling me outside, I shut the door behind us.

“Where are we going? Stores aren’t open, it’s a holiday.” I tell her.

She smiles and shakes her head. “Not every place. Plus Mal-Wart is always open.” she says. I smile and follow her down to the car. Getting in beside her, I quickly buckle up and sigh, turning my head to the right I look out the window.  _She’s probably gonna want to talk about Eren and I._  Carla told the driver where to take us, then turned to me and smiles softly. “May I ask something?” she asks.

I nod my head after darting my head in her direction. “You two are being safe right?” she asks. Immediately after she asked the heat on my face rose. I quickly nod my head to her answer.

She smiles and nods. “I see. I hope you know that we have a pharmacy that can give you special birth control pills, I know you’re not ready to have children yet so… I just wanted to be sure.” she rambles.

“Yes I know, Eren’s told me. He’s been cautious when it comes to our intimate times.” I say.

She continues to smile. “Good, I’m glad he’s being careful. I just hope you two give us a couple of grandkids eventually.” she says.

I laugh nervously and turn to look out the window. “Maybe someday.” I mutter.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Carla ended up taking me to a clothing store, it was clear she frequently bought from here since the workers spoke so casually to her. We walked around looking at different clothes, I didn’t expect to buy anything until Carla started holding casual dresses up against me to see how it’d look. “What’s your size sweetie?” she asks.

I quickly answer her and she begins her search. She piles many different types of clothing on me from pants to shirts, to skirts, blouses and different types of dresses. It all stopped when she finally looked back, finding me holding a large pile of clothes. “Oh sorry sweetie, let’s take a break and you can try it on.” she says.

I nod and make my way to the dressing room. One of the workers unlocked the door for me as I entered, once I was in, I dropped all the clothes on the floor then turned to shut the door. Locking it behind me, I start to change into one of the casual dresses. Slipping in, I quickly zip up the back and walk out to show Carla.

Twirling her finger, she beckons me to spin around. Doing as told, I spin around slowly before stopping. “I like it.” she says.

We were onto trying the next dress, then another, and another for the next couple of hours, I was trying on dresses and Carla would buy them for me. I told her it wasn’t necessary, but she did it anyway and said I need to update my wardrobe because it looks depressing.

After the very long shopping spree, Carla and I finally went back home. When we got home, I quickly head to the back of the car already finding the servants grabbing my bags. “Here let me help.” I say as I go to grab a bag, I was stopped by one of them who smiled.

“It’s alright Miss.” the woman says.

Carla came to me and grabbed my arm, she pulls me away. “It’s alright hun, they’ve got it.” she reassures. Walking inside, I was greeted by the others who seemed to be waiting for us, walking up to Eren I grab his hands and turn back to Carla who was walking up to Grisha. I watched as Grisha kissed Carla on the nose and smiles before wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Did you have fun?” Eren asks softly. I turn to him and smile, leaning up I peck him on the lips real quick causing him to smile.

“Yeah, we got some things.” I tell him. Pulling me along he led me to the kitchen while his family followed. As we entered the room, Eren pulled me around the large island and over to the oven where he pulled out a couple of pies.

“We still have a few things to bake, but I wanted to wait until you got back so you can help out.” he says. Nodding, I quickly glance back finding that the other’s hadn’t followed us in, I guess it was just Eren and me, which I didn’t mind whatsoever. It was Gratiarum Actio and I wanted to start making traditions with this family, My family. 


	40. Thankful Prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first book! If you'd like to see the preview, trailer, and Q&A you can go check out the book on my Wattpad. The link is in my profile bio. I will see you all soon with book 2! Much love ~K.S.

~(Y/N)~

 

Eren and I spent most of the day in the kitchen finishing with the baking to give the servants most of their day off. I was happy to be doing this, it made it feel like I was with my parents again. Putting the flour away in the pantry, I turn only to be greeted by Eren flicking some spilled flour at my face. Gasping softly, I smile at him before getting some of the flour on my hands and flicking it back at him.

Eren’ chuckles as he runs around the island to avoid getting hit. I flick the flower at his face and I get some on it. I laugh and he starts to chase me around the island. Laughing, I rush around the corner and look back often finding him right behind me.

Eventually, he caught me by the waist and pulled me into his arms. Turning me slightly, he held me tight as his lips fell onto mine. Laughing into the kiss, his hands travel up and down my sides as we lost ourselves in the passionate kiss. Picking me up, he then sets me on top of the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him in and deepen the kiss.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After mine and Eren’s little makeout session, we soon separated. I was now in the library with Armin looking at some book he thought I should read. Walking behind him he stacked books on top of books that I held. The family seemed to be keeping me rather busy today, and maybe it was because it was a holiday. But something else seemed to be up.

“You seriously want me to read all of these?” I ask.

Armin stops and turns to me. “These are just some suggestions. You may read as many as you like when you aren’t working. It will help you better understand if you read the history of the new worlds vampire and their evolution, but I suggest first you read about Tavnir the god who supposedly mated with a human and created a vampire.” Armin says.

I nod as we both walk to the nearest table where I set the stack of books down. With a soft sigh, I stood there watching as Armin walked past me with a book in his hands. It was amazing how he read without needing to really see. His hands felt over the pages before flipping to the next page, then what got me wondering was that Armin, never was with anyone romantically that was. I didn’t want to pry so I turned away.

“Many people wondered about that.” he says out loud.

“What?” I ask.

He turns to me and inhales softly. “My relationship status, many people on the council wonder why I never show up with a date.” he says.

He stands beside me and crosses his arms. “It’s okay if you don’t, you’re not obligated to. If you’re happy single then that’s fine.” I tell him.

He nods, but his expression didn’t change. “Sometimes I wish I did… but… if I brought someone I liked I’d get looked at weirdly.” he says.

I give him a confused look. “Why’s that-” I stop in the realization.

“I’m gay.” he says.

I remain silent as he turns to me. “This family has accepted me for it, but I’m afraid not many others feel the same way about my liking men.” he says.

I cross my arms and turn to him. “Well screw them, you should be able to love whoever you want.” I tell him.

He smiles gently and nods. “I wish others could think like that…” he says. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I smile.

“I may have not been in this family long, but I’ll always support you.” I tell him. He continues to smile as he turns to me full, I reach in to give him a hug. Everything I said was true, although I wasn’t in the family long, I felt like I had connected with them, and had grown an everlasting bond with them.

After releasing Armin the door opens and Mikasa slips in. “It’s time to get ready, I’ll do your hair.” Mikasa says. Nodding, I turn to Armin who nods back at me.

“I’ll leave these here for you to look through later.” he tells me. I nod, then walk past him and over to Mikasa. Following her out of the library we walked side by side. Up in my room, I quickly change into a formal outfit and had Mikasa do my hair.

“Have you and Eren done much for wedding plans?” she asks.

I look back at her through the mirror and shook my head. “Nah, we’ve been taking things slow. I’m sure soon we’ll be planning more and eventually go looking for the dress.” I tell her.

She smiles softly as she brushes through my hair. “I’m going with you when you go to look…. You know I’m glad things worked out.” she says.

I look up and smile at her. “Yeah?” I ask.

Smiling down, she nods. “I’ve never had a sister before… I mean I do love Carla… she took me in when I lost both my parents… both her and Grisha took care of me, Eren and Armin are like my brothers, annoyingly stubborn and a pain in the ass at times, but I still love them dearly. But I think the best thing of all is that I finally get a sister… I’m glad it’s you.” she says.

Her right hand rested on my shoulder, and I grab it with my left. “Me too Mikasa.” I say with a smile, I did my best not to get teary-eyed by her little speech. She soon went back to doing my hair. Soon after, she finished with my hair. I did a little makeup before finally being ready for dinner. I knew that we’d be having a guest this evening, and it was Euric.

Slipping into some shoes, I stand there in front of Mikasa who smiled. “Carla did well. You look great.” she says. I smile and nod as I look down at the clothes. Then Mikasa and I made our way down to the dining room to get ready to eat.

As we got down to the foyer I found Grisha standing with Euric, glancing to my left I saw Mikasa tense up and turn her look elsewhere. When we reached the last step, Mikasa pulled me off towards the dining room preventing me from greeting Euric. I guess she was pretty nervous to see him again.

 

~Grisha~

 

I turn back to look at Euric. “Now then, continue.” I say.

He nods. “Ivan will be here shortly. I’d be cautious, we don’t know exactly what he will do for us. Abagail has been quiet which can either mean two things, Ivan got to her and she’s backing out… or Ivan’s done something no one’s ready for.” he says.

_This is great._  All I wanted was to spend Gratiarum Actio peacefully but now with the news of Ivan coming to my home, I felt nervous.  _I hope this doesn’t ruin Eren’s plans._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting between Mikasa and Eren, I smile at him as he leans in to kiss my cheek. “You look wonderful.” he whispers. Leaning back, I smile and thank him. Not a moment later, did Grisha and Euric enter, and once they entered, a wave of anxiety fled over me as Grisha passed us. My eyes followed Grisha as he sat at the very end of the table, he certainly looked nervous, but for what reason was unclear.

The anxiety felt from Grisha had passed over to me making me wonder what he was so nervous about… and I got the same feeling from Euric who was just sitting in front of me. Glancing over at Mikasa, I watched her turn to Armin who sat beside her, she began putting all her attention into Armin so that Euric wouldn’t talk to her.

Looking at them in slight confusion, my attention was soon turned to Eren who was standing up. Grabbing my hands, I stand up with him. Eren kneels down on one knee, covering my mouth I gasp softly. Tears built up in my eyes as Eren looked up at me, I had completely lost the anxious feeling I felt from the two men entering. Everyone gasped as well, I could hear Carla sobbing. He was-

It was all happening so fast, it was so unexpected given I had already gone through with this. Although it wasn’t the most romantic thing at the time, I accepted his heart and soon after his hand in marriage. Holding my left hand, I saw in his right hand was a small box.

“I wanna do this right. (Y/N) with you, I’ve become a better man. I want to grow with you and build a home with you- a family. I want our children to live in a home where they will be surrounded by nothing but love and acceptance. But before we can do that, I’m going to ask you- properly this time, no graveyard, and no more being blindsided. (Y/N) (M/N) Jacobs, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” he asks.

Opening the box, it revealed to be my mother’s ring. The very one she wanted me to have when I got proposed to. “(Y/N)?” He asks. I blink a couple of times and look at him with a smile.

“Ye-”

Before I could answer the dining room doors burst open and a very cold breeze swept in. Looking back I saw a man standing in the doorway, and when he stepped into the light he looked up at us and held out his hand as if to stop us. “No! Stop!” he calls. It was like the air had left the room because the man who had just entered…. was the King.

To Be Continued…


End file.
